


Ça et tout le reste

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Authella, BelieverPan, BraveWarrior, Camelot, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon Relationships, Canonical Character Death, CaptainSwanfire, Crack, Crossover, Cursed Belle (Once Upon a Time), Cursed Storybrooke, Dark Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Dubious Consent, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan Friendship, F/F, F/M, Family, Female Friendship, First Time, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, FrozenSwan, Gen, GoldenHearts, Gremma, Hookfire - Freeform, Humor, HuntsmanRed, HuntsmanSnow, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, MaidenOutlaw, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Microfic, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Multipairing, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Romantic Relationship, Outlawqueen - Freeform, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Pseudo-Incest, RedBeauty, RedWarrior, Rumbelle - Freeform, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 05, Season/Series 06, Season/Series 07, SleepingWarrior, Smut, Snowing - Freeform, Snowqueen, Spoilers, StableQueen - Freeform, Swanfire - Freeform, Underage - Freeform, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WarriorRoyals, WickedOutlaw, WolfKansas, Wonderland, captainswan - Freeform, darlingpan, millian, philora, redsnow, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 72
Words: 29,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [S1-7] Série de micro-fics sur différents couples/duos non romantiques de Once Upon A Time. Multipairing. Contiendra sûrement des couples/duos non romantiques de la saison 7 et de OUAT in Wonderand, donc spoil. Si vous voulez en proposer, n'hésitez pas.





	1. Emma/Graham

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [This and all these other things.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353537) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ND’A aka Présentation du recueil et de son principe.
> 
> Tout d’abord, bienvenue sur ce texte.
> 
> Si vous avez cliqué sur ce lien, c’est sans doute (en tout cas, je l’espère), parce que vous avez envie de lire des micro-fics (ou alors vous avez cliqué par hasard, ça marche aussi…).
> 
> Mais qu’est-ce qu’une micro-fic, vous demandez vous peut-être ? (ou alors vous vous en foutez, ça aussi ça marche).
> 
> Comme son nom l’indique, il s’agit d’une histoire très courte, ou plutôt de plusieurs petites histoires sans lien entre elles sur un couple en particulier, réparties sur 10 thèmes choisis à l’avance, à savoir :
> 
> 1\. Angst:  
> 2\. AU:  
> 3\. Crack!Fic:  
> 4\. Crossover:  
> 5\. First Time:  
> 6\. Fluff:  
> 7\. Humor:  
> 8\. Hurt/Comfort:  
> 9\. Smut:  
> 10\. UST (Unresolved/Unrequited Sexual Tension) :
> 
> (Et oui, j’ai complètement emprunté/piqué ce concept à Nelja, si ça vous intéresse, vous pouvez lire son recueil La vengeance du même à micro-fics sur Archive of our own. Par contre, la liste de ses fandoms est assez exhaustive, mais ses micro-fics sont, je trouve, très bien écrites.)
> 
> Chacune de ces histoires est assez courte, et le fait est que je me suis lancée comme défi d’écrire sur… à peu près tout les couples possibles et imaginables dans Once Upon A Time (oui, même ceux que je ne ship pas forcément). Bon, tous, c’est un peu exagéré, mais j’essayerais d’en faire une bonne partie, canons comme non-canons (et il y en a pas mal).
> 
> Ça inclura également des personnages présents dans OUAT in Wonderland et aussi des couples de la saison 7, canons comme non-canons, parce que j’en ai quant même appréciés pas mal. Mais je commencerai à évoquer ceux-ci après/pendant la diffusion de la saison 7 en France (qui devrait commencer vers le 6 novembre normalement. J’ai envie de dire, enfin), pour ceux qui ne l’auraient pas encore vue et qui voudraient le faire.
> 
> Si vous souhaitez proposer des couples sur lesquels je n’aurais pas encore écrit et auxquels je n’aurais peut-être pas encore pensé, n’hésitez pas.
> 
> Tout ça pour dire que je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans ce recueil de textes (à l’heure où j’écris ces lignes, j’en suis à 57 chapitres de publiés et 60 d’écrits, et c’est loin d’être fini).
> 
> En espérant que cela vous plaira (si quelque chose n’est pas clair, vous pouvez me laisser un commentaire), je vous laisse donc lire/relire ce premier chapitre de Ça et tout le reste !
> 
> (Oui, cette présentation était beaucoup trop longue.)

1\. Angst:

Graham s'écroule, et le cœur d'Emma se brise en mille morceaux.

Encore.

 

2\. AU [what if] :

Le retour de Neal et l'arrivée de Hook ne lui font absolument rien. Elle a déjà son Chasseur, et il lui suffit amplement.

 

3\. Crack!Fic:

« Tu es vraiment sûr qu'il faut faire cela pour briser cette malédiction ? Un _baiser_? »

Graham hausse les épaules.

« J'essayais juste d'aider. »

Son sourire narquois ne trompe personne.

 

4\. Crossover [Fairy tales] :

Les princesses tombent amoureuses de princes, à la rigueur de nobles. Alors pourquoi le cœur d'Emma s'emballe-t-il à la vue du Chasseur ?

 

5\. First Time:

Quand il la voit pour la première fois, elle n'est personne, juste une femme qui a retrouvé son fils. Il ignore à quel point elle sera importante pour lui plus tard.

 

6\. Fluff:

Emma jette les fleurs à la poubelle, persuadée qu'il s'agit d'une attention de Graham. Elle est presque déçue quand elle comprend qu'il n'en est rien.

 

7\. Humour:

« Et sinon, toi et Regina…

\- Oui, on couche ensemble, on a une relation et j'ai envie que ça s'arrête. »

Un silence gênant s'installe, et Emma se racle la gorge.

« Non, en fait je voulais juste savoir comment ça marchait au niveau du boulot. »

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort:

Regina vient tout juste de la frapper, et elle n'est pas vraiment blessée, mais peu importe.

La main de Graham sur son front est incroyablement douce.

 

9\. Smut :

Un baiser, c'est tout ce à quoi ils ont eu droit. Emma se demande comment cela ce serait passé si ils avaient eu plus de temps.

 

10\. UST :

Le regard presque fou de Graham la transperce, et il paraît instable, insensé. Pourtant, Emma n'a pas peur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ND'A : J'espère que ça vous a plut et que j'ai bien respecté les thèmes… N'hésitez pas à me proposer des couples si jamais vous voulez en voir certains être présent dans cette série de petites histoires.


	2. David/Mary-Margaret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se passe pendant la malédiction.

1\. Angst:

« Tu te battras pour moi ?

\- Toujours. »

L'épisode Kathryn dément ses paroles.

 

2\. AU [19e s]:

Ils sont la relation adultère de leur petite ville, et personne ne les accepte.

Peu importe.

Cela leur suffit.

 

3\. Crack!Fic:

Essayer d'être un prince n'a rien de facile, David a fini par le comprendre.

(Monter à cheval alors qu'on n'en a pas fait depuis longtemps ne marche pas très bien.

La chute l'a montré.)

Quelle idée il a eu aussi d'écouter Henry !

 

4\. Crossover [Alice au Pays des merveilles]:

Cette gamine qui parle d'un monde merveilleux rempli de choses étranges est folle.

Ils le sont, eux aussi, de croire que tout se terminera bien.

Ils le savent.

 

5\. First Time:

Elle est la première personne qu'il voit à son réveil. Il ne sait peut-être plus qui il est, mais il ne peut pas nier que _ça_ , c'est important.

 

6\. Fluff:

Ils ont droit à leurs moments de bonheur eux aussi.

Leroy a raison, réalise Mary-Margaret, ce sont ces moments là qui comptent plus que tout.

 

7\. Humour:

Les blagues de David ne sont pas vraiment drôles.

Cela n'empêche pas Mary-Margaret d'y rire quant même.

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort:

Il y a la peur, l'angoisse, et le fait qu'on puisse les découvrir.

Mais David est là pour apaiser les doutes de Mary-Margaret.

(Cela devrait suffire, non ?)

 

9\. Smut:

Ils s'embrassent, loin des autres, loin des interdits. Seuls. Ils n'ont pas le droit, mais ça n'a pas d'importance.

 

10\. UST

Ils se voient tout les jours, mais ils ne peuvent pas se toucher. C'est atroce.

 

 


	3. Prince Charming/Snow White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se passe dans l'Enchanted Forest et après la malédiction.

1\. Angst:

Regina, Georges, leurs ennemis sont innombrables.

Ils continuent de se battre, malgré tout les dangers.

 

2\. AU [what if]:

Le prince James est arrogant et insupportable.

Selon Snow White, son frère jumeau est beaucoup plus sympathique.

 

3\. Crack!Fic:

Ils se trouvent devant la méchante reine, et ils _chantent_.

La reine hausse un sourcil circonspect.

Ses ennemis auraient-ils perdu la raison ?

 

4\. Crossover [Doctor Who] :

Apparemment, cette cabine bleue permet de voyager partout, y compris entre les mondes.

Un faible espoir, celui de retrouver leur fille, les étreint.

Il ne dure pas.

 

5\. First Time:

Un coup de poing, un vol, et une promesse.

On fait mieux comme première rencontre.

(Ils n'en changeraient pour rien au monde.)

 

6\. Fluff:

Snow White est enceinte. Quand le prince apprend cela, son visage devient plus brillant que jamais.

 

7\. Humour:

Emma vient tout juste de les surprendre, gênée.

En comprenant qu'ils ont choquée leur fille de vingt-huit ans, ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de rire, et recommencent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort:

Sa fille enlevée, son mari mourant, sa fin heureuse brisée.

Snow White est presque heureuse d'oublier.

 

9\. Smut:

La nuit de noce est loin d'être une réussite. Ils s'améliorent, avec le temps.

 

10\. UST

C'est une guerre qu'ils font, une guerre qu'ils n'ont pas encore gagné. Ils n'ont pas de temps pour autre chose.


	4. Belle/Rumplestiltskin

1\. Angst:

Belle est morte.

Le Dark One se réjouit, mais intérieurement, Rumplestiltskin hurle.

 

2\. AU:

Il n'est qu'un tisseur, et c'est une princesse. Rumple ne comprend pas qu'elle pose ses yeux sur lui, mais qu'importe.

 

3\. Crack!Fic:

Rumplestiltskin se trouve penché sur l'Evil Queen, dans une position compromettante.

Belle entre, munie de clichés de son échographie, puis sort, estomaquée.

« Non Belle, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… J'essayais de lui arracher le cœur, pas de coucher avec elle ! »

 

4\. Crossover [Nain Tracassin]:

La fille du paysan est étrangement audacieuse, et le lutin se sent plus intéressé par elle que par le contrat.

« Votre nom ?

\- Belle. »

 

5\. First Time:

Elle est mère. La joie et la peur se disputent dans son cœur, mais c'est la souffrance qui l'emporte.

 

6\. Fluff:

Une famille. C'est ce qu'ils peuvent être. Belle l'espère à leur retour de Neverland.

 

7\. Humour:

« J'ai attendu cela pendant vingt-huit ans.

\- Tant que cela ? Quelle patience. »

Belle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort:

Ils n'ont plus de fils.

Ironiquement, c'est par cela qu'ils se retrouvent.

 

9\. Smut:

Gold regarde avec curiosité ce que Belle lit, puis rougit.

Le _Kama Sutra,_ sérieusement ?

« Je suis curieuse, fait-elle, le sourire mutin. »

 

10\. UST :

Gideon n'a aucune idée du nombres d'occasions qu'il leur a fait manquées…

 


	5. Belle/Rumplestiltskin. (Amnesic!Belle).

1\. Angst:

Ce n'est qu'une tasse, cela ne peut pas être autre chose.

Elle n'a aucune idée de ce qu'elle vient de briser.

 

2\. AU [psychiatric hospital]:

« Je vois des choses qui n'existent pas. Je suis folle ?

\- Je ne pense pas, non.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Votre psychiatre, Mr Gold. »

 

3\. Crack!Fic:

« Tu l'as _droguée_ au _philtre d'amour_? Regina, je vais te tuer ! »

 

4\. Crossover [HP] :

« Oh, elle a reçu un _Oubliettes_  ? Navré, je ne peux rien pour vous. »

 

5\. First Time:

C'est lors de cette conversation, alors qu'il meurt, que ce qu'il dit fait sens pour la première fois.

 

6\. Fluff:

Son père est un menteur et un tricheur. Pourtant, en l'entendant parler à cette femme, Neal a presque envie de le croire.

 

7\. Humour:

« Vous êtes un puissant sorcier et moi je suis celle qui peut vous sauver ?

\- Oui. »

Belle éclate de rire. La situation est risible, en effet.

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort:

Elle a peur de lui, c'est vrai.

Cela ne l'empêche pas d'apprécier ses petites attentions.

 

9\. Smut:

Si elle n'était pas aussi perdue, elle lui demanderait bien de recommencer à l'embrasser.

 

10\. UST :

En aucun cas elle ne le connaît.

Malgré cela, son toucher l'affole.


	6. Nova/Rêveur

1\. Angst :

Blue les brise tout les deux.

Étrangement, malgré sa douleur, Nova n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir.

 

2 . AU [what if] :

Le sourire de Leroy, bien que rare, est magnifique.  
Le mariage sera beau.

 

3\. Crack !fic :

Nova est une vraie empotée. Mais Blue a du mal à croire que son baiser avec Rêveur après sa chute soit un accident.

 

4\. Crossover [Peter Pan] :

Tinkerbell se lamente à propos d'un amour non partagé.

Nova hoche la tête sans rien dire.

Elle sait ce que ça fait.

 

5\. First time :

Il est le premier à lui redonner confiance, à comprendre qui elle est.

C'est peut-être aussi pour ça qu'elle l'aime.

 

6\. Fluff :

En le refaisant sourire, Astrid l'a fait redevenir qui il était avant.

Elle a brisé sa malédiction personnelle.

 

7\. Humor :

« Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

\- Non Leroy.

\- Tu veux _ne pas_ sortir avec moi ?

\- C'est toujours non, je... »

Voyant qu'elle s'est faite piégée, elle éclate de rire, presque malgré elle.

(Elle accepte.)

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

Ils se voient en cachette, parfois.

Cela n'empêche pas la souffrance, mais c'est un début.

 

9\. Smut :

Au cours des vingt-huit ans, ils ont eu droit à une nuit. Astrid est renvoyée des bonnes sœurs, mais finalement, ils oublient.

 

10\. UST :

Parfois, Nova veut poser des questions à Blue. Questions qu'elle ne devrait pas vouloir poser.


	7. Cendrillon/Thomas.

1\. Angst :

Le rire du lutin résonne, et elle ne peut que voir sa fin heureuse s'envoler.  


2\. AU [Échange des rôles] :

La princesse regarde avec curiosité cet inconnu.

Cela promet d'être intéressant.

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

Une citrouille, des souris, et un balai…

Les yeux du princes sont grands ouverts.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ce bordel ?

 

4\. Crossover [Contes des royaumes] :

Son double est heureuse avec le Chasseur.

Cendrillon hausse les épaules.

Pourquoi pas.

 

5\. First Time :

La robe est plus belle que tout ce qu'elle a jamais pu voir.

Quand elle voit le prince, elle oublie la robe et tout le reste.

 

6\. Fluff :

« Comment c'est d'être prince ?

\- Beaucoup moins ennuyeux depuis que tu es là. »

 

7\. Humour :

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi doué pour le ménage... »

Il rougit.

« Il faut bien que je sois à la hauteur de ma femme. »

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

Ils vont perdre leur enfant, par sa faute.

Il ne lui en veut pas, lui pardonne, tente de trouver une solution.

Elle réalise alors à quel point elle l'aime.

 

9\. Smut :

C'est un baiser presque timide au début.

La hardiesse vient avec l'expérience.

 

10\. UST :

Cette danse suffirait presque à leur faire perdre la tête…


	8. Ashley/Sean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pendant la malédiction.

1\. Angst :

Leur histoire ne reprendra plus, plus jamais.

Sur le coup, Ashley pense égoïstement à elle, pas au bébé.

 

2\. AU [Bad ending] :

Gold a gagné, et elle n'a plus sa petite fille.

Elle ne sait pas qui elle doit le plus haïr.

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

Alors qu'il tente de la demander en mariage, Sean tombe au sol.

Ashley éclate de rire et dit oui.

 

4\. Crossover [Fairy tales] :

Les contes de fée n'existent pas.

Ou tout du moins, elle n'en est pas l'héroïne.

 

5\. First Time :

Elle se bat contre Gold, enfin.

Sean n'est pas là, mais elle tente de faire face, courageusement.

 

6\. Fluff :

Sa petite fille est adorable.

En la voyant, Sean tombe encore plus amoureux d'Ashley.

(Qui ne le ferait pas ?)

 

7\. Humour :

Un jour, Ashley parvient à répondre au père de Sean, sans honte.

La tête éberluée de celui-ci est si surprenante qu'elle et Sean se mettent à rire.

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

Même si elle a récupéré sa fille, elle se sent comme la pire mère du monde.

Sean arrive, et d'un sourire, efface tout cela.

 

9\. Smut :

Ils ne sont que deux gamins inexpérimentés.

En réalité, ils sont plus que cela.

 

10\. UST :

Ils ont essayé de rompre avant cela, une fois.

Ne pas revenir vers l'autre a été impossible.


	9. Emma/Neal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avant qu'Emma n'aille à Storybrooke.

1\. Angst :

Il t'a trahie.

Pourtant, tu l'aimes encore.

 

2\. AU [No curse] :

Henry n'a été que le premier.

Il en ont d'autres après.

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

Si les contes existaient, ils seraient deux chevaliers qui se disputeraient en permanence.

 

4\. Crossover [HP] :

« Je ne savais pas que la magie existait, fait Emma, inconsciente de beaucoup de choses. »

Le visage de Neal s'assombrit aussitôt.

 

5\. First Time :

Foyer. La première fois qu'ils y pensent, c'est par le biais de Tallahassee.

 

6\. Fluff :

C'est eux deux contre le monde.

Pendant un temps, ils y croient vraiment.

 

7\. Humour :

Elle a volé une voiture volée…

La chance, le karma…

Elle ne sait vraiment pas ce qu'elle a fait pour mériter ça.

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

L'une des choses qui lui fait le plus mal lors de la naissance d'Henry, c'est sans doute la solitude.

 

9\. Smut :

Inattendu, tout simplement.

 

10\. UST :

Ce n'est qu'un jeu, au début.

Ça devient beaucoup plus que cela.


	10. Emma/Neal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se situe pendant la saison 2 et la saison 3.

1\. Angst :

Il tombe.

Il aurait aimé qu'ils aient plus de temps.

 

2\. AU [Good ending]  :

La douleur qu'elle ressent quand Gold arrache son cœur n'est rien face à sa joie quand Neal rouvre les yeux.

Eux aussi partagent un cœur, et elle ne regrette rien.

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

« T'es sortie avec un _singe volant_  ?

\- C'était un homme à la base, tu sais ?

\- Ca reste toujours drôle…

\- Oh, la ferme ! »

 

4\. Crossover [Mythologie grecque] :

Emma en a vraiment marre de la magie, et de tout ce qu'il y a autour, Neal également.

Avec l'arrivée de ces dieux, toute cette histoire devient vraiment n'importe quoi.

(C'en est presque drôle.)

 

5\. First Time :

Pan est vaincu, et tout c'est bien terminé.

Ils sont une famille, enfin.

(Ou pas.)

 

6\. Fluff :

Ils ont un fils en commun.

Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante, certainement pas.

Cela pourrait être un début.

Après tout, ils se sont aimés.

Cela peut recommencer.

 

7\. Humour :

« Tu veux dire que tu as laissé Hook à la merci d'un géant ?

\- Exact. »

Neal explose de rire, et elle aussi. Elle l'a vengé, d'une certaine manière.

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

Quand elle se souvient de qui elle est vraiment, à New York, une des choses qui lui fait moins mal désormais, c'est la trahison de Neal. Parce qu'elle a une explication.

Elle veut le revoir à cet instant.

 

9\. Smut :

Ce qu'ils font est mal, et elle le sait.

Peu importe ; elle les envoie tous se faire voir, que ce soit Tamara, Gold, ses parents, ou les autres.

 

10\. UST :

Ils doivent retrouver Henry. Comment pourraient-ils faire autre chose ?


	11. Cora/Eva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ND'A : 1er couple non canon !  
> Ici on a plus de la haine que de l'amour, mais bon, avec ces deux-là…

1\. Angst :

Une fois, une seule, Cora lui arrache le cœur.

Comme il serait facile de l'écraser…

 

2\. AU [Role reversal] :

La petite paysanne vient de se relever, et Cora se dirige vers elle.

Elle emprisonne son visage entre ses griffes et sourit face à sa peur, et cela ne s'arrête pas quand elle remarque sa beauté.

La briser, c'est tout ce qu'elle veut.

(Vraiment ?)

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

C'est un mariage inconventionnel, et beaucoup s'offusquent.

Elles les envoient se faire voir.

 

4\. Crossover [OUAT in Wonderland] :

Elle parle des règles de la magie à Anastasia, se rappelant d'une en particulier.

Elle se souvient d'Eva, et rêve, un peu, d'une autre version de l'histoire possible.

 

5\. First Time :

Eva revoit enfin Cora après l'avoir humiliée, et c'est à un bal, à nouveau.

Ce qu'elle ressent, la princesse devenue reine ne saurait dire.

(Elle a peur, aussi.)

 

6\. Fluff :

Juste après la naissance de Regina, Eva est là à son chevet, comme pour se racheter, et ça n'a pas de sens.

Eva la complimente quant à sa file, et, pendant une seconde, Cora ne la déteste presque pas.

 

7\. Humour :

« Dix ans, c'est long pour avoir un enfant, fait Cora, perfide.

\- Votre enfant est-elle au moins la fille de son père ? Répond Eva, sur le même ton, riant doucement. »

C'est ce qu'elles sont, et elles ne peuvent pas vivre sans cette haine.

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

« Si je m'excuse, me pardonneras-tu ?

\- Jamais. »

 

9\. Smut :

Elles ne s'aiment pas, non.

Mais, alors que le corps de Cora est pressé contre le sien, Eva se dit qu'elle ne veut pas y mettre fin.

 

10\. UST :

Ce qu'Eva n'avouera jamais, c'est que si elle a fait chuter Cora, c'est parce que celle-ci est trop belle.

Elle s'en veut presque de désirer une simple paysanne.

 


	12. Emma/Hook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pendant la saison 2. Plus du pre-relationship qu'autre chose.

1\. Angst :

Elle ne l'a pas laissé à la mort, pas vraiment, parce qu'elle lui a laissé une porte de sortie.

Mais en lui, c'est la colère qui reprend le dessus, et il ne se sent presque pas mal de la laisser là, dans l'incapacité de rentrer chez elle.

Il ne peut s'empêcher, malgré tout, d'espérer qu'elle s'en sortira.

(Il sait qu'elle le fera.

Ça ne minimise pas ce qu'il a fait.)

 

2\. AU [what if] :

Elle fait demi-tour, en fin de compte, parce qu'elle se dit que peut-être, il n'a pas complètement tord.

Quand elle le voit sourire, elle se dit qu'elle a fait le bon choix.

Il essaie encore de tuer Gold, bien sûr, parce que certaines choses ne changent jamais, et bien sûr elle se doit de le stopper.

Mais, au moins, ils commencent sur de bonnes bases.

(En quelque sorte.)

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

La tête que fait Hook en découvrant sa version Disney est vraiment impayable.

(Emma niera toujours le fait qu'elle a pris une photo.)

 

4\. Crossover [Contes des Royaumes] (Présence de mon OC Amélia] :

« Bienvenue dans mon monde, » fait la jeune femme, qui s'appelle Amélia.

Ce monde a l'air étrange, et ils y sont perdus, seuls et ne sachant que faire.

L'inconnue finit par lever les yeux au ciel, presque blasée.

« Le CaptainSwan ? Oh après tout, pourquoi pas. »

Ils la regardèrent tout deux avec un air surpris et sceptique. Elle ne se laissa pas démonter et sourit.

« Oh, je suis trop tôt par rapport à votre histoire, c'est ça ? Désolée de vous avoir spoilé... »

D'accord, c'est définitif, ils ne comprenaient plus rien là…

« Vous en faites pas, reprit-elle, ça va venir. »

 

5\. First Time :

Leur rencontre à eux aussi s'est fait dans de mauvaises conditions.

Si Snow White ne pensait pas à autre chose, elle en ferait sûrement la remarque à Emma, évoquerait peut-être aussi sa propre histoire, juste pour faire un parallèle.

 

6\. Fluff :

Ce n'est que parce qu'elle est blessée qu'elle le laisse l'approcher, afin qu'il la soigne.

Il se demande alors combien de temps il lui faudra pour qu'elle arrête d'être méfiante à son égard.

(Longtemps. Un peu trop sans doute.

Mais bon, il est habitué à attendre.)

 

7\. Humour :

Donc Emma a déjà rencontré la Méchante Reine, la Fée Bleue, Blanche Neige, et maintenant c'est au tour du capitaine Hook… Et après quoi, le magicien d'Oz ?

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

Son geste lui rappelle celui de Graham, un peu trop peut-être.

C'est sans doute pour cela aussi qu'elle le laisse plus tard, à la merci de ce géant.

 

9\. Smut :

Ils n'ont rien fait, pas encore du moins.

Ce sera pour plus tard.

 

10\. UST :

Emma essaie de faire comme si les insinuations du pirate ne lui faisaient rien.

(C'est à moitié vrai.)


	13. Cora/Henry Sr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est plutôt du one-sided ici (vu que Cora n'a pas de cœur).

1\. Angst :

« M'as-tu jamais aimé ?

\- Non. Je n'ai jamais pu, et je n'ai jamais voulu.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- L'amour est une faiblesse.

\- Il y a eu quelqu'un d'autre avant, pas vrai ? »

Le nom _Rumplestiltskin_ est sur ses lèvres, mais jamais Cora n'osera le prononcer. Ce n'est pas comme si elle se souciait de ce que son mari pouvait ressentir.

 

2\. AU :

Elle n'apprit pas la magie, finalement, se contentant de l'aide du sorcier, qu'elle finit par piéger.

Cora avait toujours son cœur, et, peu à peu, elle apprit à l'aimer, ce mari qu'elle n'avait pas entièrement choisi.

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

Cora leva les yeux au ciel. La magie et Henry, ça ne faisait jamais bon ménage.

(Elle s'autorisa un sourire, néanmoins.)

 

4\. Crossover [OUATIW]  :

Apprendre la magie à Anastasia lui permet de se guérir un peu de son ennui de chez elle.

Elle doit s'avouer qu'elle s'ennuie un peu d'Henry, aussi.

(Jamais elle ne l'admettra à voix haute.)

 

5\. First Time :

Elle ressent (si l'on peut dire) autre chose que de l'indifférence ou du mépris pour Henry en le voyant s'occuper de Regina.

Ce n'est pas de l'amour.

C'est presque de la tendresse.

(Dommage qu'elle s'interdise de ressentir quoi que ce soit.)

 

6\. Fluff :

Henry est un mari tendre et aimant, et il y a une part de Cora qui ne déteste pas vraiment cela.

Par moments, elle décide de ne pas le repousser, et si son cœur était à sa place, peut-être qu'elle savourerait entièrement cet instant.

 

7\. Humour :

Ils ont ri, ensembles, au cours de ce bal où tout a basculé.

Il est difficile à Henry de recréer ce moment magique, mais il ne s'arrête jamais d'essayer.

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

Après, dans l'Olympe, elle est elle-même, et elle s'excuse.

Henry la pardonne, parce que c'est qui il est, et cette fois, elle ne le blâme pas pour cela.

Elle est morte, c'est vrai, mais elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi vivante.

 

9\. Smut :

Il n'ont rien eu avant, pas même un baiser, et ce qu'Henry ressent est un mélange d’appréhension et d'excitation. Cora est celle qui le rassure, et tout se passe bien.

(Après la naissance de Regina, plus rien ne sera pareil.)

 

10\. UST :

Son cœur n'est peut-être plus dans sa poitrine, mais son corps, lui, est bien vivant.


	14. Cora/Rumplestiltskin.

1\. Angst :

 

Il va mourir.

Il va mourir parce que c'est dans l'ordre des choses, parce qu'un foutu pirate a voulu avoir sa vengeance et parce que Cora n'a rien fait pour l'en empêcher.

Il va mourir, et même si la plupart de ses pensées vont vers Belle ou Bae, il repense quant même à elle.

Cette femme qu'il a aimé alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû, et même si ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui, il reste quelque chose de ce passé commun, et il se demande, il _lui_ demanda si elle l'a jamais aimé.

Il va mourir.

Mais en fait non, et au final, c'est elle qui s'écroule, qui s'effondre, et même si un petit sourire satisfait orne ses lèvres à cet instant, même s'il pense _Échec et mat_ , et même s'il est soulagé d'être vivant, quelque chose demeure.

Le fait qu'un jour, il l'a aimée.

 

2\. AU [Bad ending]  :

 

Snow fait ce qu'elle pense être juste au final, et Cora le poignarde.

Elle devient la Ténébreuse, et ce alors que l'homme qu'elle aime toujours s'écroule face à elle, qu'il suffoque, non loin de la mort.

Et elle l'embrasse une dernière fois, rêverait presque que son baiser puisse le sauver.

Mais non, cela ne marche pas comme cela, et il n'y aura pas de fin heureuse pour elle, pas au sens traditionnel en tout cas.

Et il meurt.

Rumplestiltskin meurt, et elle ne regrette rien.

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

 

Cora croise les bras, l'air bougon et un peu furieux.

Rumplestiltskin sourit alors à son amante.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Le regard noir, elle lui montre l'écran d'une main méprisante.

« Je ne ressemble pas à _ça_ , » s'indigne-t-elle soudain.

(Oui, le coup de montrer aux habitants du monde des contes de fée leur version Disney, ça commence à être un peu répétitif.

Mais Rumplestiltskin, lui, ne s'en lasse pas.

Il lui tarde de lui montrer la version qui comporte Regina.

Juste pour voir sa tête.

Il en rit déjà.)

 

4\. Crossover [Contes des Royaumes] :

 

Le Rumplestiltskin de ce monde est seul et sa femme est morte il y a des années, ne lui reste que sa fille, Raiponce.

L'autre Rumplestiltskin pose son regard sur Cora, et ne peut que se réjouir de ne pas l'avoir perdue, de pas l'avoir laissée partir et devenir un monstre.

Il rentre dans son monde le cœur léger.

 

5\. First Time :

 

La première fois qu'elle le hait, c'est précisément à ce moment où elle s'effondre, où elle meurt et où elle ressent à nouveau.

Parce qu'elle se rappelle d'à quel point elle l'a aimé, et aussi parce qu'elle se souvient de la douleur que cela fait que de _ressentir_ quelque chose, que de ressentir de l'amour.

Elle n'a même pas le temps d'avoir peur de tout cela, mais par dessus l'amour pour Regina, il y a aussi la haine pour ce fichu lutin qui l'a tuée (parce qu'elle sait que cela vient de lui, et de personne d'autre).

C'est la première fois qu'elle le hait vraiment, parce qu'il va priver Regina d'une mère.

Et aussi parce que cet amour pour lui n'aura au final servi à rien.

 

6\. Fluff :

 

Rumplestiltskin n'est pas un père pour Regina, il ne le sera jamais. Pas plus que Cora elle-même, c'est vrai.

Mais il est probable que, peut-être, par moments, quand Henry n'est pas là, il vient la retrouver.

Et même si Cora n'a plus son cœur, certaines choses ne changent sans doute jamais.

Quand elle le voit avec Regina bébé, peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose en Cora qui regrette, et peut-être qu'elle les voit presque comme une famille, lui le lutin immortel, elle celle qui ne sera jamais reine, et aussi cette enfant qu'à eux deux ils briseront un jour.

Ils n'ont jamais été unis dans l'amour, il le seront dans la haine et dans les ténèbres.

C'est probablement la seule chose que Regina retiendra d'eux, en fin de compte.

 

7\. Humour :

 

L'une des satisfactions de Rumple, c'est qu'il a plus réussi à la faire rire que Henry lui-même.

C'est une des rares choses que le prince ne lui prendra pas.

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

Il là, à son chevet, après la naissance de Regina, et elle n'a même pas envie de le faire partir.

Mais c'est Cora, alors bien sûr, elle ne s'excuse pas, ne lui dit pas _Je t'aime_ , ni aucune de ces autres choses.

Et même si ces retrouvailles leur font du bien à tout les deux, cela ne répare rien de ce qui a été détruit dans le passé.

Quelque chose se brise un peu en elle quand il part.

 

9\. Smut :

 

Des nuits solitaires, elle en a connu, après la naissance de Zelena.

Et puis Rumplestiltskin était entré dans sa vie, et, avant son mariage avec Henry, ils passèrent des nuits merveilleuses.

Mais après tout cela, ce fut une des choses qui lui manqua le plus.

Ça et la magie qu'elle pouvait pratiquer avec lui.

 

 

10\. UST :

 

Elle est avec Henry, et la colère et la jalousie le saisissent lui.

Des années plus tard, alors qu'elle apprend l'existence de Belle, c'est à son tour d'être jalouse.

S'il le savait, le Ténébreux en sourirait, satisfait.

Mais elle le cache très bien.


	15. Snow White/Ruby.

1\. Angst :

 

Elle a choisi David, le prince Charmant, le père de sa fille, sa fin heureuse.

Lors de la pleine lune qui suit, la louve hurle à la lune pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, tentant en vain de faire disparaître la douleur.

La princesse, _sa_ princesse lui manque à cet instant, et la douleur lui déchire le cœur.

 

2\. AU [L'histoire réécrite]  : Dark!Snow. Ruby est présente.

 

La reine n'aime pas, elle ne peut pas aimer, ne le peut plus, pas depuis la mort de James, et Ruby le sait parfaitement, et une partie de son cœur en souffre.

L'autre, qui se noircit lentement sous l'influence néfaste de la reine maléfique, se délecte presque de cette froideur, de cette indifférence de la reine.

 

3\. Crack!Fic : (+ léger Gremma)

 

« Dis-moi Mary-Margaret, est-ce que tu... »

La seconde d'après, Emma se tait, trouvant sa meilleure amie et Ruby ensemble, dans une position non pas compromettante, mais du moins équivoque.

La nouvelle Shérif adjointe cligna rapidement des yeux de surprise, soudainement muette, avant de murmurer :

« Hum… d'accord. »

…

…

…

Puis, elle reprit.

« Ravie que tu ais réussi à passer à autre chose après David et Whale, Mary-Margaret… Par ailleurs, je pense que là tu as fait un meilleur choix. Je suis contente pour vous deux. »

Et elle se sauva. La serveuse murmura à son amante, presque riant :

« Tu crois qu'on l'a choquée ?

\- Non… Mais on l'a surprise, c'est certain.

\- Plus que cela, » murmura l'autre en souriant, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Emma quant à elle, décida d'essayer d'oublier cette scène ou de ne plus y penser en se rendant au poste de police. Peut-être que là-bas elle pourrait penser à autre chose…

 

4\. Crossover [Contes des royaumes] :

 

La personne que la Snow White de cet autre monde aime se nomme Lilith, et c'est la méchante Reine. Cela surprend la princesse, mais pas trop non plus.

Elle regarde à son côté celle qui l'accompagne et qu'elle aime, sa louve, et elle sourit.

Et elle sait, quelque chose qui est presque une certitude, que son double possède aussi, elle en est sure.

Aucune d'elle n'a besoin de prince pour être heureuse.

 

5\. First Time : ( **léger spoil saison 5B)**

 

Hercule est peut-être celui qui a donné son premier baiser, et Charmant est très certainement son grand amour, mais avant lui, il y a eu Red.

Il y a eu leur histoire, à elles deux, histoire qui a sans doute été la première que Snow ait jamais vécu, avant de rencontrer son prince.

 

6\. Fluff :

 

Cette gamine qui ne lui dit pas son nom trébuche, rougit et s'excuse, paraissant très mal à l'aise.

Red sourit et la trouve adorable.

 

7\. Humour :

 

Whale est un connard, et Ruby le sait plus que quiconque, tout autant que Mary-Margaret, et la manière dont il s'est comporté avec l'institutrice la met hors d'elle.

Le lendemain du rendez-vous raté, alors qu'il boit un café au Granny's, elle ne peut s'empêcher, faussement innocente et sans avoir l'air de rien, de lui marcher sur le pied, assez violemment pour qu'il souffre et sursaute.

Elle jurerait avoir entendu Mary-Margaret rire, et soudain, un sourire joyeux orne ses lèvres.

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

Peter est mort, et c'est sa faute, et la seule raison pour laquelle elle ne s'effondre pas, c'est parce que son amie est là, et qu'elle peut s'accrocher à elle.

Elle le sait maintenant.

Elles sont amies, pour toujours, et ce qu'elles partagent va au-delà de tout ce qu'elles pourront jamais connaître.

 

9\. Smut :

 

Ce que Snow White n'a jamais dit à Charmant, c'est que Whale n'a pas été le seul avec qui elle s'est perdu et avec qui elle a tenté de tuer son désespoir et sa tristesse.

Sa mémoire évoque une certaine nuit, de l'alcool, un peu trop d'ailleurs, et aussi un choix qui sur le moment ne lui paraissait pas mauvais.

Mais, même si c'était une erreur, une part d'elle ne regrette en aucun cas, même si d'une certaine manière, elle préférerait quant même oublier cette nuit.

Elle sait qu'elle n'est pas la seule.

 

10\. UST :

 

Ruby finit par réaliser, avec amertume, qu'en fin de compte, tout était bien plus simple avant, au cours de la malédiction.

Elle pouvait certes souffrir, mais au moins, elle n'était pas à ce point désespérée, et de toute façon, Mary-Margaret était en quelque sorte comme elle.

Et elles se réconfortaient ensemble.

Maintenant, son amie sait qui elle est, et elle est heureuse, avec sa famille.

La louve se souvient elle aussi, et elle réalise alors qu'elle l'a perdue.

Quelque chose est mort pour toujours, quelque chose qu'elle regrette.

 


	16. Regina/Daniel.

1\. Angst :

 

Le roi est son mari, et Daniel est mort.

Son amour n'est plus, et sa vie est une mascarade.

Si son cœur se noircit, ce n'est pas que de sa faute à elle.

 

2\. AU [what if] :

 

Snow White ne dit rien, mais cela n'empêche pas la catastrophe, car Cora ne changera pas de sitôt.

Bien sûr qu'elle les poursuit et qu'elle détruit le bonheur de sa fille.

Daniel meurt, et quelques années plus tard, la méchants reine tient le cœur de la meurtrière en ses mains, et elle l'écrase.

La seconde qui suit cela, elle sourit.

Celui qu'elle aime est vengé.

Mais cela n'efface rien.

Elle meurt juste après.

Maintenant que sa vengeance est enfin achevée, elle n'a plus de raison de rester ici.

Un sourire sans haine et sans colère passe sur son visage et y reste, alors qu'elle retrouve son amour perdu dans l'Olympe.

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

 

Le cheval que Daniel a donné à Snow n'est pas un cheval très performant.

Regina fait semblant de s'énerver, lui demande d'en changer, mais ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

Elle aime son palefrenier pour cela aussi.

 

4\. Crossover [OUATIW]  :

 

Anastasie avait l'amour et le bonheur, une chance d'avoir une vie heureuse et simple, malgré les difficultés.

Elle a choisi le pouvoir, la magie et les ténèbres aussi, et pourtant Will l'aime toujours, il se bat pour elle, et il la _sauve_. Et elle a quant même cette fin heureuse qui manque tant à la méchante reine depuis la mort de Daniel.

Regina ne sait pas si elle doit l'envier ou la haïr.

Elle fait les deux, pour faire bonne mesure.

 

5\. First Time :

 

Leur rencontre n'aurait pas dû se faire, n'aurait sans doute pas pu se faire s'il n'y avait eu un certain hasard, le destin, ou de la chance, Daniel ne le sait pas, pas plus que Regina elle-même.

La première fois qu'ils se voient, il y a quelque chose qui se passe, et s'ils ne comprennent pas, le fait est que pour eux, quelque chose commence.

 

6\. Fluff :

 

Aujourd'hui, Cora est en voyage dans un autre royaume, visite diplomatique dans laquelle Regina n'a par chance aucune place. Ils sont jeunes et innocents, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils peuvent, sans aucune crainte, se promener ensemble main dans la main.

Personne ne les surprend.

 

7\. Humour :

 

Daniel sourit, sans même plus pouvoir s'arrêter, tellement la tête de Regina est comique.

Tellement elle est drôle dans son indignation.

C'est presque comme s'il se moquait d'elle, mais la jeune femme le connaît suffisamment pour savoir que ce n'est pas le cas.

Elle finit par éclater de rire également, tout comme lui.

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

Regina tremble. Regina tremble, elle a peur, et Daniel aussi.

Ils fuient. Ils fuient sans se retourner, sans regrets ou presque.

Ils ont peur, et ils sont perdus, et peut-être que partir dans la nuit n'est pas une bonne idée, que ce n'est qu'une voie sans issue.

Peut-être.

Ils sont à cheval, et ils s'étreignent, et peut-être que la peur ne disparaît pas.

Mais le fait est qu'elle est un peu moins forte.

 

9\. Smut :

 

Ce n'est pas le meilleur des endroits, c'est vrai. Cora trouverait cela sûrement vulgaire, _paysan_ (et elle est bien placé pour connaître ce genre de choses), et c'est peut-être le cas.

Ils sont à l'écurie, non loin des chevaux, dans un endroit à peu près propre, Regina et Daniel ont tout les deux de la paille dans les cheveux, et _oui_ , ce n'est pas parfait.

Mais Regina n'échangerait pas cela contre toutes les chambres luxueuses et nobles du royaume.

 

10\. UST :

 

Daniel rage de la voir si loin de lui et promise à ce roi qui ne sait rien d'elle, qui ne l'aime pas.

Il le hait de lui voler ainsi sa promise.

Ils n'auront droit à rien, et ça lui déchire le cœur.


	17. Regina/Robin.

Dans l'Enchanted Forest pendant la malédiction de Pan.

 

1\. Angst :

 

Ils sont seuls.

Du moins, ils ont tout les deux subi une perte, voire plusieurs, qu'elles soient récentes ou bien plus anciennes.

Qu'il s'agisse de la femme aimé ou d'un enfant chéri, ils ont vécu des événements semblables.

Ça les rapproche, sans doute plus que cette marque sortant de nulle part.

 

2\. AU :

 

Elle est rentrée dans la taverne, et a choisi l'espoir, et une autre voie que celle de la noirceur.

Peu à peu, avec lui, elle apprend à panser son cœur blessé, s'éloigne de la haine, et se surprend à espérer que tout aille mieux.

La reine ne ruine pas le bonheur de Blanche-Neige, et qu'importe que le roi la fasse chercher.

Elle est libre.

Regina devient mère aussi, mais ça, s'est une autre histoire.

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

 

« Vous m'avez tirée dessus ! Savez-vous viser au moins ?

\- Vous étiez sur ma trajectoire ! Je suis navré, mais je n'avais pas prévu que ce singe volant vire de bord au dernier moment, désolé ! »

 

4\. Crossover [Fairy tales] :

 

Elle n'est pas une héroïne, du moins pas encore. Pas en ce moment, alors que son cœur est encore noirci par la colère, et qu'elle a tout juste dit au revoir à son petit garçon.

Lui n'est pas un fier chevalier, ou le prince charmant, juste un voleur, et en même temps plus que cela, mais le fait est qu'il n'est pas un héros.

Ils sont tout les deux d'accord pour s'accorder sur le fait qu'ils s'en fichent.

 

5\. First Time :

 

Peut-être que c'est là, alors qu'elle veut s'endormir pour toujours, qu'elle a perdu toute espoir et toute envie de vivre, qu'il réalise qu'elle a peut-être besoin d'aide.

Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il tente de la dissuader de faire cela, non pas de tenter de la secourir, mais de faire en sorte qu'elle fasse le bon choix, qu'elle comprend qu'elle peut peut-être essayer de le laisser entrer dans sa vie.

 

6\. Fluff :

 

Un soir, alors qu'il ne trouvait pas Roland dans son lit, et donc inquiet, Robin décida d'aller voir Regina pour lui demander si elle avait vu son fils.

Puis il se figea, un peu interdit, et attendri, aussi.

Apparemment, Roland, s'ennuyant de l'absence de son père, s'était réfugié dans les bras de la jeune femme, et tout deux dormaient désormais.

Il devrait sûrement éloigner son fils de cette femme, parce qu'elle est la méchante Reine, ou du moins parce qu'elle l'a été, et elle l'est sans doute encore un peu.

Oui, c'est vrai, mais Robin sent qu'il n'a pas à s'en faire, qu'il peut laisser son fils là, que tout se passera bien.

Parce que, alors qu'il la regarde, qu'il _les_ regarde, il comprend que cette femme n'est pas que la méchante de l'histoire.

Elle est  _mère_ , aussi. 

 

 

7\. Humour :

 

« Vous êtes un voleur, je suis une reine. Vous défendez les pauvres, j'ai longtemps été pour eux synonyme de cruauté. Vous tirez des flèches, je me bats avec ma magie. Bref, vous et moi n'avons rien en commun. Nous sommes faits pour nous entendre ! »

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

Roland ne remplacera pas Henry. Robin ne remplacera pas Daniel.

Mais _eux_ , ils sont là, et si cela ne permet pas d'effacer sa douleur, au moins, ça l'aide à la supporter.

 

9\. Smut :

 

Ce n'est pas une erreur, mais une décision bien réfléchie et sensée.

La méchante sorcière est là, plus dangereuse que jamais, et peut-être perdront-ils un jour.

Alors autant profiter de ce qu'il leur reste avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

 

10\. UST :

 

Il y a des regards qui ne trompent pas. S'ils ne restent pas discrets, Snow White va finir par se rendre compte de quelque chose.

(Cela pourrait presque faire rire ou sourire Regina.)


	18. Peter Pan/Henry.

**ND'A :** **C'est un couple que je ne ship pas du tout, mais qui m'a été suggéré, et qui est donc un challenge pour moi. Oh, et bien évidemment, inceste** et  underage .

 

1\. Angst :

 

Henry lui a  _ donné  _ son cœur. Ça veut bien dire quelque chose, non ? 

(Pan aimerait que cela soit le cas, mais il n'en est rien.)

 

2\. AU  [Et si Pan n'avait pas menti ?]  :

 

Sous le regard horrifié de tout les autres, Henry lie son âme à l'île de Neverland, et une magie plus que centenaire finit par l'envahir.

Oui, Pan n'a pas menti, et Henry va bel et bien l'aider à sauver la magie.

Mais pas une bonne magie, une magie sombre, cruel le , et Emma a un cri d'horreur en voyant  les ténèbres envahir Henry.

L e regard du jeune garçon n'a plus rien à voir avec ce qu'il était auparavant ; ils le savent.

Maintenant, Henry va choisir Pan, il le choisira toujours.

Et ils ne pourront rien faire contre cela.

(Et les ténèbres vont gagner, aussi.

Entre autres choses.)

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

 

Le regard que Henry pose sur lui n'est pas seulement sceptique, il est plus que circonspect.

« Donc… ça va nous aider à sauver Neverland et la magie. »

Pan hoche la tête  et tente un air innocent, qui marche presque.

Mais Henry n'est pas dupe.

« T'as conscience que j'y crois pas une seconde ? »

Pan soupire.

Dommage.

 

4\. Crossover  [HP]  :

 

Dans ce monde, n'importe qui ayant de la magie peut voler.

Le regard de Pan est rempli d'émerveillement, et Henry sourirait presque, s'il ne savait pas quel monstre il est.

 

5\. First Time :

 

«  Je crois en toi », finit par dire Henry pour la première fois à Pan, alors qu'il a perdu tout espoir d'être sauvé et que se raccrocher à Pan est la seule et unique chose qu'il puisse encore faire.

Pan sourit, rassuré, et satisfait d'avoir enfin  vaincu sa résistance .

Et il pense à tout ce qu'Henry ne sait pas, et  dans son esprit , il  re voit les corps morts de la Sauveuse, de Regina, de Hook et de tout les autres.

Il sourit.

Henry est à lui.

Il a gagné.

 

6\. Fluff :

 

Ils savent tous qu'Henry a été enlevé parce que Pan veut son cœur.

Ils ne savent pas en revanche qu'il n'a jamais été question de prendre cela au sens littéral.

 

7\. Humour :

 

L'air d'incompréhension sur le visage d'Emma n'est pas hilarant, mais pas loin.

« Attend, t'es devenu  _ ami _ avec  _ Pan  _ ? Mais, enfin, on était venus pour te sauver !

\- Pas besoin, rétorque Henry.

\- Oh, et on a peut-être couché ensemble aussi, » rajoute Pan, histoire d'envenimer encore plus les choses.

Cette fois, le visage d'Emma est rempli de fureur.

« Quoi ? Espèce de salopard, viens ici que je t'en colle une ! »

(Il ne lui dit pas que c'est peut-être un mensonge.

Ou peut-être pas.

Qui sait ?)

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

Henry pense à son père, à cette famille qui est désormais si loin de lui, à tout ce qu'il a perdu et qu'il n'aura plus jamais.

Pan se met à jouer, la musique envahit  H enry, et à cet instant, c'est presque comme si tout ces gens-là n'avaient jamais existé.

 

9\. Smut :

 

Henry tremble, mais pas de peur.  Pan est là, et il sourit, se disant que cette histoire de cœur et de magie peut attendre.

Il ne s'imaginait pas que le corrompre aurait pu être si intéressant et plaisant… 

 

10\. UST :

 

Si Henry reste assez longtemps avec lui, Pan se dit qu'il pourra aisément le faire sombrer.

Il n'attend qu'une chose, que cela arrive.

 

 


	19. Regina/Snow

1\. Angst :

 

Snow White a tué Daniel sans vraiment le faire, et c'est plus une excuse pour que Regina n'ait pas à haïr Cora ou à tenter de se venger d'elle.

Regina a tué le père de la princesse, le roi, cet homme qui ne l'a jamais respecté, jamais aimé, jamais comprise, qui l'a mise en prison.

Aucune d'elle ne hait réellement l'autre, en fin de compte.

 

2\. AU :

 

Regina a tué Cora.

Elle l'a tuée et ne s'est pas laissée aveuglée par ses paroles de haine. Ne s'est pas faite manipulée, elle a laissé explosé sa rage, sa haine, sa colère contre la bonne personne.

Elle l'a tuée et au lieu de fuir, elle va parler au roi, lui avoue tout, et Léopold la croit, parce qu'il connaît la perfidie de Cora.

Et Snow White, une fois qu'elle sait, _supplie_ son père de ne _pas_ l'épouser, parce qu'elle ne veut pas que son amie soit prisonnière d'un mariage sans amour.

Les années passent, la jeune femme fait le deuil de son amour et de sa mère, et un jour, elle comprend que son regard sur la princesse a changé.

Sa douleur n'a pas disparu, mais quelque chose l'a remplacée.

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

 

Regina ne comprend pas pourquoi les gens de ce monde pensent qu'elle a jamais voulu tué Snow White pour sa beauté, ni même qu'elle a déjà voulu le faire.

Ils ne savent rien de son histoire, et c'est désespérant !

 

4\. Crossover [Contes des royaumes]  :

 

Ici, la méchante reine s'appelle Lilith et elle a parfaitement accepté ses sentiments pour la princesse, même si cela n'a pas été sans mal.

Regina, quant à elle, pense à une jeune femme qu'elle ne hait pas tant que cela et qui repose à cet instant précis dans un cercueil de verre.

Par sa faute.

Elle se demande si elle osera jamais aller essayer de la réveiller.

 

5\. First Time :

 

Snow White a dix-sept ans, elle est jeune, et elle est belle, elle est douce et Regina oublie presque qu'elle est supposée la haïr pour ce qu'elle a fait à Daniel.

 

6\. Fluff :

 

Il y a certaines chose qui se sont passées pendant la malédiction et que Mary-Margaret a oublié.

Tant mieux, se dit Regina.

Il ne ferait pas bon qu'on sache que la méchante Reine a aussi un bon côté.

 

7\. Humour :

 

« Donc, si je comprends bien, tu ne veux pas de prince, dit la reine avec scepticisme.

\- Une reine m'irait bien mieux ! Répond la jeune princesse avec audace. »

Regina a presque envie de rire, en fait, elle apprécie.

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

Elles ont essayé de se détruire l'une l'autre, enfin surtout Regina, et la question est de savoir si elles sauront ou non réparer ce qui était autrefois et qui n'est plus.

Bien sûr qu'elles y arrivent.

 

9\. Smut :

 

Snow White fera tout pour faire que Regina oublie le roi.

(C'est à la fois terriblement simple et très difficile.)

 

10\. UST :

 

Maleficent ne peut s'empêcher de faire une remarque sur la nuit de noces de la jeune princesse.

Regina l'écoute, comprend ce qui s'y cache, et ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'a pas totalement tord.

(Jamais elle ne l'avouera à voix haute.)


	20. Regina/Snow (Dark!Snow)

1\. Angst [Prend appui sur l'épisode 16 de la saison 1] :

 

Snow tire sur la reine, la touche au cœur, et David ne peut rien faire.

Son cœur se noircit pour toujours, et celle qu'ils connaissaient est morte.

Peut-être que la reine se réjouirait si elle savait.

 

2\. AU :

 

Regina ne tue pas Snow White, non.

En fait, elle fait exactement ce que Cora voulait lui faire.

Elle noircit son cœur, la manipule, la fait sombrer dans les ténèbres et lui fait goûter à la magie.

Le jour où, pendant la guerre contre le roi Georges, la princesse met à mort un prince nommé James, la reine sourit sans même savoir pourquoi.

Elle commence à l'apprécier, en fait, cette princesse.

Peut-être même qu'elle pourrait aimer cela.

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

 

« Regina ! Éloigne-toi d'elle !

\- Merci David, mais je sais encore me défendre ! Maintenant, si tu pouvais me laisser seule avec ma femme, ce serait bien, merci ! »

 

4\. Crossover [La Belle au Bois dormant] :

 

Snow White et Aurore sont toutes deux tombées pour une méchante sorcière, celle qui a voulu les tuer, leur mentor.

Celle qui les a changés d'une manière qu'elles n'auraient jamais cru pouvoir accepter avant.

Elles se sourient, ne regrettent rien.

 

5\. First Time :

 

Il y a le sang, la mort, et toutes ces autres choses.

Cette fois-ci, Snow White sourit, ne dit rien, et accepte.

Cette fois-ci, oui, elle tombe.

Et alors ?

 

6\. Fluff :

 

Les ombres ne lui font plus peur, depuis que la reine l'a accueillie parmi celles-ci.

 

7\. Humour :

 

« Si je te trompes, tu me quittes ?

\- Non Regina. Je t'arrache les yeux, le cœur et je te le fais bouffer.

\- Je me souviens pourquoi je t'aime.

\- Parce que tu avais oublié ?

\- J'essaye d'être romantique, alors arrête d'être cynique, et écoute-moi. »

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

David est mort, et Snow comprend ce que Regina a vécu avec Daniel.

Mais ça ne change rien, et maintenant, elle doit la _tuer_.

 

9\. Smut :

 

Après la bataille, les deux femmes se retrouvent, et c'est encore mieux que d'habitude.

Elles ont encore du sang sur les mains.

 

10\. UST :

 

Ce qui est désespérant, c'est de ne rien pouvoir faire en dehors de leur chambre.


	21. Graham/Snow.

1\. Angst :

 

Il ne peut pas la tuer, non, il ne le peut pas, parce que ce serait injuste, horrible, et toutes sortes d'autres choses.

Il ne va pas la tuer et c'est ce qui va le perdre.

Là, tout de suite, cela ne compte pas.

 

2\. AU :

 

Elle lui a rendu son cœur.

Elle a vaincu la reine, l'a chassée de son château, et _elle lui a rendu son cœur_. 

Il peut enfin avoir une fin heureuse.

(C'est elle, bien évidemment.)

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

 

Le Chasseur est allé récupéré son cœur par lui-même, pendant la bataille contre la reine.

Et puis il l'a frappée, pour faire bonne mesure, après ce qu'elle lui a fait, elle le mérite bien.

Snow est là, et elle sourit, fier de lui.

 

4\. Crossover [Contes des royaumes] :

 

« Peu importe le monde, le chasseur sera toujours destiné à être avec une princesse ! »

 

5\. First Time :

 

Alors qu'il accompagne des soldats de la reine qui doivent tuer Snow White, le chasseur parvient à s'en prendre aux soldats et à la laisser s'enfuir, encore.

Elle ne le reconnaît pas, mais elle lui sourit, et elle part.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il n'a plus son cœur, il ressent presque quelque chose.

(Il aimerait que ça continue.)

 

6\. Fluff :

 

Avant qu'il ne se dévoile comme celui qui doit la tuer, ils parlent pendant leur promenade, se découvrent quelques points communs.

 

7\. Humour :

 

Elle et le chasseur ont tout les deux sauvé le prince.

Il devrait faire plus attention quant même !

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

Le chasseur n'est plus là, est prisonnier de la reine et n'a plus son cœur.

Il pense de plus en plus à la princesse, et c'est ce qui lui permet de tenir.

 

9\. Smut :

 

Elle l'embrasse, avant de partir.

Ce n'est rien, c'est un début, c'est un espoir.

 

10\. UST :

 

Ils ne se reverront plus après, pas avant la malédiction, du moins.

Dommage.

Ils auraient voulu avoir plus.


	22. Graham/Ruby

1\. Angst :

 

Graham meurt et c'est Emma, ou même Snow ensuite, qui devraient être le plus touchées.

Ruby en souffre, elle aussi, elle souffre de ne pas avoir mieux connu le Chasseur, ou même Graham lui-même.

 

2\. AU :

 

Après la malédiction de Pan, ils se retrouvent tout deux dans cette forêt où ils n'ont jamais vraiment été heureux.

Et là, pour la première fois, ils trouvent peut-être ce qu'ils cherchaient depuis longtemps.

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

 

Elle est la louve, il est le Chasseur.

Bien sûr qu'ils ne peuvent que s'entendre !

 

4\. Crossover [HP] :

 

Dans ce monde, les loup-garous ne peuvent pas se contrôler, et Ruby est l'une d'entre eux.

Graham s'en fout, lui fait parfaitement confiance, et ceux qui pourraient critiquer sa relation avec la louve n'ont rien à dire.

 

5\. First Time :

 

Dans L'Enchanted Forest, Red entend parler de ce courageux Chasseur qui a sauvé son amie, et elle voudrait tellement pouvoir le rencontrer.

À Storybrooke, elle ne comprend ce qu'elle a raté que quand la malédiction se brise.

 

6\. Fluff :

 

Ils ont oublié.

Ils ont oublié, et pourtant, ils se tournent autour pendant vingt-huit ans.

Peut-être que c'est aussi à cause de ça.

 

7\. Humour :

 

Graham peut être vraiment charmant quand il ne dit pas que son cœur n'est plus à sa place, et qu'il ne balance pas des fléchettes sur tout le monde.

Si, si, je vous assure !

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

Il est avec la mairesse, et cela ne le rend pas heureux.

Quand Ruby est là, il ne ressent peut-être toujours rien, mais au moins, il a l'impression d'être un peu moins misérable.

 

9\. Smut :

 

Oui, il a trompé la mairesse.

Pendant une nuit.

Avec la serveuse du bar.

Et alors ?

 

10\. UST :

 

Regina a toute l'attention du Shérif.

Si Ruby savait qu'elle avait son cœur au sens littéral, elle ne serait sans doute pas jalouse, mais seulement triste.

 


	23. Dorothy/Ruby.

1\. Angst :

 

Elle va la perdre, à cause de ce foutu sortilège, et elle maudit Zelena pour avoir osé s'en prendre à Dorothy.

Elle regrette, à cet instant, de ne pas le lui avoir dit.

De ne pas lui avoir dit « Je t'aime ».

 

2\. AU [Modern setting – no magic]  :

 

Dorothy est infirmière, Ruby est une patiente un peu ivre qui ne devrait sans doute pas être là.

Leur rencontre arrive par hasard, et oui c'est cliché, mais peu importe.

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

 

«  _Non_ , Ruby n'est _pas_ ma louve de compagnie, alors maintenant, tirez-vous si vous voulez pas qu'elle vous bouffe la jambe. »

 

4\. Crossover [Fairy Tales] :

 

Les contes parlent de princesses, de héros, et de fins heureuses traditionnelles.

Elles sont une louve et une aventurière, leur conte n'a rien de traditionnel, et elle s'en fichent.

 

5\. First Time :

 

Dorothy est une guerrière qui sait parfaitement se battre.

Granny approuve aussitôt le choix de sa petite fille, la première fois qu'elle la voit.

 

6\. Fluff :

 

D'ordinaire, l'expression, « j'irais jusqu'en enfer pour toi », n'est normalement que métaphorique.

Ruby, elle, l'a prise au pied de la lettre, elle y est allée, et elle l'a _sauvée_.

 

7\. Humor :

 

« Tu comptes encore me tirer dessus ?

\- Je ne t'ai jamais tiré dessus je te signale.

\- Oh flûte, je comptais te comparer à Cupidon, et te dire que tu avais envoyé une flèche tout droit dans mon cœur.

\- Tu sais que c'est absurde ?

\- J'ai jamais dit le contraire. »

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

Dorothy a perdu sa tante, pour toujours, à cause d'Hadès.

Elle souffre, certes, mais ce qu'elle sait aussi, c'est que Ruby sera là, elle sera toujours là.

9\. Smut :

 

L'avantage, c'est qu'à Oz, personne ne les suit ou ne vient les voir, la plupart du temps.

 

10\. UST :

 

Avant de s'être tout dit, les deux femmes ont souffert d'un manque qu'elles ne s'expliquaient pas.

 

 


	24. Hook/Emma.

**Saison 3.**

 

1\. Angst :

 

Ils sont à Neverland, et Henry est en danger, en fait, il va peut-être même mourir.

Ce n'est pas le moment de s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre maintenant, surtout alors qu'elle croit encore que Neal est mort, mais peut-être aussi que c'est le seul moyen pour échapper à sa douleur.

 

2\. AU [Role reversal] :

 

Elle n'est qu'une voleuse, une pirate, et pourtant, il ne la met pas aux fers, même si elle l'a giflé.

Sans doute parce qu'elle est, il le sait, bien plus que ce qu'elle semble être.

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

 

Quand elle a appris que les contes de fées ainsi que les personnages de contes étaient réels, Emma n'a pas immédiatement pensé à la potentiel adaptation des dits personnages au monde normal.

Et aux difficultés que cela pourrait engendrer.

Hé bien… maintenant que Hook est à Storybrooke, elle y pense constamment…

 

4\. Crossover [Tales From the Kingdoms + Présence d'un des mes OC] :

 

Ils y retournent, encore, et c'en est presque drôle.

Quand elle les voit, Amélia ne dit rien, et sourit, sa main glissée dans celle d'une jeune femme.

Tout ce qui était supposé être est désormais, et elle n'a rien à ajouter.

 

5\. First Time :

 

Elle se souvient.

Elle se souvient, de lui, notamment, et alors, ce manque, cette absence qui était en elle disparaît aussitôt.

 

6\. Fluff :

 

Ils sont dans une autre époque que la leur, et tout va peut-être bientôt disparaître, tout ce qu'ils connaissaient ne sera peut-être plus.

Ils sont ensemble, et même si cela ne fait pas tout, cela suffit pour l'instant.

 

7\. Humor :

Killian se retient vraiment pour ne pas dire à David que c'est de sa fille dont il est amoureux.

Ce serait presque drôle de voir le prince s'évanouir en apprenant cela.

Oh, et ça créerait aussi un paradoxe temporel, sans aucun doute.

(Entre autres choses.)

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

Il a failli mourir, et même si Emma l'a sauvé, même si elle tient à lui, elle est en colère contre lui, et elle a bien raison de le faire.

Il tente de se racheter plus tard, et même si c'est compliqué, il y arrive.

Ils ne restent pas fâchés bien longtemps.

 

9\. Smut :

 

Neverland a été l'occasion de certaines découvertes et expériences, mais ça, personne n'a besoin de le savoir.

 

10\. UST :

 

Il ne peut pas l'embrasser, à cause du sort, et c'est une des nombreuses choses frustrantes résidant dans le fait de ne pas pouvoir approcher Emma


	25. Elsa/Emma.

1\. Angst :

 

Elle a perdu Anna, elle ne sait pas où elle est et tout le monde la prend pour un monstre.

À qui peut-elle faire confiance actuellement ?

 

2\. AU [No Curse] :

 

La princesse Emma a trouvé une urne dont on dit qu'elle renferme un trésor.

Il n'y a qu'une femme à l'intérieur, mais elle a de la magie, et elle peut changer les choses en glace.

Oui, pour elle, c'est bel et bien un trésor.

Ainsi qu'une très jolie rencontre.

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

 

« Elsa, est-ce que tu as _vraiment_ changé Zelena en glace en _éternuant_?

\- Oui. Officiellement.

\- ELSA !

\- T'en fait pas, se défendit la reine, c'est pas irréversible. Et oui, j'avais mes raisons.

\- A savoir ?

\- Regina avait droit à une pause. »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, avant de sourire à sa petite amie.

« Merci.

\- Oh, mais je t'en pris. »

 

4\. Crossover [HP] :

 

A Arendelle et même à Storybrooke, la magie, bien que présente, est plus exceptionnelle qu'autre chose.

À Poudlard, réalisent Emma et Elsa, c'est une chose assez anodine, et là-bas, elles peuvent être elles-même.

 

5\. First Time :

 

Elsa revient, et Emma comprend alors à quel point elle lui a manqué.

 

6\. Fluff :

 

Dans ses yeux, Elsa lit la même peur contre elle-même qu'elle avait autrefois ressenti.

Elle fera tout pour qu'Emma laisse cette peur disparaître et s'envoler loin d'elle.

 

7\. Humor :

 

« Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'un de tes amis est un bonhomme de neige qui parle ?

\- Hum… Non… Absolument pas. Pas du tout. Les bonhommes de neige ne parlent pas. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien.

\- Pourquoi ris-tu ?

\- Je commence à comprendre à quel point mon monde s'est trompé sur ton histoire. »

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

Anna est sans doute morte à cet instant, et la ville est sur le point de se déchirer.

Elles sont là l'une pour l'autre, et ça aide, un peu.

 

9\. Smut :

 

Il n'y a plus de glace.

Il n'y a plus de froid ou de peine.

Il n'y a plus qu'elles.

 

10\. UST :

 

Emma est en train de geler, et Elsa qui la réchauffe est probablement beaucoup trop proche pour que ça reste innocent d'une quelconque manière.


	26. Lily/Emma.

**ND'A : One-sided. Que du côté de Lily, donc.**

 

1\. Angst (SwanQueen impliqué) :

 

Ton arme est braquée sur moi et tu vas peut-être me tuer.

En fait, c'est plus ou moins une certitude.

Aujourd'hui, je vais mourir.

Il y a de la colère dans tes yeux Emma, tellement de colère, et je suis désolée.

Je t'aime.

Et toi, tu me hais.

Ce n'est pas pour moi que tu ne le fais pas, pas vrai ?

C'est à cause d'elle, de cette brune, de cette femme que tu aimes, pas vrai ?

Pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie.

 

2\. AU [No Curse] :

 

Elle est la fille de Maleficent, elle est un dragon, un _monstre_.

Lily, doucement, rêve d'un monde où elle et cette jeune et belle princesse pourraient s'aimer.

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

 

« Question technique de séduction, j'ai déjà connu mieux. Désolée Lily, mais c'est toujours _non_. »

 

4\. Crossover [Fairy Tales] :

 

Les princesses épousent des princes, pas des dragons.

Lily le sait parfaitement, elle n'aura droit à rien.

 

5\. First Time :

 

Elle l'aime. Elle n'a que quatorze ans, et elle aime.

Et elle sait déjà que cela ne la mènera à rien.

 

6\. Fluff :

 

Emma est sa meilleure amie, et cela devrait suffire, non ?

(C'est le cas, juste pour un temps.)

 

7\. Humor :

 

Une dragonne et une princesse.

Toute cette histoire est presque drôle.

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

La transformation en dragon est douloureuse.

Pas autant que le fait de savoir Emma loin d'elle.

 

9\. Smut :

 

Pendant toute ces années où elle a été loin de la Sauveuse, il a été dur pour elle de compenser son absence.

Elle ne l'a fait que dans la douleur.

 

10\. UST :

 

Ses rêves ( _tout_ ses rêves) sont peuplés par une certaine Sauveuse.


	27. Lily/Emma.

**ND'A :** **Réciproque, cette fois.**

 

1\. Angst :

 

La trahison, c'est cela qui lui fait le plus mal, que Lily ait brisé ce lien entre elles, qu'elle ne lui ai pas dit la vérité.

Pas étonnant qu'Emma lui en veuille encore après toutes ces années.

 

2\. AU [what if]  :

 

Le fait est qu'Emma l'avait suffisamment aimée pour pouvoir lui pardonner, et Lily savait déjà qu'elle lui en serait toujours éternellement reconnaissante.

 

3\. Crack!Fic (UA Saison 1) :

 

Lily haussa un sourcil étonné.

« Donc, selon ton fils, il y a une malédiction, tu es la fille de Blanche-Neige et du Prince Charmant, et la méchante Reine est sa mère adoptive ?

\- Oui. As-tu quelque chose à ajouter ?

\- Rien. Juste que si ce Sheriff de mes deux s'approche encore de toi, je lui arrache le cœur qu'il n'a plus, okay ?

\- Tu sais que tu es aussi supposée être un dragon ?

\- QUOI ? »

 

4\. Crossover (X-men) :

 

Une femme pouvant faire de la magie et une autre ayant la capacité de se transformer en _dragon_?

Heu… d'accord.

Le professeur Xavier haussa les épaules.

Après tout, pourquoi pas.

 

5\. First Time :

 

La solitude ne leur fait plus peur, à aucune d'elles désormais, et c'est grâce à l'autre.

 

6\. Fluff :

 

Le regard que pose Emma sur Lily alors que celle-ci est en dragon est plein d'admiration, et c'est seulement à cet instant que Lily réalise à quel ça lui a manqué.

 

7\. Humor :

 

« Je voudrais te faire rencontrer mes parents.

\- J'imagine que je devrais être impressionnée ?

\- En fait, c'est plutôt eux qui ont peur de ne pas faire bonne impression et que tu ne les acceptes pas. Alors, essaye de ne pas en faire trop, d'accord ?

\- Si l'un ou l'autre me gonfles, tu sais ce qui arriveras…

\- Évites de te transformer en dragon, si possible.

\- J'essayerais… »

 

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

La vengeance n'est pas la seule solution, mais Lily est beaucoup trop prise dans sa douleur pour accepter d'être raisonnée.

Sauf par Emma, bien sûr.

 

9\. Smut (léger BDSM. En quelque sorte.) :

 

Pour tout ce qu'elle lui a fait, Lily va devoir être punie.

Et Emma sait parfaitement comment s'y prendre.

 

10\. UST :

 

Leur séparation a été longue.

Beaucoup trop.


	28. Gideon/Roderick.

 

1\. Angst :

 

Roderick lui parle de Sauveuse et d'espoir, mais Gideon ne sait pas encore s'il en est capable.

De croire en quoi que ce soit.

Après avoir vécu toute sa vie dans les ténèbres, il lui est difficile pour lui de réussir à voir la lumière et de croire en elle.

 

2\. AU (what if) :

 

La fée Noire a été vaincue et, lorsque Gideon rend enfin son apparence à Roderick, ses parents voient alors un véritable sourire apparaître sur le visage de leur fils.

 

3\. Crack!Fic (UA, Roderick est vivant, transformé, et Gideon l'a emmené avec lui.) :

 

Il y a un cafard sur l'épaule de Gideon, et Emma ne sait pas vraiment quoi en penser.

Mais bon, après tout, ce n'est pas à elle de juger des fréquentations du jeune homme.

 

4\. Crossover (Doctor Who) :

 

 _Au_ _secours_ , voudrait hurler Gideon. _Sauvez-le, je vous en supplie._ _Emmenez-le avec vous._

 

5\. First Time :

 

Le goût de la trahison est amer pour Roderick, et douloureux aussi, plus encore que tout le reste, et presque plus que les coups de fouet de Fiona.

 

6\. Fluff :

 

Elle ne les séparera jamais complètement, physiquement, peut-être.

Mais certainement pas en pensée.

 

7\. Humor (UA Réincarnation) :

 

« On se connaît ?

\- Non, mais ça pourrait avoir été le cas, autrefois, dans une autre vie.

\- Tu sais que je ne comprends rien à ton charabia ? »

Gideon sourit.

« Un jour, tu comprendras. »

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

Malgré les interdictions de Fiona, et avant qu'elle les sépare, Gideon vient rejoindre Roderick, après que la fée Noire l'a torturé.

Il reste là, à côté, ne disant rien.

La douleur est toujours là mais Gideon aussi, alors ça rend peut-être les choses moins pires.

 

9\. Smut :

 

Si il n'y avait pas leur mission, et leur quête pour retrouver la Sauveuse, Roderick embrasserait bien Gideon pour le remercier.

Oh et puis flûte !

(Cela ne semble pas déranger l'autre outre mesure, alors bon…

Autant continuer.)

 

10\. UST :

 

Il ne sont que des enfants, au début.

Ils se revoient, et peut-être que quelque chose change.

Mais cela, Gideon le sait malgré lui, il n'aura jamais le temps de le découvrir.


	29. Frederick/Abigail.

1\. Angst :

 

Avant que la malédiction de son père ne frappe son fiancé, Abigail appréciait l'or que sa main enchantée leur permettait d'avoir, assurant ainsi la prospérité de leur royaume, pour toujours, et sans avoir de guerres à mener.

Maintenant, elle le hait.

 

2\. AU :

 

Snow jeta un regard amusé vers sa sœur Abigail, qui ne semblait toujours pas s'être remise de sa rencontre avec le prince Frederick.

« Ne serais-tu pas amoureuse, très chère petite sœur ? »

Au lieu de soupirer, Abigail se contenta de lui répondre.

« Oh… et toi et le prince James alors ? »

Sa sœur rougit.

« Oh, tais-toi ! »

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

 

Si ce n'était pas aussi cruel, elle aurait bien utilisé la main de son père pour transformer le prince James en or.

D'ailleurs… peut-être même qu'elle l'avait fait.

Elle ne voulait pas de ce mariage, par la magie, est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait le comprendre ?

(Oh, et ne vous en faite pas, elle avait abattu la sirène après ça.

Qui a dit qu'il fallait avoir un prince pour résoudre les situations problématiques ?)

 

4\. Crossover [Contes des Royaumes, _Charme_ ] :

 

Il est le Chasseur, forcé de se transformer en rat tous les jours, et de ne pouvoir être humain que la nuit, éloigné de celle qu'il aime et qui ne le voit même pas.

Elle sait ce que ce genre de douleur peut faire.

 

5\. First Time :

 

Ils disent que la princesse Abigail est une petite peste pleine de prétention, arrogante, et agaçante.

Frederick comprend instantanément en la voyant que tout ces gens-là sont très loin de la vérité.

 

6\. Fluff :

 

Il est beau, se dit-elle, respirant calmement, endormi, _vivant_.

« Est-ce que ça te prend souvent de me regarder dormir ? » Demanda-t-il, amusé.

Elle le fit taire d'un baiser.

« Je ne te laisse plus partir », lui dit-elle avec une assurance qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas.

 

7\. Humor :

 

« Donc, vous êtes le prince James ?

\- Oui. Et je suis bien heureux de ne pas avoir épousé votre fiancée.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Fit-il, faussement offensé.

\- Parce que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Et je dois bien admettre que je n'aurais pas voulu avoir à vous combattre, quand vous seriez revenu rechercher votre fiancée. »

Frederick se mit à rire.

« Moi de même », affirma le prince.

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

Il y a des moments où elle hait son père pour ce qu'il a fait, même si c'est involontaire.

Il y a des moments où elle hait Frederick de l'avoir laissée seule.

Il y en a d'autres où elle se hait elle-même d'être aussi impuissante.

Elle hait le destin, aussi.

Sa haine ne disparaît que quand elle le retrouve.

 

9\. Smut :

 

Ils se retrouvent, pour la première fois depuis tellement de temps, et c'est _bon._

 

10\. UST :

 

Elle est humaine.

Il est une statue.

Ça ne peut pas marcher, et ça aussi, ça lui brise le cœur.


	30. Hook/Emma.

**Pendant la saison 4.**

 

1\. Angst :

 

Il y a cette peur qui la hante, qui la glace, qui l'effare et à laquelle elle ne veut pas penser, celle de le perdre, comme elle a déjà perdu tant de monde avant.

Il fera tout pour que cela ne se réalise pas.

 

2\. AU [Arendelle]  :

 

Elle est la reine aux mains de glace, la solitaire, celle que personne ne veut approcher.

Parfois, elle se demande si son enfer se terminera un jour.

(Oui.)

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

 

 _Ok_ , _très_ _bien_ , se dit Emma, _ne plus laisser Elsa faire n'importe quoi avec sa magie, c'est noté._

(Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le regard interloqué de Killian.)

 

4\. Crossover [HP] :

 

Elle est à Serpentard, il est à Gryffondor.

Qui a dit qu'entre maisons on ne pouvait pas s'entendre ?

 

5\. First Time [cf 4x21/4x22] :

 

Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui l'a oubliée, et elle comprend à quel point ça a dû lui faire mal, l'autre fois, pendant la malédiction de Pan.

Mais elle n'est pas inquiète, elle lui apprendra à se souvenir d'elle.

 

6\. Fluff :

 

Il y a le retour de Gold, les Queens of Darkness, cette histoire d'Auteur et de fins heureuses, et de noirceur, aussi.

Ils sont là l'un pour l'autre, et le reste du monde ne compte pas, pas pour l'instant.

 

7\. Humor  :

 

« Dis-moi Emma, qu'est-ce qu'un wookie ? »

Emma éclata alors de rire, et commença à lui expliquer Star Wars.

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

Il est mort, pendant quelques heures seulement, mais cela ne change rien.

Son cœur se brise, et ne se répare qu'à son retour.

 

9\. Smut :

 

Après ce que Gold a fait, après sa presque mort à lui, le pirate, après qu'elle lui a rendu son cœur, Emma ne se contrôle plus.

Elle sent son corps contre le sien, et à cet instant précis, elle se sent terriblement _vivante_.

 

10\. UST :

 

Elle va devenir la Ténébreuse, et ils vont être séparés.

Encore.

Auront-ils jamais la paix ?

(Non. Bien sûr que non.)


	31. Belle/Ruby.

1\. Angst :

 

Elle allait encore perdre Belle, juste après l'avoir rencontrée.

Ruby tenta d'étouffer ses larmes, et ne put que maudire la magie, la frontière, le pirate, et Rumplestiltskin aussi, un peu.

 

2\. AU [Rumplestiltskin n'est jamais revenu après la saison 3] :

 

Le mot _famille_ prenait un tout autre sens, maintenant qu'elle avait Ruby et Neal à ses côtés.

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

 

Ruby était certes adorable, quand elle était en louve, et qu'elle avait le contrôle.

Mais peut-être, oui peut-être qu'elle était justement un peu trop, une louve.

Non pas que Belle se plaigne de l'affection de sa petite amie, mais là, c'en était presque gênant.

Elles étaient en public que diable. Et avoir une petite amie se comportant un peu comme un chien, c'était certes mignon.

Mais aussi embarrassant.

(Enfin, elle s'était juste fait lécher le visage par la louve, rien de plus.)

 

4\. Crossover [La Belle et La Bête] :

 

Belle, face à la louve, censée être effrayante, ne put que sourire.

« Ne vous en faites pas, lui confia-t-elle, j'en ai vu d'autres, des bêtes. Et des pires, aussi. »

Ruby ne put s'empêcher de soulever un sourcil circonspect.

C'en était presque vexant !

 

5\. First Time [UA où la Reine n'a pas capturé Belle après son aventure avec Mulan et Philippe] :

 

Rêveur devenu Grincheux l'emmène auprès de son amie, la princesse.

Mais le cœur de Belle ne semble s'arrêter que quand elle croise le regard de la magnifique jeune femme qui se trouve à ses côtés.

Peut-être que, pour la première fois, elle peut se dire que guérir de Rumplestiltskin ne sera pas impossible non plus.

 

6\. Fluff [S5A et où Belle découvre que Rumple est le Dark One à nouveau] :

 

Will a retrouvé Anastasie, et Rumple l'a encore trahie.

C'est presque devenu une triste habitude, pour lui.

Elle se souvient de ce qu'il s'est passé entre elle et Ruby, pendant les semaines où il n'était pas là.

Cette fois-ci, elle se fiche _réellement_ des conséquences.

C'est sans aucune hésitation qu'elle se rue dans les bras de sa (désormais) petite-amie, et qu'elle l'embrasse.

« Je t'aime. »

Elle sait qu'un jour, quand la douleur de la perte de Rumple sera morte, ces mots deviendront réalité.

 

7\. Humor :

 

On peut dire que, dans son histoire, Belle est tombée amoureuse de deux Bêtes, et que…

Heu… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là ?

C'est Belle, elle a giflé l'auteur, et elle a dit, je cite : « Ruby n'a rien à voir avec la Bête que Rumple a pu être, ou est encore, et le premier qui affirmera le contraire s'en prendra une, de ma part _et_ de la sienne, c'est compris ? »

Okay… très bien.

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

Rumplestiltskin vient de la trahir, elle tient encore la dague dans sa main, et son corps tremble, elle sanglote encore beaucoup.

Ruby, son amie, est là, et elle la serre dans ses bras, et pour une fois, Belle s'autorise à un peu penser à elle.

(Elle pensera aux conséquences plus tard.)

 

9\. Smut [S4A] :

 

La haine de Belle contre Rumple est plus que palpable, et quelque chose s'est brisé en elle, c'est certain.

C'est la colère qui la pousse dans les bras de Ruby, et la louve, faiblement, en profite.

« Je t'aime, lui murmure la bibliothécaire, un jour. Ou une nuit. »

Ce n'est qu'un mensonge, mais Ruby décide de le prendre comme vrai.

Elle aurait presque envie d'y croire.

 

10\. UST :

 

Belle est Lacey, mais ce n'est _pas_ Belle.

Et Ruby sai t alors qu'elle aura encore beaucoup de mal à lui résister.


	32. Ruby/Mulan.

1\. Angst :

 

Ruby a perdu tout ce qui lui était le plus cher, elle vient de se découvrir louve, et elle n'a même pas le temps d'accepter cet état de fait qu'elle doit aussitôt s'enfuir.

Elle ignore qu'à des milliers de kilomètres de là, il y a une femme qui va aussi mal qu'elle.

(Un jour, elles se trouveront.)

 

2\. AU [Modern setting/No magic] :

 

Il y a une fille sympa, là-bas, où les gens font de l'escrime, mais Ruby n'admettra jamais qu'elle ne va là-bas que pour elle.

Pas plus que Mulan n'admettra qu'elle vient dans le restaurant où Ruby travaille uniquement pour la voir, et essayer, peut-être, un jour, de lui parler.

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

 

Donc, ils viennent tout juste de défaire Zelena en utilisant du _pavot_  ?

Mulan haussa un sourcil.

Oh.

C'était un peu décevant, quant même.

 

4\. Crossover [Gravity Falls] :

 

La petite fille nommée Mabel semble absolument convaincue que son devoir est de jouer les entremetteuses et de réunir ensemble ses deux adorables filles qui sont forcément faites l'une pour l'autre (et ce même si son jumeau Dipper tente par tout les moyens de l'en empêcher, parce que, quant même, ce ne sont pas leurs affaires.)

Ruby et Mulan sourient, attendries, n'osant même pas lui faire remarquer qu'elle n'a même pas besoin de le faire.

 

5\. First Time :

 

Elles viennent toutes les trois de retrouver Arthur grâce au flair de la louve, et elles ont également vaincu la sorcière de l'Ouest, leur ennemie commune.

Ruby sourit alors, Mulan la regarde, et soudain, elle _sait_.

 

6\. Fluff :

 

Peut-être qu'avec Mulan à ses côtés, Ruby n'aura en aucun besoin d'une quelconque meute pour trouver le bonheur.

Peut-être qu'elle l'a déjà, en fin de compte.

 

7\. Humor :

 

« Donc, si je comprends bien, vous avez vaincu _Zelena_ , toutes les trois, c'est-à-dire, une louve, une adolescente rebelle, et une guerrière, _sans_ _magie_  ? Demanda Emma, incrédule.

\- Hey ! Protestèrent Ruby et Mulan. Ne parle pas de Mérida ainsi.

\- Comment ça, c'est pas une adolescente rebelle ?

\- Non ! Ce n'est plus une adolescente, c'est tout. »

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

Red a aimé Belle. Mulan a aimé Aurore.

Et dans les deux cas, les deux femmes en sont sorties avec le cœur brisé.

Peut-être que maintenant, elles peuvent se guérir l'une l'autre.

 

9\. Smut :

 

Avant Mulan, elle a eu Peter, et en même temps, ils n'ont pas eu grand-chose non plus.

Avec Mulan, maintenant, elle a tout.

 

10\. UST :

 

Mérida voudrait bien leur dire d'arrêter de se regarder ainsi toutes les deux minutes.

Elles ont un roi et une sorcière à vaincre, c'est pas le moment de se regarder comme ça !

Est-ce qu'elle est la seule à être sérieuse dans cette équipe ?


	33. Mérida/Mulan.

1\. Angst :

 

Son père est mort, et il n'y a rien qu'elle puisse faire pour changer cela.

 

2\. AU :

 

« Un mariage _arrangé_  ? Mais enfin mère, vous m'aviez promis…

\- Attends de la rencontrer avant de protester, tu verras, elle est vraiment charmante.

\- …

\- …

\- Comment ça, _elle_  ? »

(Sa mère a eu raison, en fin de compte.)

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

 

Un dragon qui _parle_ , sérieusement ?

Qu'est-ce que les habitants de ce monde ont fumé pour penser que son histoire c'était vraiment passée ainsi ?

 

4\. Crossover [Robin des bois] :

 

Mérida grommelle, vexée de s'être faite battre au tir à l'arc par un _renard_ qui porte un costume ridicule et qui _parle_ , bordel. 

Mulan sourit et lève les yeux au ciel.

C'est fou ce que sa petite amie est susceptible.

 

5\. First Time :

 

Mérida n'a jamais pensé qu'elle pourrait aimer quelqu'un avant de rencontrer Mulan.

Le sourire de la guerrière lui a démontré le contraire.

 

6\. Fluff :

 

Mulan n'a rien à voir avec les guerriers arrogants qui se vantent de leurs exploits, mais elle n'est pas non plus comme ces femmes qui la méprisent de vouloir se battre comme un homme.

Elle est _parfaite_ et Mérida a presque l'impression que son cœur va exploser tellement elle est heureuse.

 

7\. Humor :

 

« Attends, tu veux dire que mon père t'as fait venir _toi_ , non pas juste pour m'entraîner, mais _pour_ _que_ _je_ _me_ _trouve_ _quelqu'un_  ? Papa, je n'ai pas besoin que tu te mêles de ma vie amoureuse, je m'en sors très bien, merci ! »

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

Mulan a eu le cœur brisé déjà une fois, et elle a terriblement peur que Mérida, même sans le savoir, ne fasse exactement la même chose avec elle.

Cette dernière lui montre qu'en réalité, elle n'a rien à voir avec Aurore.

Elle la choisira _elle_ , parce qu'elle l'aime.

 

9\. Smut :

 

C'est quelque chose qu'aucune d'elle deux ne connaît, mais cela n'a pas d'importance.

Ensemble, elles apprendront.

 

10\. UST :

 

Mérida se bat avec elle, pendant l'entraînement, comme toujours, et soudain, inexplicablement, elle ressent elle un feu qu'elle n'a jamais ressenti, qu'elle ne comprend pas.

(Elle ne sait pas si elle veut comprendre.)


	34. Aurore/Mulan.

1\. Angst :

 

Mulan ne comprend que son regard sur Aurore n'a changé que quand il est trop tard.

Philippe est revenu.

 

2\. AU :

 

Aurore embrassa tendrement la guerrière sur les lèvres, la réveillant de son profond sommeil maudit.

Mulan lui sourit.

« Tu m'as trouvée.

\- Bien sûr que je l'ai fait. Tu me connais, non ? »

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

 

Cette foutue sorcière allait l'entendre.

Transformer _son_ Aurore en _singe_ _volant_ , sérieusement ?

Il ne resterait plus grand-chose de Zelena, une fois que la guerrière en aurait fini avec elle.

 

4\. Crossover (Fairy Tales) :

 

Et la guerrière sauva la princesse, puis vécut heureuse avec elle jusqu'à la fin des temps.

 

5\. First Time :

 

Mulan tient son cœur entre ses mains, et à cet instant, Aurore se déteste pour oser éprouver autre chose que de l'amitié pour elle.

 

6\. Fluff :

 

Aurore a vu son cœur être _gardé_ et _protégé_ par Mulan.

Au sens littéral du terme.

Ce n'est peut-être pas à elle qu'elle l'avait confié, mais la jeune femme est celle qui s'en est le mieux occupé, depuis que Philippe a disparu.

 

7\. Humor :

 

« Non Mulan, je ne suis pas vexée du fait que Philippe soit en couple avec _Robin_ _des_ _bois_.

\- Oh vraiment, tu n'es pas vexée ? Ironisa sa petite-amie.

\- Non ! Je suis vexée parce que tu es la première à avoir été au courant.

\- C'était un concours de circonstance…

\- Tu penses qu'ils nous inviteront à leur mariage ?

\- Aurore !

\- Quoi ? On les a bien invités au notre ! »

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

Cora lui a promis qu'elle pourrait avoir tout si elle l'aidait.

Aurore a refusé, et, alors qu'elle voit Mulan qui repose à ses côtés, elle se dit qu'elle ne regrette rien.

 

9\. Smut [2x09] :

 

Elles ont faillit se perdre, Mulan vient de rendre son cœur à Aurore, et elles font l'amour dans l'herbe, à même le sol, presque avec violence, juste heureuses de s'être retrouvées.

 

10\. UST :

 

Aurore a Philippe, mais il reste toujours en elle ce regret de n'avoir rien tenté avec Mulan à l'époque où elles étaient encore à sa recherche.


	35. Aurore/Philippe/Mulan.

1\. Angst :

 

Mulan hait d'abord Aurore parce qu'elle a Philippe, et pas elle.

Puis, elle hait Philippe parce qu'Aurore se bat pour lui, pour le retrouver.

Puis elle se hait pour les aimer de cette façon, parce qu'elle n'aura que la solitude, et rien d'autre.

 

2\. AU [Bad ending] :

 

Avec la magie, il y a toujours un prix à payer.

Dans leur cas, le prix a été la vie de Mulan, afin de ramener l'âme de Philippe, emportée par le spectre.

Grâce à elle, ils sont à nouveau ensemble, mais ils savent tout deux pertinemment que jamais, non, _jamais_ , ils ne seront à nouveau complets sans elle.

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

 

Il y a trois singes volants qui rôdent en ce moment-même près de la mairie, et Emma ne sait même pas si elle a vraiment envie de comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

 

4\. Crossover [HP] :

 

A ce qu'il paraît, les deux préfets de Gryffondor ont craqué sur la capitaine de Quidditch de Serdaigle.

Est-ce qu'il y a des paris par rapport à la question de savoir à quel moment ils vont _enfin_ se déclarer ?

Non, bien sûr que non !

 

5\. First Time :

 

Mulan porte dans ses bras un petit garçon, le fils d'Aurore et de Philippe, et c'est autant son fils qu'il est le leur.

Ils sont vraiment une famille, à présent.

 

6\. Fluff [Référence au RedSnowing. Parce que.] :

 

Snow a tout de suite compris ce qu'il en retournait à son retour dans l'Enchanted Forest, et son approbation et son sourire ont réchauffé le cœur d'Aurore plus que n'importe quel discours, parce qu'elle se sent _acceptée_.

Après tout, son amie elle aussi est dans une relation amoureuse avec deux personnes.

 

7\. Humor :

 

« Donc ils pensent que mon histoire se résume à _moi_ , attendant mon _prince charmant_ venant me sauver de mon sommeil éternel ? Dites-moi, où est la partie où  moi et Mulan nous partons dans une quête de sauver notre autre bien-aimé commun ? »

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

Philippe est mort, et il ne reviendra pas.

Mulan se confie, avoue ce qu'elle ressent pour lui, et pour Aurore aussi, et peut-être que cela n'a plus de sens, mais en tout cas, Mulan a envie de se battre encore pour quelque chose.

Aurore l'embrasse, et dans ce baiser, il y a la promesse qu'elles ne cesseront jamais de se battre.

 

9\. Smut :

 

Aurore est la première à embrasser Mulan, la première à accepter ce qu'ils ne cessent tout les trois de nier à chaque instant.

 

10\. UST :

 

Mulan se mord la lèvre jusqu'au sang, et tente d'étouffer la frustration qui la saisit à chaque instant depuis le retour de Philippe.

(Elle ne sait pas qu'il en est de même pour eux deux.)


	36. Aurore/Philippe

1\. Angst :

 

Aurore est jalouse de Mulan, de cette guerrière qui ne ressent rien pour Philippe et qui, semble-t-il, est déjà amoureuse d'un autre homme, un guerrier lui aussi, qui vit loin d'ici.

Cette jalousie paraît d'un seul coup beaucoup trop futile quand Philippe disparaît, lui est arraché, et que son cœur se brise en mille morceaux.

 

2\. AU [Role reversal]  :

 

Aurore soupira en voyant toutes les ronces autour d'elle qu'il lui restait encore à découper avant de pouvoir réussir à rejoindre l'endroit où Philippe se trouvait.

Son prince n'aurait pas pu se faire maudire dans un endroit plus facile d'accès, non ?

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

 

« Mais bien sûr que je suis jalouse ! Mulan est attirée par toi, c'est tellement évident !

\- Mais enfin Aurore, tu n'y es pas du tout ! Protesta Philippe. Mulan est asexuelle. »

Aurore sursauta, puis blêmit en voyant que oui, elle avait dit une belle connerie.

 

4\. Crossover [Modern setting. Roommate AU. Allusion au Hookfire.]  :

 

Philippe remercia intérieurement Neal et Killian de leur avoir laissé l'appartement que lui et Aurore partageaient avec eux.

La soirée allait être parfaite.

 

5\. First Time :

 

Elle se rend compte qu'elle l'a perdu seulement quand elle se retrouve dans cette pièce rouge, en feu, loin de lui, sans aucune possibilité de s'échapper.

 

6\. Fluff :

 

Le regard de Philippe se pose sur Aurore, très souvent, un peu comme si il avait désespérément peur de la voir disparaître sous ses yeux, pour toujours.

Mais elle reste là, et c'est un soulagement constant que de la voir ici, près de lui, en vie, et non pas sous le coup d'une horrible malédiction.

 

7\. Humor [Référence au film _Maléfique_ ]  :

 

« Attendez… Maléfique… ma _marraine_? À quel moment vous avez loupé le moment où elle a essayé de _m'endormir_ pour _toujours_  ? »

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

La présence de Philippe éloigne les cauchemars et la pièce en feu, bien plus que quoi que ce soit d'autre.

 

9\. Smut :

 

Il est là, avec elle, et il est _en_ _vie_.

Elle a déjà dormi pendant vingt-huit ans et plus, elle n'en peut plus d'attendre.

 

10\. UST :

 

La présence de Mulan empêche beaucoup de choses, et Aurore ne peut qu'attendre leur retour au château.


	37. Rumplestiltskin/Milah

1\. Angst :

 

Il va se battre pour leur pays, contre les ogres, pour _eux_ , et la peur la saisit parce qu'il va peut-être mourir.

Elle est tellement fière de lui.

 

2\. AU :

 

Il allait la perdre s'il refusait encore de partir, il le savait.

Alors ils partirent, refirent leur vie ailleurs, et tout se passa bien.

Ils étaient _heureux_.

 

3\. Crack!Fic [Référence au Hookfire]  :

 

La légende dit que, quand Milah découvrit son ancien amant dans le lit de son fils, Milah hurla toutes les insultes qu'elle connaissait.

Rumplestiltskin, quant à lui, s'évanouit simplement.

Mais ce ne sont que des légendes…

 

4\. Crossover [La Belle et la Bête]  :

 

Milah voit la Bête, se demande comment un monstre pareil peut être aimé.

Elle ne sait encore rien de ce qu'il l'attend, ne sait rien du _crocodile_ que son époux deviendra.

 

5\. First Time :

 

Elle hurle, hurle et hurle encore, alors qu'elle devient mère, et ton être demande seulement à ce que son mari lui revienne.

 

6\. Fluff :

 

« Ton père va bientôt nous revenir, murmure-t-elle à son fils qui pleure, ignorante encore qu'elle est qu'il a déjà fuit, il va nous revenir, et ce sera un héros, lui promet-elle. »

 

7\. Humor :

 

Milah haussa les épaules, puis, sans hésiter une seule seconde, ne pensant qu'à la vie de son fils, elle poignarda alors le marchand, sous le regard abasourdi de son mari.

Mari qui haussa un sourcil circonspect.

Ah oui, effectivement, c'était bien plus rapide et efficace de cette manière.

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

Milah n'est pas un monstre non plus, après le retour de son mari de la guerre des ogres, elle le soigne malgré tout, parce qu'elle est encore son épouse, et aussi parce que, malgré son dégoût, une part d'elle l'aime encore.

(Elle espère alors encore que peut-être, un jour, ils auront une meilleure vie.)

 

9\. Smut :

 

La veille du départ de Rumple, ils font l'amour pendant des heures, avec une peur du danger futur qui risque de le toucher, qui est mêlé à une certaine excitation.

 

10\. UST :

 

Milah se rappelle de la dernière fois qu'ils ont fait l'amour, avant que son mari ait passé le pacte avec le marchant, et ce avec une certaine amertume.

(Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle ait fui avec le pirate.)

 


	38. Milah/Hook

1\. Angst :

 

Être un pirate n'empêche pas les remords, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

(Ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne peuvent pas essayer de les oublier ensemble.)

 

2\. AU [Role reversal]  :

 

Milah plaça le crochet qui lui donnerait bientôt son surnom à l'emplacement où se trouvait autrefois sa main, et ravala avec difficulté ses larmes, son envie de vomir, ainsi que sa colère.

Entre Rumple et elle, c'est la guerre à présent.

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

 

Avec le temps, ils finirent par se dire que la piraterie, ça craignait, et ils se reconvertirent en agence d'aide aux couples en difficulté.

(Ironie, quand tu nous tiens...)

 

4\. Crossover [A la croisée des mondes]  :

 

Dès leur première rencontre, leurs deux daemons se sont dirigés l'un vers l'autre, comme si c'était naturel, et ce même si eux auraient bien voulu pouvoir le nier.

(Sans succès.)

 

5\. First Time :

 

Elle est la première à lui faire sentir l'absence de Liam comme étant moins douloureuse.

Rien que pour ça, il est prêt à l'emmener où elle veut aller, quel que soit le monde.

(Sauf Neverland. Plus jamais Neverland.)

 

6\. Fluff :

 

Il lui parle d'avenir, d'océans, de trésors, d'aventure.

Il lui parle d'une version de l'histoire où son fils est avec eux, et où ils sont une _famille_ , et c'est magnifique.

Elle a tellement envie d'y croire.

(C'est un beau rêve, vraiment.

L'illusion s'efface vite, cependant.)

 

7\. Humor :

 

L'aspect du crocodile est plus grotesque qu'effrayant, et les deux amants rient, oubliant d'avoir peur.

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

Milah pleure sans cesse les premiers jours qui suivent son départ, et la culpabilité la ronge.

Mais son beau et merveilleux pirate est là, pour elle, et son sacrifice, son abandon, sa trahison, en valent tous largement la peine.

 

9\. Smut :

 

Les mains qui explorent son corps n'ont rien à voir avec celles de son ancien et pourtant toujours légitime mari, et dans les bras du capitaine, Milah s'autorise enfin à oublier tout ce qu'elle a abandonné, tout ce qu'elle a _trahi_.

 

10\. UST :

 

Le toucher de sa main la brûle, mais tout ce à quoi elle peut penser, maintenant, c'est à son devoir, à cette maison où on l'attend, à ce mari qu'elle méprise, à cet enfant qu'elle aime, mais qui ne comprend pas.

(Pour l'instant, elle pense encore, naïvement, que ce qu'ils ont ensemble peut encore être sauvé.)


	39. Peter/Ruby

1\. Angst :

 

La louve en elle se réjouit, le trouve délicieux, et intérieurement, Ruby _hurle_.  


2\. AU [Role Reversal]  :

 

Red regarda le loup enchaîné à l'arbre, qui la regardait avec tellement de colère, ce loup qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, et elle se mit à pleurer.

Mais elle sourit, aussi, se promettant : _je t'aiderais à te contrôler mon amour_.

 

3\. Crack!Fic [Référence au _Petit Chaperon Rouge_ ]  :

 

Red et Peter regardèrent avec abasourdissement ce loup qui se tenait debout, sur deux pattes, et qui leur demandait poliment où se trouvait donc le chemin vers la petite maison d'une certaine Mère-Grand.

Qu'est-ce que… QUOI ?

 

4\. Crossover [X-men]  :

 

La fille qui peut se transformer en loup est de toute évidence une des plus puissantes d'entre eux.

Peter n'est pas un mutant, et pourtant, il est terriblement fier d'elle.

 

5\. First Time :

 

Elle a douze ans et lui quinze.

Elle sait déjà qu'elle l'aime, même s'il n'en a pas encore conscience.

 

6\. Fluff :

 

Les heures volées ensemble loin de Granny sont vraiment les plus belles d'entre toutes.

 

7\. Humor :

 

Granny s'apprêtait à tirer sur Red, quand elle vit soudain celle-ci qui parlait avec Peter, comme si tout était normal.

Elle haussa un sourcil surpris.

Depuis quand les _loups_ pouvaient parler ?

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

Il n'a jamais haï Red, il a seulement eu terriblement peur de ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire, de ce qu'elle pourrait être.

Il n'a jamais eu la possibilité de savoir qu'elle avait fini par contrôler ce loup en elle.

 

9\. Smut :

 

Granny n'a jamais été quelqu'un de très permissif quant à ses sorties, sa vie privée ou même sa vie amoureuse en générale, ce qui signifie ne pas pouvoir être avec Peter, ne pas pouvoir le voir, le _toucher_.

Red trouve d'autres solutions, se touche en pensant à Peter, et c'est presque aussi jouissif que s'il était vraiment là.

 

10\. UST :

 

Peter embrasse Red, et c'est une promesse manquée de ce qui ne sera en fin de compte jamais.


	40. Philippe/Mulan

1\. Angst :

 

Philippe a terriblement peur de ne peut-être pas être capable de réveiller Aurore de son sommeil éternel.

Il n'osera jamais avouer qu'une partie de lui, qui prend de plus en plus de place, n'attend que cela.

 

2\. AU :

 

Mulan serrait dans sa main celle de son époux, regardant le mariage entre Aurore et le futur époux de celle-ci, et elle se mit à sourire.

C'était une journée magnifique, comme la leur l'avait été.

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

 

« Pourquoi est-ce vous tenez toujours à raconter nos histoires alors que vous ne savez rien de ce que nous avons vécu ? Laissez nous tranquilles ! »

 

4\. Crossover [Mulan]  :

 

Mulan regarda son alter-ego avec circonspection, avant de sourire.

Son double était une héroïne, et elle avait trouvé un guerrier, alors qu'elle-même avait trouvé son prince.

Tout irait bien.

 

5\. First Time :

 

Mulan voit Philippe pour la première fois en tant qu'humain, et son cœur s'emballe.

Ça ne devrait pas se passer comme ça.

 

6\. Fluff :

 

Ils ont eu beaucoup de moments ensemble, avant de retrouver Aurore.

Cela ne sera jamais assez.

 

7\. Humor :

 

Mulan a failli _tuer_ Philippe.

C'était un accident, bien sûr, un étrange concours de circonstances, mais quant même !

On fait mieux comme première impression !

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

Philippe ressent un terrible manque suite à la disparition d'Aurore, et c'est encore pire maintenant qu'il a été changé en monstre.

Et, même si c'est Belle qui l'a sauvé et lui a rendu son apparence humaine, c'est Mulan qui lui a permis de refaire surface.

 

9\. Smut :

 

Philippe a quitté Aurore, il l'a choisi _elle_ , et ce baiser qu'ils échangent n'a plus la même sensation de culpabilité qu'autrefois.

 

10\. UST :

 

Philippe embrasse Aurore, et Mulan se sent brûler de colère, et d'une autre émotion qu'elle ne reconnaît que trop bien, et qu'elle doit plus que tout cacher.


	41. Arthur/Guenièvre

1\. Angst :

 

Le sourire de Guenièvre est beaucoup trop faux, beaucoup trop _mensong_ _er_ , pour que ce soit vraiment normal.

Si l'esprit d'Arthur n'était pas complètement dévoré par la folie, peut-être qu'il s'en soucierait encore.

 

2\. AU :

 

Guenièvre aimerait pouvoir se sentir coupable de ce qu'elle a fait.

Mais tout va bien désormais, leur royaume est prospère, et Arthur est à _elle_ , à nouveau, il la regarde avec des yeux remplis d'amour, c'est tout ce qu'elle a toujours voulu, et c'est tout ce qui importe pour elle.

Alors, peu importe que tout cela ne soit qu'un mensonge.

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

 

Guenièvre et Arthur regardent ce vieil homme à barbe blanche qui vient tout juste de perdre son apparence d'arbre, et qui a une chouette sur son épaule, et ils clignent des yeux, abasourdis.

Bon… ce n'est pas du tout, _du tout_ ce à quoi ils s'attendaient, mais bon.

On fait avec ce qu'on a.

 

4\. Crossover [Kaamelot] :

 

Dans ce monde, le roi Arthur ne ressent rien pour sa reine.

Guenièvre ne sait pas ce qui est pire, ne pas être aimé d'Arthur, ou que son amour soit au moins aussi fort que son obsession pour sa quête impossible, comme c'est son cas à elle.

Elle n'a pas vraiment de réponse, elle ne sait pas si elle veut en trouver une.

 

5\. First Time :

 

Les fleurs ne deviennent le symbole de ce qui n'est plus que quand Arthur cesse d'être celui qui l'en couvre.

À nouveau, son cœur se brise.

 

6\. Fluff :

 

Guenièvre regarde ce petit garçon plein d'espoir, persuadé qu'il est de pouvoir, un jour, réparer ce qui a été détruit.

Elle est sure qu'il y arrivera.

 

7\. Humor [Référence à Kaamelot] :

 

Un monde où les chevaliers sont des incapables, où la reine n'est qu'une potiche (la plupart du temps) et où le roi se fiche complètement d'elle ?

Et puis quoi encore ?

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

 

Il la regarde alors que le sort agit sur elle, et il se sent coupable, voudrait lui dire qu'il est désolé.

Et soudain, elle lui sourit, et c'est presque comme si son crime n'avait plus aucune importance.

(Ce n'est pas le cas, bien sûr.

Le mensonge est beaucoup plus rassurant que l'atroce vérité, à savoir qu'il est un monstre.)

 

9\. Smut [Dub-con pour cause de mind control]  :

 

Arthur est là, couché sur elle, il s'enfonce en elle, doucement. Et elle gémit, bien sûr, prise par le plaisir, et ce serait presque romantique si la jeune reine n'avait pas eu l'esprit complètement retourné par ce qu'Arthur lui a fait subir, sa magie, et tout le reste.

 

10\. UST :

 

Si Guenièvre embrasse Lancelot, c'est plus parce qu'Arthur ne la touche plus depuis des mois que par véritable amour.

(Même s'il est vrai que, avec le temps, l'amour serait sûrement advenu entre eux.)

Cela ne la soulage pas, en aucun cas, et elle se souvient des baisers d'Arthur, et tout ça lui laisse un goût foutrement amer.


	42. Guenièvre/Lancelot

**1\. Angst :**

 

Guenièvre oublie Lancelot, ou du moins tout ce qu'il a représenté pour elle à l'instant même où la poudre entre dans ses yeux.

Et lui ne le sait même pas.

C'est sans doute mieux ainsi.

 

**2\. AU :**

 

Snow et David la regardent avec tristesse, alors qu'elle reprend ses esprits, enfin, alors qu'Emma arrête Arthur et que Merlin brise le sort qui l'a frappée, alors qu'ils comprennent tout ce qu'elle a perdu, tout ce qui a été brisé.

Mais elle, elle se jette dans les bras de Lancelot, et elle l'embrasse.

Parce que tout n'est pas perdu.

 

**3\. Crack!Fic :**

 

Le royaume est gouverné par un fou furieux et une poupée qui n'est plus elle-même depuis longtemps.

Seul Lancelot pourra sauver la situation !

Enfin, surtout s'il arrive à arrêter de se morfondre dans son coin !

 

**4\. Crossover [Kaamelot] :**

 

« Attendez, vous voulez dire que votre femme _à vous aussi_ s'est barrée avec Lancelot ? Hé ben putain, j'espère au moins que celui-ci va pas essayer de fonder un clan séparatiste et de vous renverser… Comment ça, c'est déjà fait ? »

 

**5\. First Time :**

 

« Guenièvre, voici Lancelot, un de mes meilleurs chevaliers. »

La reine sourit alors que le chevalier s'incline.

Tout ce à quoi elle pense alors, c'est qu'avec quelqu'un comme lui, le royaume sera bien protégé.

 

**6\. Fluff :**

 

Le roi est absent ce soir, et la reine et son chevalier ouvrent le bal, dansant.

La danse semble durer une éternité, et Lancelot aimerait vraiment que ce soit le cas.

 

**7\. Humor :**

 

La reine regarda avec circonspection les différentes adaptations de leur histoire, à eux trois, et retint un reniflement agacé.

Ne savaient-ils donc pas qu'elle et Arthur avaient divorcé trois ans après leur mariage ?

Et ils prétendaient savoir quelle était la véritable histoire ?

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

 

Arthur est loin d'elle, empêtré dans ces foutus recherches qui ne mènent à rien, il se perd, et perd le royaume avec.

Mais Lancelot est là, tout près, alors elle n'est pas vraiment seule.

 

**9\. Smut :**

 

Guenièvre embrasse Arthur, et parfois, elle rêve que Lancelot est à sa place.

La seconde d'après, elle se hait de seulement le _vouloir_.

 

**10\. UST :**

 

Lancelot parle avec Snow de ce qu'il a laissé, là-bas, à Camelot, et il pense à ce qui aurait pu être, ce qu'il aurait voulu avoir, de ce qui ne sera jamais.

Il pense à ce baiser volé qui ne sera jamais plus que cela.

Un acte manqué.


	43. Emma/Hook

**Pendant la saison 5**

 

**1\. Angst :**

 

Ce n'est pas la tenue, la coiffure, ou même les ténèbres qui l'entourent qui permettent à Killian de comprendre la vérité.

Ce sont ses yeux, son regard froid et sans vie.

Ce n'est pas Emma.

 

**2\. AU [Hadès et Perséphone] :**

 

La déesse Emma leva le regard, en direction du monde terrestre.

Peut-être que le fils de Déméter pourrait l'aider à calmer sa solitude.

La question étant de savoir si il accepterait de venir dans son royaume.

Elle eut un sourire.

Elle saurait le convaincre.

 

**3\. Crack!Fic [Allusion au Rumbelle, au Zades, au OutlawQueen] :**

 

« Bon, maintenant, vous arrêtez toutes ces conneries, les deux Dark One, vous vous embrassez, vous brisez le sortilège, et vous détruisez les ténèbres pour toujours. Rumplestiltskin, toi, t'arrêtes d'être accroc au pouvoir, tu te fais pardonner par Belle et tu deviens un bon père pour ton enfant à venir. Bon, Hadès, toi, tu fais pareil, mais par rapport à ta vengeance, tu vis heureux avec Zelena et surtout, tu ne tues personnes. Et toi, Robin, tu vis avec Regina, et surtout, _surtout_ , je t'en supplie, ne meurs pas, bordel ! »

Les deux Dark One regardèrent avec abasourdissement la folle furieuse qui venait de débarquer sans prévenir.

Mais qui diable était-elle ?

Oh, personne…

Juste une fan en colère.

 

**4\. Crossover [Mythologie _Orphée et Eurydice_ ] :**

 

Elle ne parvient pas à se retenir, ne peut pas réussir à ne pas le regarder, parce qu'elle veut être sure _qu'il est là_ , elle se retourne, et il tombe.

Dommage.

Ça a failli marcher.

 

**5\. First Time :**

 

Elle veut lui dire ce qu'elle lui a fait, réellement, mais il y a le ténébreux de ses visions à ses côtés, et une petite voix qui murmure en elle : _il ne comprendra pas_.

Il ne comprend pas, effectivement.

 

**6\. Fluff [5x02] :**

 

Un danse, un moment hors du temps, loin de l'horreur, loin des autres, avant que Perceval n'intervienne, avant que les ombres et les voix ne reviennent la hanter.

À cet instant, Emma Swan est _heureuse_.

 

**7\. Humor :**

 

Alors comme ça, le Dark One est né suite à l'histoire entre Nimue et Merlin ?

Mouais… leur histoire à eux est quant même bien mieux que la leur…

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

 

Il est mort, pour toujours, il est aux Enfers, et la peur l'étreint.

Mais elle va venir pour lui, alors tout n'est pas fini, pas vrai ?

 

**9\. Smut :**

 

Ça se passe après le court séjour à New York, quand enfin, _enfin_ , toute l'horreur est terminée, et qu'ils ne savent pas encore pour Hyde, ou pour la méchante Reine version sérum.

Ils se retrouvent, enfin, encore une fois, espèrent que ce sera la toute dernière fois qu'ils sont séparés.

(Presque. _Presque_.)

 

**10\. UST :**

 

Les Enfers ne sont pas le meilleur endroit pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Ça, et aussi le fait qu' _accessoirement_ , il est mort.


	44. Léopold/Eva

**1\. Angst :**

 

Elle aurait dû se méfier plus de cette petite paysanne aux yeux emplis de colère, qui avant d'être dévorée par l'ambition avait été détruite par l'injustice qu'elle lui avait fait subir.

Ça a été sa plus grande erreur.

 

**2\. AU [Dark] :**

 

La lame se planta dans le cœur de Cora, ou du moins dans sa poitrine, et Eva releva sa tête couverte de sang.

Voilà.

C'était sa vengeance contre la sorcière qui avait tué son mari.

 

**3\. Crack!Fic :**

 

_Dans l'Olympe, après la mort de Léopold._

 

« Tu as épousé la fille de _Cora_ , la fille de la femme qui m'a tuée ? Tu te fiches de moi j'espère ! Attends une seconde mon bonhomme, toi, tu vas déguster. Je vais t'apprendre à épouser la fille de ma pire ennemie, je pense qu'en faisant chambre à part pour au moins deux ou trois petits siècles tu devrais finir par comprendre. »

…

« Attends… Et en plus, elle t'a _assassiné_  ?

 

**4\. Crossover [Mythologie grecque. _Œdipe_ ] :**

 

_Tuer son père et épouser sa mère_ .

Les mots de l'oracle résonnèrent dans l'esprit de la reine Eva, qui constata que Léopold avait effectivement fait cela, avec  _elle_ .

Elle serra sa petite Blanche-Neige contre elle, priant pour que l'horreur ne la détruise pas, elle aussi.

Léopold avait détruit leur famille et il n'en savait rien.

 

**5\. First Time :**

 

Léopold la choisit elle, et pas Cora.

Eva ressent à cet instant une fierté qui est sans doute un peu trop malvenue.

 

**6\. Fluff :**

 

Un rire résonne dans l'air, celui de sa petite fille, et la jeune mère ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

Léopold la regarde avec amour, pas seulement parce qu'elle a donné une héritière au trône, mais parce qu'il l'aime.

 

**7\. Humor :**

 

Qui gagnera le cœur de Léopold, entre Cora la sorcière et Eva la princesse peste ?

Le suspense est insoutenable !

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

 

Elle souhaite à Léopold d'être heureux après sa mort.

 

**9\. Smut :**

 

Léopold se demande comment il a bien pu vouloir se perdre avec Cora, alors que sa nouvelle femme est là, et qu'elle est parfaite.

 

**10\. UST [Regina/Léopold] :**

 

Eva n'aimerait pas voir ce qu'il est devenu, se dit Léopold alors qu'il se perd dans les bras de sa jeune épousée, le nom d'Eva sur ses lèvres, et le visage de son ancienne femme gravé dans sa tête au fer rouge.

 


	45. Cora/Léopold

**1\. Angst [3x18] :**

 

Elle tente de se défendre, elle essaye de lui dire que ce n'est pas ce qu'il croit, qu'elle a seulement voulu protéger sa fille, qu'elle n'a pas fait cela par ambition, qu'elle _l'aime_.

Les mots ne franchissent jamais la barrière de ses lèvres, parce qu'elle voit dans ses yeux qu'il l'a déjà condamnée.

 

**2\. AU [Où Cora ne ment pas à Léopold] :**

 

« Je suis enceinte Léopold. »

Elle ferme les yeux, attend un hurlement qui ne vient pas, et se retrouve confrontée au regard plein d'incompréhension du jeune noble.

Alors elle lui raconte, espère qu'il comprendra.

(Il comprend.

Plus jamais elle ne sera seule, plus jamais elle ne connaîtra le douloureux sentiment de l'humiliation.

Elle a tout ce qu'elle a toujours voulu, et ça lui suffit.)

 

**3\. Crack!Fic :**

 

Comment Léopold ose-t-il demander sa fille en mariage plutôt qu'elle, sans attendre qu'elle-même ai tué son mari !

Vraiment, c'est d'une impolitesse !

 

**4\. Crossover [OUAT in Wonderland] :**

 

Ce qu'elle ne dit pas à Anastasie, c'est qu'il y a eu une époque où elle pensait encore qu'amour et pouvoir n'étaient pas incompatibles.

 

**5\. First Time :**

 

Le feu se met à flamboyer, et le roi la couve d'un regard admiratif.

Cette fois, Cora ne ressent presque aucune honte quant à ses origines.

 

**6\. Fluff :**

 

Le roi la veut elle et pas une princesse qu'il n'a jamais vu, et ce malgré ses origines paysannes.

Cora se sent fière, parce qu'elle a été pour une fois choisi, parce qu'elle est _voulue_ par quelqu'un, pour elle-même et pas pour sa beauté uniquement.

(Elle chasse de sa mémoire le souvenir de Jonathan.)

 

**7\. Humor :**

 

_Dans l'Olympe._

 

« Tu as tué ma femme et tenté de détruire ma fille ? Je te renie !

\- Mais, enfin, Léopold, ça ne marche pas comme…

\- Je te renie ! »

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

 

Ça aurait été tellement plus simple si elle avait pu lui arracher le cœur, à l'époque, se dit-elle alors que Rumplestiltskin lui apprend la magie.

 

**9\. Smut :**

 

Il la prend, là, sur le sol, sur l'herbe même.

Ils ne sont pas encore mariés, mais Léopold s'en fiche.

Le désir qu'il ressent pour elle est bien trop violent pour pouvoir être contrôlé.

 

**10\. UST :**

 

Ce n'est pas cette petite poupée qui saura le satisfaire, se dit Cora alors que la haine et la frustration la dévorent.


	46. Emma/Regina

** S aison 1 **

 

**1\. Angst :**

 

Regina voudrait parfois pouvoir prétendre que la malédiction n'existe pas, qu'elle n'a pas à être la méchante de l'histoire.

Elle aimerait ne pas se sentir obligée de la détester.

 

**2\. AU [No Curse] :**

 

Au pas de la porte, les deux femmes soupirèrent en chœur face à l'attitude du petit garçon, qui venait tout juste de rentrer dans la maison.

C'était déjà la troisième fois de la semaine que Henry fuguait de chez lui pour retrouver Emma, et la Shérif était aussi fatiguée de la situation que Regina pouvait l'être.

« Vous voulez entrer boire quelque chose ? Lui demanda la mairesse. On pourrait essayer de parler d'Henry, de comment régler cette situation, et puis… d'autres choses aussi. »

Emma haussa un sourcil, constatant que le sourire de l'autre femme était bien trop invitant pour pouvoir être vraiment honnête.

Est-ce qu'elle était en train de _flirter_ avec elle ?

Emma se rendit très rapidement compte, à sa propre surprise, que si c'était le cas, cela ne la dérangeait absolument pas.

 

**3\. Crack!Fic :**

 

« J'ai réussi à ramener Henry chez vous sans encombre, je fais mon boulot de Shérif correctement, la ville est calme, et vous, vous m'en voulez parce que vous pensez que j'ai _flirté_ avec le nouveau venu en ville ? Madame le Maire, vous devriez vous calmer par rapport à votre jalousie, je vais _vraiment_ finir par croire que vous êtes réellement la Méchante Reine.

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse.

\- Oh, _vraiment_  ? »

 

**4\. Crossover [Contes des royaumes, _Poison_ et _Charme_ ] :**

 

Regina parle à Lilith de colère, de haine, de vengeance, contre une certaine Sauveuse, et de désir de lui arracher le cœur, et de l'avoir pour elle.

Lilith se met à sourire, se contentant de lui dire qu'elle finira bien par comprendre.

Elle-même l'a bien fait, après tout.

 

**5\. First Time :**

 

Il y a quelque chose, dans la combativité de cette Sauveuse, une force, une flamme, qui lui rappelle un peu Daniel.

Ce n'est que quand elle fait ce rapprochement qu'elle finit enfin par accepter qu'elle éprouve plus que de la haine à l'égard de la jeune femme.

 

**6\. Fluff :**

 

Henry va peut-être mourir, et Regina ne parvient à tenir le coup qu'en se perdant dans les yeux de la Sauveuse, oubliant pour un instant seulement qu'elle est l'ennemie qu'elle doit détruire pour avoir enfin sa précieuse fin heureuse.

 

**7\. Humor :**

 

« Vous avez mis un truc dans mon verre, c'est ça ?

\- Autre que du cidre vous voulez dire ? Je ne crois pas Miss Swan.

\- Bien sûr que si, sinon je n'aurais pas embouti ce foutu panneau !

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous êtes une déplorable conductrice. »

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

 

« Je suis la méchante reine, et tu devrais me haïr, veut-elle dire à la Sauveuse qui la tient dans ses bras à ce moment-là, et que cette confession devrait bien évidemment faire fuir.

« Plus tard, se dit-elle, je lui dirais plus tard. »

Elle ne veut pas tout gâcher, pas tout de suite.

 

**9\. Smut :**

 

« Je te déteste.

\- Je sais. »

Emma coupe sa prochaine réplique avec un baiser, parce qu'elle veut juste _oublier_ qui elles sont, qui elles sont supposées être, qu'elles sont la Méchante Reine et la Sauveuse, et que cela ne pourra _jamais_ marcher.

 

**10\. UST :**

 

La malédiction vient d'être brisée, Henry est en vie, tout va bien.

Elles ont tout perdu, et Emma ne sait pas si elle doit se haïr elle ou haïr la reine elle-même.


	47. Neal/Hook (Neverland)

**Warnings** **: Underage.**

 

**1\. Angst :**

 

Changerais-tu vraiment pour moi ? Ou bien n'était-ce que des mots en l'air, comme ceux que mon père a prononcé autrefois ?

 

**2\. AU [Happy Ending] :**

 

Il reste, Hook change, Bae grandit (parce que magie), et ils vivent heureux ensemble jusqu'à la fin des temps, tout comme Emma et Regina à Storybrooke.

(Laissez-moi rêver un peu, d'accord ?)

 

**3\. Crack!Fic :**

 

« Embrassez-vous bordel ! »

(Oui, il y aussi des fangirls hystériques à Neverland.

La preuve…

Angelica est là.)

 

**4\. Crossover [RPF Littérature. Référence à ma fic _Quand l'Histoire prend une autre tournure_ ] :**

 

Le hurlement hystérique de Marie résonna dans l'air alors qu'elle constatait à qui elle avait à faire.

« AHHH ! Le Hookfire, trop bien ! Enfin je peux voir mon ship favori évoluer en vrai ! »

Quand elle commença à faire des petits bonds d'excitation en l'air, semblant ravie de la situation, Bae et Hook la regardèrent avec suspicion.

À ses côtés, Laforgue et Lautréamont envoyèrent un regard blasé à la jeune femme tarée qui leur servait d'amie.

« Désolé pour ça… On vous le jure, ça n'arrive pas si souvent que ça.

\- Vraiment Jules ? On en parle de la visite dans l'univers d'Avengers ? On a cru qu'elle faisait une hémorragie tellement elle saignait du nez.

\- C'est ma sœur qui va être contente quand on va rentrer…

\- A qui le dis-tu. »

 

**5\. First Time :**

 

Les pirates ne sont pas des monstres, se dit-il pour la première fois après que Hook n'a pas laissé les Lost Boys l'emporter.

Peut-être.

En tout cas, lui ne l'est pas.

 

**6\. Fluff :**

 

Baelfire pourrait presque oublier que son père l'a abandonné, maintenant qu'il n'est plus seul.

 

**7\. Humor [Référence à ma fic _Ce monde deviendra le mien_ et à mon OC]  :**

 

Amélia eut un sourire satisfait, voyant qu'elle avait réussi à infiltrer un autre de ses univers favoris.

Elle allait leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, ça, elle le garantissait.

(Quoi ? J'ai déjà intégré une autres de mes OC, alors pourquoi pas elle ?

Et puis l'humour, ça a jamais été le thème que j'ai eu le plus de facilité à faire…)

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

 

Il sait parfaitement qu'un jour, il devra dire la vérité à Baelfire.

Il retarde ce moment le plus possible, espère que la douleur de la perte qui le frappera au moment où l'adolescent comprendra la vérité sera alors moins forte.

 

**9\. Smut :**

 

Il y a de l'alcool, sans doute un peu trop des deux côtés, des baisers, de l'amour, et de _l'oubli_ , aussi.

 

**10\. UST :**

 

Ce n'est qu'un gosse, bordel, et le pirate devrait vraiment se haïr de le désirer autant.

(Est-ce que ce serait moins douloureux s'il savait que c'est réciproque ?

Non, bien sûr que non.)


	48. Emma/Hook/Neal

**1\. Angst [2x22] :**

 

Neal est mort, Emma est en colère, et Hook est triste.

Ils l'ont perdu tout les deux, ils noient leur chagrin dans l'alcool, et le fait de devoir sauver Henry leur suffit à peine pour réussir à se ressaisir.

 

**2\. AU [3x11. Neal a accompagné Emma et Henry à New York] :**

 

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? Cracha Neal avec colère au pirate, tandis qu'Emma, à côté de lui, le regardait avec surprise.

\- Neal… Qui est-ce ?

Son époux ne lui répondit pas, continuant à regarder son ancien amant avec colère, ayant oublié à cause de la malédiction ce qui avait pu se passer à Neverland, ayant oublié leur histoire commune à tout les trois.

Hook se mit à sourire.

Ça allait lui prendre du temps, _beaucoup_ de temps.

\- Hello love… Je t'ai manqué ? Je _vous_ ai manqués ? Ajouta-t-il. »

Son sourire s'agrandit de plus belle alors qu'il voyait leur air interloqué.

 

**3\. Crack!Fic :**

 

« On est ensemble, annoncèrent-ils tout trois, cash.

\- Mais… comment. Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai toujours détesté les triangles amoureux, rétorqua Emma. Donc ça règle la question. Et puis l'auteur adore les trouples. »

 

**4\. Crossover [ _Au revoir là-haut_. Mention du ship Albert Maillard/Édouard Péricourt, parce que j'aime ce ship même s'il n'est pas canon] :**

 

Un dessinateur à la gueule cassée et un ancien soldat traumatisé par la première guerre mondiale parviennent à être heureux à une période qui leur est peu propice, alors pourquoi pas eux aussi ?

 

**5\. First Time :**

 

Il n'a jamais voulu seulement Emma, il a voulu (et il veut _encore_ , et ce n'est pas près de changer) Emma _et_ Neal, et ce dernier ne le comprend que quand, sur Neverland, après qu'ils ont retrouvé et sauvé Henry, le pirate écrase ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le faire taire.

 

**6\. Fluff :**

 

Emma regarde les deux hommes qu'elle aime passer du temps avec Henry, le considérer plus ou moins comme leur fils (selon si c'est Neal ou Killian), et elle sourit.

Maintenant, ils sont bel et bien une famille.

 

**7\. Humor [A Neverland] :**

 

« Vous ne pourriez pas faire _autre_ _chose_ maintenant, s'il vous plaît ? Demanda une Regina furieuse. On a Henry à retrouver je vous signale. »

Les trois amants n'eurent même pas le temps de lui dire qu'Henry avait déjà été retrouvé.

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

 

« Je ne pourrais jamais arrêter de t'aimer _toi_ , avoue-t-elle. Mais je ne pense pas non plus que je pourrais arrêter de l'aimer _lui_ , confie Emma à Neal avec des larmes dans les yeux, dans la grotte où il est emprisonné, et ce, après que Killian a confié le fait qu'il aimait deux personnes à la fois. »

Elle s'attend à être rejetée alors que la porte de la cage s'ouvre, mais il sourit, et avec son accord, il l'embrasse.

« Ça tombe bien, parce que moi aussi je ne compte pas arrêter de vous aimer non plus. »

 

**9\. Smut :**

 

Les mains d'Emma sur son corps et les lèvres de Killian sur les siennes.

C'est _parfait_.

 

**10\. UST :**

 

Neal n'est pas jaloux du baiser qu'ils ont partagé, il est jaloux de ne pas avoir été _là_.


	49. Robin/Marianne

**1\. Angst :**

 

Elle est sa femme, la mère de son fils, celle qu'il aime plus que tout au monde, et elle est _morte_.

Robin hurle sa douleur pendant des heures, et aucun des Joyeux Compagnons ne parvient à le calmer tout à fait complètement.

Ce n'est que quand on place son fils dans ses bras qu'il parvient enfin à le faire.

Maintenant, c'est pour lui qu'il va se battre.

 

**2\. AU [ Happy Ending + SwanQueen] :**

 

Elle est son véritable amour, rien n'a pu changer cela, pas même le temps, la séparation, _la_ _mort_ elle-même, pas même une marque enchantée dont le sens qu'on lui prêtait n'était peut-être pas le sens véritable, même _la_ _reine_ n'a pas pu changer cela.

Et si celle-ci est heureuse avec la Sauveuse, alors tant mieux, Marianne n'ira pas se mêler de ses affaires.

 

**3\. Crack!Fic [Mention du Marianne/Elsa et du OutlawQueen] :**

 

« Tu m'as remplacée par la méchante Reine ? Mais enfin, elle m'a _assassinée_  !

\- Je n'en savais rien !

\- Oh, _vraiment_ Robin ? Franchement, quel manque de jugeote ! Tu pensais que j'étais morte de quoi, _de_ _maladie_  ? Je me sacrifiée _pour_ _sauver_ _Snow_ _White_ , pas pour le premier clampin venu qui passait dans le coin, mon exécution a quant même dû avoir un certain retentissement à l'époque ! Alors, je disparais sans laisser de trace, et toi, tu ne te poses aucune question ? »

Voyant que son mari – bientôt ex-mari vu les circonstances – ne lui répondait rien, la jeune femme sortit du café avec orgueil et dignité, décidant quelques jours plus tard de plutôt sortir avec la Reine des Neiges.

Après tout, le pire que celle-ci pourrait lui infliger, ce serait de lui geler le cœur par accident, non ?

Oh, au pire, elle le lui dégèlerait après !

 

**4\. Crossover [ _Contes des Royaumes_. Référence à ma fic _Ce monde deviendra le mien_ , Belle/OC évoqué] :**

 

Il y a cette femme là-bas, nommée Amélia Jones, cette femme égarée qui a perdu depuis peu la femme qu'elle aime, et qui doit la retrouver, mais qui n'a aucune idée de comment faire, et qui est persuadée que tout est perdu.

Et _bordel_ , Robin ne peut que la comprendre, lui qui a perdu sa femme peu de temps auparavant, et qui doit réussir à expliquer à son fils pourquoi sa maman ne reviendra jamais.

 

**5\. First Time :**

 

 _Oh_ , _elle n'est définitivement pas une demoiselle en détresse_ , se dit Robin en voyant Marianne coller un pain magistral dans le visage du shérif de Nottingham.

Oh, et soit dit en passant, elle vient tout juste de lui sauver la mise.

 

**6\. Fluff :**

 

Ils ne possèdent qu'une simple taverne, et le shérif se fait toujours plus menaçant chaque jour qui passe, mais Robin sait qu'il n'abandonnerait cette vie-là pour rien au monde.

 

**7\. Humor :**

 

« Je ne suis pas une _renarde_ , bordel de merde ! »

(Oui, la référence à Disney était probablement inévitable.)

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

 

Si Robin voulait tricher, il pourrait très bien demander à une des femmes du village de porter le collier de Marianne, permettant de changer d'apparence, et alors il aurait le visage, le corps, _l'être tout entier_ de sa défunte femme devant lui.

Il ne le fait jamais, parce qu'il sait très bien que cela ne serait pas la réalité.

 

**9\. Smut :**

 

Ils sont des hors-la-loi désormais, et là où ils sont, n'importe qui pourrait les surprendre.

Le frisson d'excitation qui les saisit alors est indescriptible.

 

**10\. UST :**

 

Il passe des nuits horribles après la mort de Marianne, des nuits partagées entre la douleur de la perte et la frustration due à son absence.


	50. Robin/Marianne (Zelena)

**Pendant la saison 4, quand Zelena se faisait passer pour Marianne.**

 

**1\. Angst :**

 

Robin aurait pu être sa nouvelle chance de bonheur, sa nouvelle chance _d'aimer_ , si elle n'avait pas été dévorée par la jalousie et emportée par sa vengeance contre sa demie-sœur.

 

**2\. AU [Dark!Robin] :**

 

Maintenant, ça y est c'est fait, ils ont gagné.

Ils ont détruit Regina, Zelena a obtenu sa vengeance, et Robin a vengé sa femme défunte.

Tout est parfait.

 

**3\. Crack!Fic :**

 

Une femme jalouse de sa demie-sœur, qui prend la place d'une femme morte et se fait passer pour elle après l'avoir tuée, et qui, par un retournement de situation totalement invraisemblable, se révèle être enceinte ?

Bordel, c'est quoi ce scénario digne d'un soap opéra ?

 

**4\. Crossover [ _Contes des Royaumes, Beauté_ ] :**

 

Il y a une reine là-bas, une reine folle, monstrueuse, meurtrière, du sang plein les mains, et qui rit.

_Cette femme est un monstre_ , déclare Robin.

Marianne, ou plutôt Zelena, cache son sourire mesquin du mieux qu'elle peut.

_Tu n'as encore rien vu très cher_ .

 

**5\. First Time :**

 

_J'ai gagné_ , Zelena exulte intérieurement, alors qu'elle  voit  le visage rempli d'horreur et de colère de sa demie-sœur tellement haïe.

 

**6\. Fluff :**

 

_J'aurais aimé avoir cette vie-là_ , se dit-elle alors qu'elle entend les rires de Roland et qu'elle voit le sourire de Robin.

Elle a parfois du mal à se rappeler que tout cela n'est qu'un odieux mensonge, que pour avoir eu cela, elle a dû tuer, elle aimerait oublier qu'elle a le sang d'une innocente sur le s mains. 

 

**7\. Humor :**

 

« Tu as manipulé Robin ? Demande Regina, incrédule.

La sorcière de l'ouest lui offre un sourire amusé.

\- Tu sais, il n'est pas vraiment très difficile de le faire. »

Ah oui, l'ancienne reine ne pouvait vraiment pas lui donner tort là.

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

 

Parfois, Zelena se demande si Robin n'est réellement qu'un moyen pour obtenir sa vengeance, s'il ne pourrait pas être plus pour elle…

Non, non, se reprend-elle après, il n'est que l'instrument de sa vengeance, pour détruire Regina, rien de plus.

En tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle essaie de prétendre.

 

**9\. Smut [Dubious Content pour des raisons évidentes d'usurpation d'identité. Oh, et c'est glauque] :**

 

Robin et elle sont en train de faire l'amour, et elle se réjouit à la simple idée d'imaginer la tête que ferait Regina si elle pouvait voir cela, son amant, _son_ _âme_ - _sœur_ , _forniquant_ avec sa demie-sœur, _à elle_ , et l'appelant d'un nom qui n'est pas le sien.

_Il est à moi maintenant sœurette,_ pense-t-elle avec joie _._

C'est cela uniquement qui la fait jouir, vers la fin.

Le sourire qu'elle affiche à cet instant est triomphant, et, bien sûr, Robin s'y laisse prendre.

Il faut dire aussi qu'elle est une très bonne actrice.

 

**10\. UST :**

 

Il se dégoûtait et se haïssait pour désirer encore cette femme qui l'avait manipulé, qui l'avait trompé, qui ne l'avait _jamais_ aimé, qui avait tué sa femme (tout Regina autrefois, dans une autre version de l'histoire. À croire qu'il aimait uniquement les meurtrières.), mais il _ne_ _pouvait_ tout bonnement _pas_ faire disparaître cette attirance, ce désir, _cet_ _amour_ qu'il avait cru ressentir pendant des mois pour une femme qui lui avait tout volé.


	51. Peter Pan & Rumplestiltskin

**ND'A :** **Premier duo non-romantique !** Il y en aura plusieurs des comme ça d'ailleurs. Proposez-en si vous en avez en tête.

 

**1\. Angst :**

 

Rumple est désormais physiquement plus vieux que lui, et Malcolm aimerait _vraiment_ pouvoir regretter d'avoir raté (gâché serait sûrement plus adéquat, mais il n'a pas suffisamment conscience du connard qu'il est pour pouvoir s'en rendre compte) la plus grande partie de l'enfance de son fils.

Sauf qu'il est Peter Pan, l'enfant immortel, celui qui ne vieillit jamais, celui qui n'a pas de fils, pas de _famille_ , si ce n'est les Enfants Perdus.

(Que dirait Fiona si elle le voyait ?)

 

**2\. AU :**

 

Son père ne mérite pas qu'il gâche sa vie pour lui.

Les fileuses ont raison, il faut qu'il parvienne à se détacher de lui.

C'est avec regret mais aussi avec la certitude de faire le bon choix que Rumple lança le haricot magique à terre, laissant son père pour aller vers un meilleur monde.

 

**3\. Crack!Fic :**

 

« Rêve que tu as des ailes, hirondelle ou tourterelle, et là-haut dans le cieeeel !

TU T'ENVOLES, TU T'ENVOLES, TU T'ENVO… »

Ou pas…

Rumplestiltskin ne put retenir son sourire narquois en voyant son père s'écraser au sol lamentablement.

 _Gagné_.

 

**4\. Crossover [Fairy Tales] :**

 

Le Dark One reposa les deux livres sur la table avec un air de dégoût.

_Peter Pan._

_Le Nain Tracassin_ .

Ceux qui avaient écrit ces livres…

Ils avaient  _tort_ , tous autant qu'ils étaient.

 

**5\. First Time :**

 

Rumplestiltskin comprit que son père le détestait le jour où celui-ci lui hurla que sa mère les avait abandonné _par sa faute_.

 

**6\. Fluff :**

 

Il était le fils de Fiona, en plus d'être le sien.

Bien sûr qu'il avait aimé ce gosse.

 

**7\. Humor :**

 

Un type devenu père, puis redevenu enfant, et dont le fils ET le petit-fils semblaient être plus âgés que lui ne l'était ?

Attendez, où est passée l'histoire de Peter Pan, le gamin cruel et insouciant ne voulant pas grandir ?

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

 

Il ne deviendra pas son père, _jamais_.

Et de toute façon, pourquoi diable voudrait-il bien vouloir abandonner son enfant, un bébé aussi innocent ?

Il se le jure, il sera meilleur que lui.

(La suite lui donnera tort.)

 

**9\. Smut [Malcolm/Fiona] :**

 

Malcolm aime Fiona de toutes les façons possibles, et le lui prouve chaque jour, chaque nuit.

Il ne se doute pas que de cet amour viendra un fils, une femme crue morte, ainsi qu'une haine infinie et presque éternelle envers la mauvaise personne.

 

**10\. UST [Rumbelle] :**

 

Belle est là sans vraiment l'être, et Gold maudit son père pour lui avoir envoyé cette illusion, cette pâle copie qui n'est en rien semblable à l'original, mais surtout, il se maudit lui-même pour s'y être fait prendre, pour avoir voulu seulement y _croire_.


	52. Snow White/Grincheux

**ND'A :** **Il aura pas été facile celui-là…**

 

**1\. Angst [1x22] :**

 

Elle est morte, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

(Oui. Bien sûr qu'elle est morte.

La reine y a veillé, comment cela pourrait-il en être autrement ?)

 

**2\. AU [1x10] :**

 

Elle sent son cœur se briser alors que juste devant elle cet homme, ce nain, qu'elle ne connaît pas, s'écroule sous ses yeux, transpercé d'une flèche dans le dos.

Il est mort pour elle, alors ça doit bien vouloir dire quelque chose, non ?

 

**3\. Crack!Fic :**

 

« Siffler en travaillant…

\- Hey Ho, hey ho, on rentre du boulot…

\- Un jour, mon prince viendra…

\- LA FERME ! »

 _Qui_ avait pensé que c'était une bonne idée de leur jeter un sort pour les changer en putain de personnages de comédie musicale ?

 

**4\. Crossover [Contes des Royaumes, _Poison_ ] :**

 

Okay, donc apparemment, ici aussi tout les nains étaient amoureux de Snow White.

Voilà quelque chose qui ne différait pas de son monde à lui.

 

**5\. First Time [1x10 & 1x16] :**

 

Il la perd le jour où elle boit cette foutue potion, où elle n'est plus elle-même, où elle devient quelqu'un d'autre.

 

**6\. Fluff :**

 

Nova est son premier amour, mais Snow White est celle qu'il portera toujours dans son cœur.

 

**7\. Humor :**

 

« Vous savez, Snow White n'a jamais été une fan du ménage… Et nous non plus d'ailleurs, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on était des gens malpropres non plus. »

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

 

Son souffle s'est arrêté, le sort l'a frappée, et elle s'est endormie pour toujours.

La colère de Grincheux ne connaît aucune limite.

 

**9\. Smut [1x16] :**

 

Pour l'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit, pour qu'il ne l'arrête pas, elle l'embrasse, alors qu'elle s'est oubliée elle-même, qu'elle a oublié son fichu prince, et Grincheux aimerait vraiment pouvoir croire que c'est _sincère_ , et pas juste une tentative de manipulation.

 

**10\. UST :**

 

Grincheux hait ce prince de pacotille qui a réveillé _sa_ princesse.

 


	53. Snow White & Ruby

**1\. Angst [S2A] :**

 

Tout ce que Ruby espère, c’est que Snow reviendra bientôt de la Forêt Enchantée, même si ça semble peine perdue.

 

**2\. AU [Dark. S4B. Histoire réécrite. Ruby est présente.] :**

 

Snow White a arraché le cœur de Ruby et l’a écrasé, et ce n’est pas parce que ça n’a pas vraiment été réel que ça n’a pas laissé de traces pour autant.

 

**3\. Crack!Fic [S1] :**

 

Mary-Margaret cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, ce que Ruby ne manqua pas de remarquer.

 

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

 

Non, pas vraiment.

 

Parce qu’à cet instant précis, elle voyait Ruby être vêtue d’une étrange cape rouge, ressemblant au petit chaperon rouge, et…

 

Par tout les diables, POURQUOI donc avait-elle des hallucinations ?

 

**4\. Crossover [Contes des Royaumes] :**

 

L’autre version d’elle-même a moins de chance.

 

Parce qu’ici, Ruby n’existe pas.

 

**5\. First Time [Dorothy/Ruby] :**

 

Elle s’appelle Dorothy.

 

Quand elle comprend ce qui se joue entre cette femme et son amie, Snow sent une douce chaleur l’envahir, et elle se met à sourire.

 

En fin de compte, peut-être que quelque chose de bien ressortira de ce voyage aux Enfers

 

**6\. Fluff [Ruby/Peter] :**

 

Il y a cette lueur dans le regard de Scarlett quand elle parle de Peter, cette joie, ce bonheur que la princesse n’a jamais éprouvé auparavant.

 

Elle l’envie tout en étant heureuse pour elle.

 

**7\. Humor [S5B] :**

 

«  _Qui_ a _pensé_ que c’était une bonne idée d’aller aux Enfers ? Avec un _bébé_  ? Qui a eu cette idée au juste ? »

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

 

Peter est mort, et dans les yeux de Snow White luit cette unique promesse.

 

_Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber_

 

**9\. Smut [S1] :**

 

Elles ont toutes les deux couché avec le docteur Whale et disons que _l’après_ n’a pas été très fameux.

 

Elles en rient plutôt que de pleurer sur leurs vies misérables.

 

**10\. UST :**

 

Elles aimeraient savoir _ce que ça fait_ , comprendre ce désir qui les anime quand elles sont près de Peter ou de Charmant.


	54. Snow White & Emma

**1\. Angst [1x01] :**

 

Le sang, la mort, l’horreur, la colère.

 

L’impuissance, son incapacité à faire quoi que ce soit, sa fille qu’elle ne peut même pas serrer dans ses bras plus de quelques secondes, son mari qu’elle va peut-être perdre, ou du moins oublier.

 

La malédiction qui va arriver, la reine qui a gagné, le monde qui va s’effondrer.

 

Et elle dont le cœur se brise en mille morceaux, et…

 

_Oh, Emma, je suis tellement désolée…_

 

**2\. AU :**

 

Un sourire illumina le visage de la jeune femme, alors qu’elle constatait que tout était fini, que la reine était vaincue, qu’il n’y aurait pas de malédiction, qu’elle ne serait pas séparée de sa fille.

 

« On a gagné Emma… »

 

**3\. Crack!Fic [S2/Snowing] :**

 

« Faîtes ça _ailleurs_ nom de Dieu ! »

 

**4\. Crossover[Contes des Royaumes]  :**

 

Il y a certaines choses qui ne changent jamais, se dit Emma en voyant cette gamine qui porte sur ses épaules un poids beaucoup trop lourd pour elle, une malédiction qu’elle ne peut pas comprendre ou combattre et qui fait partie d’elle.

 

Un peu comme Emma, condamnée à être la Sauveuse.

 

Sauf qu’elle, elle a sa famille.

 

**5\. First Time [2x22] :**

 

Sa fille l’appelle « maman », et, même si c’est dans des circonstances tragiques et terribles, c’est magnifique.

 

**6\. Fluff :**

 

Son _Je te retrouverais toujours_ ne s’applique pas qu’à Charmant.

 

**7\. Humor[S4B] :**

 

« Donc, vous avez décidé d’écouter et de croire, comme ça, un type qui sortait de nulle part ? Vous avez pétez les plombs ou quoi ? »

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort [S3A] :**

 

Sa fille est une Lost Girl…

 

Snow se demande comment elle n’a pas pu s’en rendre compte avant, puis comprend qu’il va y avoir beaucoup de choses à faire avant que sa fille ne puisse vraiment les considérer comme ses parents.

 

Elle prendra le temps qu’il faut pour qu’elle y arrive, un jour.

 

**9\. Smut [S1] :**

 

Peut-être que parler de sa vie sexuelle à sa fille n’a pas été la meilleure des idées qui soit.

 

(Non, tu crois ?)

 

**10\. UST [S3/CaptainSwan] :**

 

Quoi qu’elle en dise, quoi qu’elle en pense, Emma n’est pas indifférente au pirate.

 

Snow sent cela.


	55. Charmant & Emma

**1\. Angst [1x01] :**

 

 _Retrouve-nous_.

 

Il sait pertinemment qu’elle le fera.

 

Ça ne rend pas le fait de l’abandonner un tant soit peu moins douloureux.

 

**2\. AU [S1] :**

 

Il y avait quelque chose de terrible dans le fait de se souvenir que cette femme était sa fille, et de sa savoir qu’elle n’y croyait pas une seule seconde.

 

**3\. Crack!Fic :**

 

« Hé bien, il se trouve que mon père est mort quand j’étais enfant, ma mère est morte pour que tu puisses exister un jour, mon père adoptif est un roi et un salopard qui a essayé de détruire notre famille, et au fait, j’avais un frère jumeau maléfique dans le temps.

 

\- Je savais que j’aurais jamais dû demander, marmonna Emma pour elle-même. »

 

**4\. Crossover [Fairy Tales] :**

 

Et la princesse perdue retrouva sa famille et vécue heureuse jusqu’à la fin des temps.

 

(Bien sûr que cela ne s’est pas passé aussi facilement.)

 

**5\. First Time :**

 

Emma Swan avait toujours cru que les héros n’existaient pas.

 

Enfin, ça, c’était avant de rencontrer son père.

 

**6\. Fluff [S4] :**

 

Il voit ce qu’elle pourrait être, ce qu’elle _sera_ , et il se sent comme étant le plus heureux des hommes.

 

**7\. Humor [3x01] :**

 

Agir comme un idiot, par le prince Charmant.

 

Ou : comment manquer de tuer sa fille en se disputant stupidement avec un pirate.

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort [2x21/Swanfire] :**

 

Que dire à sa fille quand elle vient de perdre à l’instant l’homme qu’elle aime ?

 

Rien.

 

Charmant se contente de la prendre dans ses bras, et d’attendre qu’elle parle, d’elle-même.

 

**9\. Smut [S2/Snowing] :**

 

Le moment où Emma les a surpris a été à la fois un des plus drôles et un des plus gênants de sa vie.

 

**10\. UST :**

 

Heureusement qu’il n’a jamais été proche d’Emma pendant la malédiction par rapport à certaines choses, comme elle a pu l’être avec Mary-Margaret.

 

Ça aurait sûrement donné certaines choses gênantes…

 


	56. Wendy & Jean & Michel.

**1\. Angst :**

 

L’ombre l’a arrachée à ses frères.

 

Un jour, elle se vengera du monstre qui a détruit sa vie.

 

**2\. AU [Dark] :**

 

Il y avait une lueur dans le regard de leur sœur, qu’ils ne comprenaient pas, et qui prouvait à quel point Neverland l’avait corrompue.

 

Ils ne la reconnaissaient plus.

 

**3\. Crack!fic :**

 

Elle aurait voulu savoir où étaient les formidables aventures qu’on lui avait promises.

 

Clairement, on s’était foutu de leur gueule !

 

**4\. Crossover [Peter Pan] :**

 

Ce film cache la vérité, la monstruosité de Pan, et Michel et Jean ne peuvent pas regarder ce dessin animé sans penser à leur sœur perdue.

 

**5\. First Time [2x21] :**

 

Peut-être que la magie n’est pas si bénéfique que cela, se disent-ils alors que Baelfire disparaît dans la nuit.

 

**6\. Fluff :**

 

Elle sait qu’elle ne devrait pas pleurer, parce que maintenant, tout va bien mais elle ne peut pas s’en empêcher.

 

Maintenant, elle est de retour à la maison.

 

**7\. Humor :**

 

Neverland, un paradis pour les enfants ?

 

Mon cul ouais !

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort [S3A] :**

 

Elle leur paraît être si petite, _tellement_ petite, maintenant, elle qui était autrefois leur sœur aînée, celle qui les protégeait de tout les dangers, mais au moins, _elle est là_ , à nouveau.

 

**9\. Smut :**

 

Ils espèrent que Pan ne touchera _jamais_ à leur sœur.

 

**10\. UST :**

 

Wendy sera probablement une enfant pour toujours, et quant à eux, leur mission les empêche de fréquenter qui que ce soit.


	57. Wendy/Peter Pan

**Warnings :** **Underage…** Et Peter est peut-être un peu OOC.

 

**1\. Angst :**

 

Wendy Darling a quinze ans et elle est amoureuse du garçon qui a perdu son ombre.

 

C’est dommage qu’elle ne sache pas encore quel genre de monstre il est.

 

**2\. AU [Death!fic] :**

 

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir savoir voler…

 

Elle aurait aimé que Peter ne la laisse pas tomber, ne la lâche pas ainsi, en plein vol.

 

Elle aurait aimé savoir que ça allait arriver…

 

(Elle aurait dû…)

 

**3\. Crack!Fic :**

 

« Ah, au fait Peter, comment as-tu pu penser qu’ _enlever_ une fille la ferait tomber amoureuse de toi ?

 

Le syndrome de Stockholm, ça marche pas pour de vrai, merde !

 

Espèce de taré… »

 

**4\. Crossover [Disney] :**

 

« Hey ! Depuis quand Tinkerbell est une garce insensible ? Et comment ça se fait que Peter Pan soit subitement devenu le héros de l’histoire ? Et pourquoi je suis aussi passive dans le récit ? Et qu’est-ce que mes frères foutent à Neverland ? Et il est où Baelfire ?

 

C’est quoi ces conneries ? »

 

**5\. First Time :**

 

Tomber amoureuse de son ravisseur…

 

Elle ne pensait pas que ça lui arriverait un jour.

 

**6\. Fluff :**

 

Il l’embrasse, et pendant une seconde, elle oublie que son seul but est d’arracher le cœur d’un jeune garçon et se l’enfoncer dans la poitrine.

 

**7\. Humor :**

 

Et si on se disait qu’en fait, Peter est super sympa, et que lui et Wendy ont vécu heureux ensemble, ce serait plus drôle, non ?

 

(Non.

 

Ce serait juste con.)

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

 

Parfois, quand Wendy parvient à s’endormir, son esprit est traversé par des cauchemars affreux, sur ce qu’elle a perdu.

 

Ce qu’elle ne sait pas, c’est que dans ces moments-là, Peter vient et la prend dans ses bras, et la calme du mieux qu’elle peut.

 

Ce qui marche toujours.

 

Et bien évidemment, il part toujours avant qu’elle se réveille.

 

**9\. Smut [Underage, Hypnotisme, Dubious Content] :**

 

Parfois, quand il utilise sa magie maléfique sur elle, quand son regard à elle se charge d’une lueur qui ne vient pas d’elle, quand il couche avec elle et qu’elle gémit, il pourrait presque croire que c’est _ce qu’elle veut_.

 

**10\. UST :**

 

Il y a des jours où Pan ne la touche presque pas.

 

Et ça, ça la détruit.


	58. Hans/Anna

**1\. Angst :**

 

Jamais elle n’a senti son cœur se geler autant qu’au moment où elle a compris que Hans l’avait trahie.

 

(Et ce n’était pas qu’à cause de la magie d’Elsa.)

 

**2\. AU :**

 

Il n’est pas un prince, mais pour dire la vérité, elle n’en a que faire.

 

**3\. Crack!Fic :**

 

« Vous m’avez séduite pour vous emparer du trône ? Quel manque d’originalité, très cher ! »

 

**4\. Crossover [Raiponce] :**

 

Sa cousine a eu l’amour et le bonheur du premier coup.

 

Pourquoi pas elle aussi ?

 

**5\. First Time [Kristof/Anna évoqué] :**

 

Oui, c’est Kristof qu’elle aime maintenant, c’est vrai, mais ça ne veut pas dire que Hans n’a pas été le premier à faire battre son cœur.

 

**6\. Fluff :**

 

Il n’aurait jamais pensé que ça irait plus loin que ça…

 

Peut-être qu’elle a compté un peu pour lui.

 

Peut-être.

 

(En tout cas, elle l’espère.)

 

**7\. Humor :**

 

Il était une fois une princesse qui tomba amoureuse d’un prince…

 

Et ils ne vécurent _pas_ heureux pour toujours ensemble.

 

Pour une fois que ça change…

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

 

Une part d’elle, naïve et confiante, qu’elle hait et qu’elle préfère ignorer, veut encore que Hans la sauve de cette noyade à laquelle il l’a lui-même condamnée.

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort (Bis) :**

 

Elle est là, en face de lui, gelée, en train de mourir, et s’il la serre dans ses bras pour la réchauffer, c’est purement un accident.

 

**9\. Smut :**

 

Il est dans un cachot, il n’est plus _rien_ , et elle, la princesse, elle est fiancée à un autre.

 

Et pourtant, elle est là, avec lui, et tandis qu’il s’enfonce en elle, un sourire mauvais sur le visage, il ne peut s’empêcher de se dire qu’elle ne pourra plus _jamais_ se passer de lui.

 

Lui non plus, mais c’est un détail.

 

**10\. UST :**

 

Il l’a embrassée, une fois, et ça l’a terrifiée de comprendre qu’elle aurait voulu avoir bien plus.

 


	59. Emma/Ingrid.

**Warning :** **Hum… pseudo-inceste, j’imagine… Ce pairing m’a été suggéré, j’avoue ne pas y avoir pensé avant.** Notamment parce que je ne les ship pas (enfin, j’ai déjà réussi à faire du Peter Pan/Henry, je suis plus à ça près…)

 

**Se passe quand Emma est adulte… principalement. Ça risque d’être assez tordu malgré tout. Underage parce que ça se passe aussi au moment où Emma a 14 ans (disons qu’Ingrid a 34 ans à ce moment-là et qu’elle ne vieillit plus à partir du moment où elle va à Storybrooke.)**

 

**1\. Angst :**

 

Cette femme est supposée être sa mère adoptive, ou du moins sa sœur, en quelque sorte, alors pourquoi le cœur d’Emma bat-il beaucoup trop fort quand elle voit Ingrid lui sourire ?

 

**2\. AU (Warnings : Mommy issues. Mais genre, tellement… Léger lime. Pseudo-inceste donc et différence d’âge)  :**

 

Ingrid ne dit jamais rien à Emma pour ses pouvoirs et celle-ci ne trouve jamais Storybrooke, elle est adoptée par Ingrid, et elles acceptent la situation telle qu’elle est.

 

Et si d’aventure, quand les doigts d’Ingrid bougent et s’agitent en elle, Emma l’appelle « maman », hé bien ce n’est pas un problème pour elles.

 

**3\. Crack!Fic (Anachronisme parce que _La Reine des_ _neiges_ n’était pas sorti à l’époque. Je l’ai fait pour la blague…)  :**

 

« Moi ? Une _sorcière_  ? Et toi alors, tu vas faire comme Elsa et te mettre à chanter _Libérée, délivrée_ en transformant tout autour de toi en glace ?

 

\- Hé bien, en fait… Comment te dire… »

 

 **4\. Crossover** [ **Merlin** ] **:**

 

En voyant comment les sorciers et les sorcières sont traités dans ce monde, Emma comprend mieux la terreur et la haine que ressent Ingrid envers ceux qui l’ont rejetée.

 

 **5\. First Time** [ **S4A. UA où Ingrid n’est pas la « méchante »** ] **:**

 

« Tu n’es pas ma mère. Mais tu es ma petite amie, et tu _peux_ faire partie de ma famille si tu le veux. »

 

Ingrid ne s’est jamais sentie aussi acceptée avant ce moment.

 

**6\. Fluff :**

 

Si Ingrid tombe amoureuse d’Emma, c’est parce qu’elle ressemble à celle qu’elle a été autrefois.

 

**7\. Humor :**

 

« Tu es amie avec la mère adoptive de ton fils qui est également l’ancienne belle-mère de ta mère, tes parents ont ton âge, ton ancienne amie est la fille d’une dragonne et est une dragonne également, _au sens littéral_ , et tu sors avec ton ancienne mère adoptive…

 

QUOI ? »

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

 

Emma voudrait offrir à Ingrid un monde où personne ne la regarderait de travers parce qu’elle a de la magie en elle.

 

 **9\. Smut** [ **Sous** **la malédiction. UA où Ingrid a oublié** ] **:**

 

La première fois qu’elles font l’amour, c’est comme si elles étaient _enfin_ à leur place.

 

**10\. UST :**

 

Ingrid souffre qu’Emma ne se souvienne pas d’elle, même si elle qui l’a décidé, et en même temps, ça lui permet de ne pas trop se sentir coupable.

 

Ça devrait être le cas, surtout qu’Emma est beaucoup trop attirante maintenant qu’elle est adulte.


	60. Ingrid & Emma

**ND’A**  : **Ça devrait être moins tordu cette fois.**

 

**1\. Angst :**

 

Pile au moment où elle pensait avoir enfin trouvé une famille, la personne en question se révélait être complètement folle.

 

Est-ce qu’elle était condamnée à toujours être seule ?

 

**2\. AU [S4A. Et si Emma avait cru Ingrid ?] :**

 

Il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux de cette femme qui donnait à Emma envie de la croire.

 

Quelque chose qui ne s’apparentait pas à de la folie.

 

Et si…

 

Et si elle avait _raison_  ?

 

L’adolescente croisa les bras.

 

« Je t’écoute… »

 

**3\. Crack!Fic :**

 

« Libéréeeee, délivrééée ! Je ne mentiraiiiiis pluuuus jamaiiiiis…

 

\- Non mais c’est bon Ingrid, on a déjà fait la blague dans le chapitre précédent, maintenant, tu arrêtes, ça devient chiant ! »

 

Cassage du quatrième mur : fait.

 

**4\. Crossover [HP] :**

 

Même _là-bas,_ où la magie est pourtant courante, on regarde Ingrid avec crainte.

 

Emma a envie de leur arracher les yeux.

 

**5\. First Time :**

 

Elle a le droit de ne plus être seule, le droit d’avoir _quelqu’un_.

 

**6\. Fluff :**

 

Ingrid se souvient d’une petite fille qui avait deux sœurs aimantes autrefois.

 

Elle espère qu’Emma l’acceptera comme sa sœur, et surtout, qu’elle s’acceptera _elle-même_.

 

**7\. Humor [S4A] :**

 

« Pourquoi vouloir tuer tout le monde ? Je veux dire, depuis _quand_ t’es une psychopathe ?

 

Nous avoir moi et Elsa ça te suffisait pas ? Il fallait en plus que tu détruises tout parce que toi aussi tu avais été détruite ?

 

C’est quoi ce scénario à la con ?

 

\- C’est pour rendre la scène de sacrifice plus poignante encore…

 

\- Qu’ils aillent se faire foutre… »

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort [1x22] :**

 

Si Emma se souvenait l’avoir connue, elle se dirait : _Ingrid avait raison_.

 

Tout ce dont elle se souvient c’est qu’elle a presque toujours été seule.

 

**9\. Smut [Swanfire] :**

 

Ce n’est sans doute pas une bonne idée, mais de toute façon, Ingrid n’est pas là pour l’en empêcher.

 

**10\. UST [UA où Ingrid n’est pas morte. CaptainSwan évoqué] :**

 

Emma aimait beaucoup Ingrid, vraiment…

 

Mais sincèrement, le fait qu’elle vienne la voir à _chaque fois_ qu’elle était avec Hook, c’était _gênant._

 

 


	61. Regina & Emma

**1\. Angst [2x16] :**

 

Regina vient peut-être de perdre sa mère, mais Emma aimerait pouvoir lui dire qu’elle, elle a perdu ses parents pendant _vingt_ - _huit_ ans à cause d’elle, donc peut-être que ce n’est que justice, en un sens.

 

(Surtout quand on sait qui est Cora.

 

Snow White n’est définitivement pas la plus coupable dans cette histoire.)

 

Elle voudrait lui dire qu’elle est désolée pour elle, aussi.

 

**2\. AU [Wish Realm. Je m’inspire de mon propre UA ( _Please don’t spoil everything this time_ , si ça vous intéresse de lire une fic en anglais.] :**

 

Emma voit cette femme qui a abandonné la vengeance, qui est devenue amie avec celle qu’elle haïssait autrefois, et elle se dit qu’elle peut remercier Rumplestiltskin pour ça.

 

**3\. Crack!Fic [5x11. CaptainSwan & Past StableQueen] :**

 

« Donc tu as essayé de sauver l’homme que tu aimes par tout les moyens ?

 

Avec de la _magie_ _noire_  ?

 

Mais t’as perdu l’esprit ?

 

Tu te souviens de ce qui s’est passé quand j’ai essayé de faire la même chose avec Daniel ?

 

\- …

 

\- …

 

\- Ben, non…

 

\- Ah oui, c’est vrai, t’étais pas là.

 

\- …

 

\- …

 

\- C’est trop tard pour arranger les choses ? »

 

**4\. Crossover [HP] :**

 

« Serpentard ! Lança le Choixpeau, surprenant tout le monde, et surtout Emma. »

 

Celle-ci, s’asseyant à la table des verts et argents, fut accueillie par le sourire d’une autre première année.

 

Peut-être qu’avec cette brune à ses côtés en tant qu’amie, les choses ne seraient pas trop compliquées.

 

**5\. First Time :**

 

Le respect est venu avec le temps.

 

Mais le fait est que quand Regina a vu Emma sortir Henry de ce piège mortel qu’était la mine, elle a ressenti envers elle autre chose que de la haine.

 

**6\. Fluff [3x11] :**

 

Le fait est que, oui, Regina a essayé de lui donner (même si c’était uniquement pour de faux) une nouvelle chance avec Henry.

 

Emma ne peut pas lui enlever ça.

 

**7\. Humor [4x22] :**

 

Oh, par la magie, elle n’avait tout de même pas été assez _idiote_ pour _prendre_ _sa_ _place_ , non ?

 

 _Si_  ?

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort [2x22] :**

 

La première fois où Emma a vraiment eu peur pour elle a été ce moment dans les mines, où la reine a failli mourir pour les sauver tous.

 

**9\. Smut [Gremma & HuntsmanQueen] :**

 

Emma ne devrait pas être jalouse de Regina.

 

Et pourtant, _elle l’est._

 

**10\. UST [3A & CaptainSwan] :**

 

Toute cette tension entre le pirate et la princesse commençait _vraiment_ à devenir irritante.

 

Et _frustrante_ , aussi.


	62. Regina & Henry Sr

****

**1\. Angst [1x02] :**

 

Son cœur lui est arraché de la poitrine, et il s’écroule.

 

 _Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas être suffisant_?

 

Il ne le saura sans doute jamais.

 

**2\. AU [Où Snow White fait exécuter Regina pour ses crimes] :**

 

« Je suis désolée, finit par dire la jeune et nouvelle reine. Mais il n’y avait rien d’autre à faire. »

 

Henry se pencha sur la dépouille de sa fille, lui offrit un dernier baiser d’au revoir sur le front, refusant de regarder la souveraine dans les yeux.

 

L’ancienne princesse avait raison, c’est vrai.

 

Mais toutes les excuses du monde ne lui rendraient _jamais_ sa fille.

 

**3\. Crack!Fic :**

 

Un sorcier immortel à moitié fou, un voyageur entre les mondes sans doute au moins aussi fou que lui, un génie qui lui, était complètement fou d’elle, un médecin qui prétendait pouvoir ramener les morts à la vie, et un chasseur sans cœur qui n’avait pas choisi d’être là.

 

Sa fille n’était vraiment entourée que de psychopathes…

 

**4\. Crossover [OUAT in Wonderland]  :**

 

Cora a beau être devenue reine dans ce royaume lointain, cela ne l’empêche pas de vouloir encore se mêler de la vie de sa fille.

 

Henry aimerait ne pas avoir fait l’erreur de la contacter.

 

**5\. First Time :**

 

Regina voit la déception dans le regard de son père après la mort de son mari, après cet assassinat qu’elle a commandé, et qui est _son_ _œuvre_.

 

Parce qu’il sait que c’est elle la responsable.

 

**6\. Fluff [1x17] :**

 

Il devrait probablement dire à Jefferson qu’il est désolé de ce qui est train de lui arriver, mais la joie de retrouver sa fille l’empêche sur le moment de penser au fait qu’il est sur le point de priver lui aussi une fille de son père pour un long moment.

 

**7\. Humor [S5B] :**

 

« Tu as appelé ton fils comme moi, c’est-à-dire comme ton père que tu as _tué_?

 

Quoi ?

 

Et tu pensais que ça me ferait _plaisir_  ?

 

Est-ce que ce pauvre gosse sait au moins ce que tu m’as fait ? »

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

 

Il n’a jamais pu la sauver de Cora.

 

Ça a sans doute été son plus grand regret.

 

**9\. Smut [HuntsmanQueen]  :**

 

Quelque chose le dégoûtait dans la relation qui unissait sa fille au chasseur, probablement le fait qu’elle était en train de lui faire subir ce que Léopold lui-même lui avait infligé.

 

Jamais il n’eut la force de le lui dire.

 

**10\. UST [StableQueen] :**

 

Henry avait compris bien avant Regina elle-même ce qu’elle ressentait et éprouvait pour Daniel, parce que les émois d’adolescence qu’elle traversait désormais, il les avait vécus aussi autrefois, pour et avec Cora.

 

 

 


	63. Regina & Cora

**1\. Angst :**

 

Le plus triste dans tout ça, c’est que, malgré toutes les tortures que Cora lui aura faites subir dans son enfance, Regina n’a jamais cessé d’aimer sa mère.

 

**2\. AU [Cora s’est enfuie avec Rumplestiltskin. GoldenHeart & StableQueen] :**

 

Son père est une étrange créature malfaisante à la peau écailleuse, sa mère est une princesse déchue, et son amant un simple garçon d’écurie.

 

Mais qu’importe…

 

**3\. Crack!Fic [Référence à _Blanche-Neige et les sept nains_ et à _Alice au pays des merveilles_ ]  :**

 

« Hey ! Je ne ressemble pas à ça ! Protesta Cora.

 

\- Et moi non plus ! Fit Regina à son tour. Quoi que, ma version est quant même meilleure que la tienne. »

 

Sa mère la fusilla du regard, et Regina se contenta de l’ignorer.

 

**4\. Crossover [Contes des Royaumes, _Charme._ Lilith/Blanche-Neige] :**

 

L’amour est une faiblesse, lui a dit sa mère, mais Regina voit le regard de Lilith briller quand elle évoque sa princesse et ancienne belle-fille, et le fait est qu’elle l’envie plus qu’elle ne le devrait.

 

**5\. First Time :**

 

Il avait fallu que la vie de son fils soit en danger pour que Regina finisse enfin par comprendre quel monstre sa mère était.

 

(Cela ne l’empêcha pas de la pleurer à sa mort.)

 

**6\. Fluff :**

 

Regina est devenue mère, et Cora serait fière d’elle et heureuse pour sa fille, si son cœur se trouvait encore à sa place.

 

**7\. Humor [GoldenHeart & GoldenQueen] :**

 

« Tu es en train de me dire que mon ancien amant a été ton amant _à toi aussi_?

 

Beurk ! »

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

 

Savoir qu’elle aurait pu être suffisante pour sa mère ne lui suffira _jamais_ à elle.

 

**9\. Smut [Regina/Léopold & Cora/Léopold] :**

 

Si elle savait, Regina se demanderait sans doute si Léopold pensait à sa mère, durant ces nuits où il la touchait.

 

Sans doute préférerait-elle ne jamais savoir.

 

**10\. UST [GoldenHeart & GoldenQueen] :**

 

Sa mère avait éprouvé du désir pour Rumplestiltskin, au point d’être même prête à fuir avec lui.

 

Elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi.

 


	64. Anna/Charmant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ND’A : Bien, disons que dans cette histoire, Kristof n’existe pas, ou que lui et Anna ne sont pas ensemble, et que Charmant n’a pas encore rencontré Blanche-Neige.
> 
> Là aussi j’ai pas mal galéré.
> 
> Vivement le prochain chapitre où ils seront juste amis et pas en couple.
> 
> (Oui, ce pairing m’a également été suggéré et mon amour du Snowing fait que j’ai eu un peu de mal à l’écrire.)
> 
> Pour ce qui est du OS sur la Dark!Wendy, je ne l’ai pas oublié, et il avance. Lentement. J’en suis au début de la troisième partie (bon, je dis ça, mais en fait, elle est à peine commencé), et pour être honnête, je ne sais pas encore quand je vais publier la première partie (sans doute une fois que j’aurais fini l’OS lui-même. Surtout que j’ai déjà une idée pour l’OS qui le suivra dans ce nouveau recueil.)

**1\. Angst [4x02. Mon visionnage de l’épisode date un peu, donc mes souvenirs sont peut-être inexacts] :**

 

Bo Peep est en train d’étrangler d’Anna, elle est sur le point de la tuer, et David serait sincèrement près à donner tout ce qu’il lui reste pour qu’elle ne le fasse pas.

 

**2\. AU [Death!fic. Parce que j’aime tuer mes personnages] :**

 

Trop tard.

 

Il est arrivé trop tard, et maintenant, _Anna est morte_.

 

Bo Peep l’a accueilli avec un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, et n’a eu qu’à faire un seul geste avec son fichu bâton pour le faire tomber son sous joug, et s’il l’avait pu, David aurait hurlé.

 

Anna est morte, et lui, il a tout perdu.

 

**3\. Crack!Fic :**

 

« Ah oui, au fait, soit dis en passant...

 

 _On n’apprend pas en une heure à quelqu’un à manier une épée à la perfection, ça n’a aucun sens et ça va trop vite_! »

 

**4\. Crossover [ _Cœur_ _d’Encre_ ] :**

 

C’est un monde bien étrange que celui de Cœur d’Encre, peuplé de créatures de papier, ce livre dans lequel Anna les a emmenés par sa voix, en lisant simplement ce livre, à voix haute.

 

Enfin, il n’est pas plus étrange que Storybrooke ne l’est.

 

**5\. First Time :**

 

Si Elsa cesse de vouloir s’en prendre à David, c’est uniquement parce qu’elle finit enfin par comprendre qu’il tient à Anna autant qu’elle peut le faire, et que lui aussi fera tout pour la retrouver.

 

**6\. Fluff :**

 

Anna a une lueur dans le regard quand elle parle de ce berger devenu prince, et Elsa mentirait si elle prétendait ne pas savoir ce que c’est.

 

**7\. Humor [Référence à _La Reine des Neiges_ & Past Hans/Anna] :**

 

« Donc, tu as voulu épouser le premier homme que tu ais jamais réellement rencontré et connu ?

 

\- Exact. En rétrospective, c’était plutôt naïf et absurde comme vision de voir les choses.

 

\- En effet...

 

\- Et toi, est-ce que tu veux m’épouser ?

 

\- ...

 

\- ...

 

\- Je plaisante, bien sûr. »

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

 

Anna fait encore des cauchemars la nuit, elle pleure encore à cause de sa solitude, de toutes ces années passées loin de sa sœur, mais David est là pour lui dire que sa sœur l’aime réellement et que lui aussi.

 

**9\. Smut :**

 

Il est possible qu’ils aient en aucun cas attendu la nuit de noce...

 

**10\. UST [Snowing] :**

 

Anna est jalouse de cette princesse, et elle a vraiment du mal à ne pas le montrer.

 

(Elle ne devrait pas, définitivement pas, mais elle n’arrive pas encore à accepter que David ne soit plus avec elle.

 

Il lui manque beaucoup trop, surtout qu’elle l’aime et le désire alors que ce n’est plus son cas à lui depuis longtemps.)


	65. Anna & Charmant

**ND’A :** **Là aussi j’ai eu du mal, surtout parce que la saison 4 n’est pas celle que j’ai le plus vu donc je n’ai pas vraiment en tête ce qu’il s’y est passé.** Mes excuses s’il y a des erreurs.

 

**1\. Angst [4x02. Dans la Forêt Enchantée. À nouveau, mes souvenirs ne sont pas très précis] :**

 

_Ne meurs pas, s’il te plaît._

 

 _Tu as encore ta sœur à sauver_.

 

**2\. AU [4x22. Dark!Charmant. L’histoire réécrite] :**

 

Ça n’avait aucun sens, se disait Anna, désespérée.

 

L’homme qui se trouvait devant elle n’avait rien à voir avec David.

 

Elle se demanda comment faire pour le faire se rappeler de qui il était vraiment.

 

**3\. Crack!Fic [Référence à _La Reine des Neiges,_ parce que je suis quelqu'un de profondément prévisible. Vague référence au chapitre 25 de cette fanfic avec le FrozenSwan et parce que la même question y est posée.] :**

 

« Dis, Anna, c’est vrai que...

 

\- Que j’ai un ami bonhomme de neige qui bouge et qui parle ? Non, absolument pas. Pas du tout. Jamais. C’était bien ça ta question ?

 

\- Oui, mais... Comment tu as su ?

 

\- Emma avait déjà posé la question à Elsa...

 

\- Oh... »

 

Oui, c’était parfaitement logique.

 

« Et ton fiancé a vraiment un renne comme meilleur ami ?

 

\- Oui. Malheureusement... »

 

**4\. Crossover [HP. À nouveau, peut être lié au chapitre 25] :**

 

Jamais David n’avait vu Anna être aussi heureuse qu’en voyant sa sœur être _enfin_ dans son élément, et être enfin acceptée.

 

**5\. First Time :**

 

Elle est celle qui, avant même Blanche-Neige, lui a apprit à se battre pour lui-même et pour ce qui est juste.

 

**6\. Fluff [Épisode où Anna est sauvée] :**

 

Joan, enfin non _, Anna_ , est en vie et elle _va bien_.

 

C’est tout ce qui compte.

 

**7\. Humor :**

 

La sœur perdue, c’est _Joan_?

 

Oh, mais ça tombe bien dites-moi !

 

Comme le monde est petit !

 

(Est-ce que tout le monde doit connaître tout le monde dans cet univers ?

 

C’était déjà n’importe quoi quand c’était le cas avec Rumplestiltskin, mais alors là, ça devient encore pire !)

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

 

David aimerait vraiment pouvoir réconforter Elsa et la rassurer quant au sort de sa sœur.

 

Le problème, c’est qu’il a autant peur pour Anna qu’elle.

 

**9\. Smut :**

 

Le fait est que les confidences d’Anna quand à sa relation intime avec Kristof ne l’intéressent en aucun cas, et le fait est également que la princesse n’a absolument aucune gêne par rapport à quoi que ce soit.

 

C’est plutôt amusant.

 

**10\. UST [ S4A & 1x16. Kristof/Anna & Snowing.] :**

 

David ne comprend le manque que ressent Anna quant à l’absence de Kristof à ses côtés que quand il rencontre Blanche-Neige et qu’il finit par en être séparé.

 

**Prochain couple à deviner : Une Sauveuse et un voleur. Et qui n’a, à ma connaissance, jamais été fait.**

 


	66. Emma/Aladin

**ND’A :** **Je** ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu’avec celui là, ça va encore être pire question difficulté. Comme pour le Anna/Charmant, faisons comme si Killian et Jasmine n’existaient pas ou n’étaient pas avec les personnages évoqués ici.

 

**Édit : en fait, c’était plutôt sympa à faire. Merci à Alamyen de l’avoir proposé.**

 

**Édit 2 : J’ai presque envie d’écrire à nouveau sur eux maintenant.**

 

**Note annexe : Miracle, j’ai retrouvé l’inspiration pour le OS sur la dark!Wendy ! Parce que oui, je galérais un peu sur la partie 3, et là, ça y est, je me suis lancée ! Bon, ce sera un OS très malsain, je vous le dis tout de tout de suite, qui devrait normalement faire 4 parties. Je ne sais toujours pas comment il va finir ni même quand je commencerais à le publier, en fait. Peut-être début/milieu décembre, selon si j’ai le temps de le finir à ce moment-là.**

 

**Saison 6.**

 

**1\. Angst :**

 

Elle ne laissera pas Jafar lui faire de mal.

 

Jamais.

 

**2\. AU [Emma est la princesse d’Agrabah] :**

 

Il est un putain de lâche qui a abandonné son statut de Sauveur pour sauver sa propre vie, il les a tous abandonnés, et elle le regarde avec une telle déception que tout ce que veut faire Aladin, c’est s’excuser pour ce qu’il a fait.

 

Même s’il sait que cela ne servira à rien.

 

**3\. Crack!Fic [Je ne sais plus si dans la série il en a un ou non à vrai dire] :**

 

« Tu comptes me faire faire un tour sur ton tapis volant ?

 

\- Non... Je n’ai pas de tapis volant.

 

\- Oh ! »

 

**4\. Crossover [ _Contes des Royaumes, Poison_ ] :**

 

Emma voit ce garçon monstrueux de treize ans lui sourire d’un air sadique, semblant comme près à la tuer, et elle _hurle_.

 

Ce n’est pas _son_ Aladin.

 

**5\. First Time :**

 

Elle a les mains qui tremblent et une peur réelle dans le regard, et c’est ça plus que tout le reste qui le pousse à sortir de sa cachette pour l’aider.

 

**6\. Fluff :**

 

Il sait très bien qu’elle voudrait pouvoir faire comme lui, se débarrasser de ce destin beaucoup trop lourd pour elle, qui lui pèse, et l’écrase de tout son poids, l’étouffant presque, mais il sait aussi qu’elle ne le fera jamais, quitte à mourir.

 

Oh, comme il _l’admire_.

 

**7\. Humor :**

 

Non, malgré ce qu’elle semblait pouvoir croire, il ne savait pas communiquer avec les animaux, et encore moins avec les singes plus ou moins parlants...

 

Qui diable avait pu lui mettre cette idée en tête ?

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

 

« Et si je n’arrêtais jamais d’être un génie ? Et si je n’arrivais jamais à me libérer de ce sort ?

 

\- On trouvera un moyen. »

 

**9\. Smut :**

 

Il la prend dans ses bras, l’étreint dans ses bras, l’embrasse, lui fait l’amour, comme si rien d’autre ne comptait, comme si Jafar n’était pas encore à leurs trousses.

 

**10\. UST :**

 

Ce n’est pas sans regrets qu’elle le laissa s’enfermer à nouveau dans sa lampe, dans ce lieu dont il ne pouvait pas s’échapper, qu’il haïssait si fort, elle aurait voulu pouvoir l’embrasser, et lui dire au revoir, au moins une dernière fois avant leurs prochaines retrouvailles.

 

**Prochain duo :** **Le même mais en amis...**


	67. Emma & Aladin

**1\. Angst :**

 

Ils sont tout les deux des enfants des rues.

 

Pas vraiment le genre de personne à avoir une fin heureuse.

 

**2\. AU [Death!fic] :**

 

Aladin est mort en héros pour sauver Agrabah, et Emma n’arrive absolument pas à retenir à ses larmes de couler lors de son enterrement.

 

Elle aimerait ne pas être aussi égoïste, elle aimerait ne pas vouloir que son ami ait plutôt choisi de fuir que d’accomplir son rôle.

 

**3\. Crack!Fic [Aladin est le génie de la lampe] :**

 

« Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce bordel !

 

\- Bonjour princesse, vous avez droit à trois vœux, et...

 

\- C’est une mauvaise blague, c’est ça ?

 

\- Pas du tout. »

 

**4\. Crossover [Greek Mythology. SwanQueen & Hookfire & Zadès] :**

 

« Donc tes parents ont ton âge, ta petite-amie est la mère adoptive de ton fils ET l’ancienne belle-mère de ta mère, ton ancien petit-ami est en couple avec un pirate qui était en couple avec sa mère à lui avant, et la demie-sœur de ta petite-amie est en couple avec un dieu ? C’est bon, j’ai rien oublié ?

 

\- Non.

 

\- Ta famille est tordue.

 

\- On en parle des dieux grecs et de leur famille improbable/incestueuse/n’importe nawak ?

 

\- Heu... »

 

**5\. First Time :**

 

Elle symbolise l’espoir, la force, le courage, elle est celle qui a sauvé Storybrooke tant de fois, et elle est celle qui luttera vaillamment contre la Fée Noire.

 

Alors qu’il la rencontre, Aladin a de nouveau envie d’être celui qu’il fut autrefois.

 

Il a de nouveau envie de se battre.

 

**6\. Fluff :**

 

Il y a quelque chose qui les unit, plus que leur simple statut de Sauveurs.

 

Ils sont _amis_.

 

**7\. Humor :**

 

« Question : comment on est passé de l’histoire du voleur qui sauve Agrabah du méchant Jafar à l’histoire d’un type qui a des pouvoirs magiques qui sortent de nulle part ?

 

\- Pfft... Aucune idée. »

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

 

Elle sait ce que ça fait que de vouloir fuir à toutes jambes, et lui aussi.

 

Ça ne fait pas d’eux des lâches pour autant.

 

**9\. Smut [Aladin/Jasmine] :**

 

Quand Emma sortit de la pièce, elle était écarlate.

 

Elle n’aurait _vraiment_ pas dû entrer à ce moment-là.

 

**10\. UST :**

 

Killian lui avait parlé des regards langoureux que Jasmine et Aladin s’envoyaient en permanence, à quel point c’était _barbant_.

 

Sur ce coup-là, elle n’allait pas le contredire.

 

**Prochain chapitre :** **Un homme qu’on appelle monstre alors qu’il n’en est pas un au début et une femme sans doute trop libre par rapport à son époque.**


	68. Mary/Mr Hyde

**1\. Angst :**

 

Edward aimerait pouvoir ne pas être obligé de croire ce qu’il voit à cet instant même, sauf qu’il ne peut pas.

 

Il doit se rendre à l’évidence, Mary est morte.

 

**2\. AU [Happy Ending. Et si Hyde n’était pas le double de Jekill ?] :**

 

Quand Jekill l’avait présentée à Hyde, Mary n’avait à vrai dire pas vraiment su quoi penser de lui.

 

Et puis, tout doucement, presque sans s’en rendre compte, elle était tombée amoureuse.

 

Elle était heureuse maintenant, plus qu’elle ne l’avait jamais été.

 

**3\. Crack!Fic :**

 

« Un lutin immortel et qui a des pouvoirs et pouvant voyager entre les mondes ? Mais enfin, par la science, c’est _absurde_  !

 

\- Dit celui qui est le double d’un scientifique complètement malade qui a réussi à scinder son âme en deux...

 

\- Ouais... C’est pas faux. »

 

**4\. Crossover [ _Frankenstein_ ] :**

 

Lui aussi est né du désir fou qu’un scientifique avait de pouvoir réussir à aller plus loin que tout ce qui avait été déjà fait en science.

 

En un sens, il n’est pas si différent de la créature monstrueuse dont le nom a fini par presque se confondre avec celui de son créateur.

 

Mary était la seule chose qui la rattachait encore à l’humanité, et maintenant qu’il l’a perdue, il n’est _plus rien_.

 

**5\. First Time :**

 

Mary l’a choisi lui, et pas Jekill, et c’est la seule fois où il a réellement réussi à surpasser son « créateur », et ce, même sans l’avoir voulu au départ.

 

**6\. Fluff :**

 

Il dort encore, alors que la nuit touche bientôt à sa fin, et alors que Mary se réveille brièvement, et qu’elle le regarde, elle le trouve magnifique.

 

Elle ne sait pas qu’il ne leur reste plus que quelques heures.

 

**7\. Humor :**

« Vous avez couché avec mon double ? S’exclama Jekill, furieux.

 

\- Techniquement parlant, c’était quant même vous je vous signale, et puis, on a jamais été ensemble, de toute façon...

 

\- ...

 

\- ...

 

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe quand on couche avec une autre personne, sans savoir qu’en fait c’est exactement la même personne ? Je veux dire, il y a tromperie ou pas ?

 

\- Je sais pas, c’est la première fois que ça m’arrive, avoua Jekill, un peu dépité par la situation.

 

Mary leva les yeux au ciel.

 

\- Pourquoi ça ne m’étonne _même pas_? »

 

Un autre silence fit place entre eux.

 

« Et sinon, mon double, il est comment au lit ? »

 

Mary crut qu’elle allait le gifler.

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

 

Ils avaient inversé les rôles, avaient pris le monstre pour le héros, et la victime pour le méchant de l’histoire.

 

Si Mary était encore vivante, elle, elle saurait.

 

Elle leur montrerait, à tous, qu’il n’était pas maléfique.

 

**9\. Smut :**

 

Elle est diablement entreprenante, d’une manière qui devrait sans doute l’effrayer, mais tout ce qu’il peut faire, c’est être fasciné par elle.

 

**10\. UST :**

 

Jamais Jekill n’avait réussi à lui faire ressentir ce désir brûlant qu’elle ressentait en présence de Hyde après l’avoir côtoyé pendant seulement quelques heures.

 

Cela devait _forcément_ être un signe.

 

 **Prochain chapitre :** **Le même monstre qui n’en est pas un et une folle ne faisant pas partie de** _Once Upon A Time_ (aka l’OC de SerdaiglePower).

 

 


	69. Mr Hyde/OC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ND’A : Histoire de resituer qui est le personnage OC : Antoinette « Bertha » Mason est un personnage issu du roman Jane Eyre de Charlotte Brontë. Oui, la première épouse de Rochester qui devient folle et est enfermée dans le château, pour ceux qui ne sauraient plus qui elle est.
> 
> Quel rapport avec Once Upon A Time et avec Mr Hyde alors ? Hé bien, SerdaiglePower a publié un long OS (disponible sur fanfiction.net), Edward et Mary, qui raconte l’arrivée d’Antoinette à l’asile dirigé par Hyde ainsi que leur brève histoire d’amour. Histoire tragique et douloureuse pour eux deux, puisqu’ils prennent l’autre pour celui/celle qu’ils ont aimé et perdus (Antoinette prend Hyde pour Rochester, et Hyde la prend pour Mary.)
> 
> C’est un long OS mais que je vous conseille malgré tout, si le personnage de Hyde vous intéresse et si vous pensez qu’il est parti trop vite de Once Upon A Time. Ayant adoré ce texte, j’ai demandé à son auteure, SerdaiglePower, de me permettre d’utiliser son personnage dans cette histoire, ce qu’elle a accepté, et je l’en remercie encore pour ça.
> 
> Ce texte est donc dédié à SerdaiglePower, disons que c’est pour ton anniversaire, avec un jour de retard.
> 
> J’espère que j’ai bien rendu honneur à ton personnage et à ton histoire.
> 
> Ce chapitre va être plus long que les autres.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

**1\. Angst :**

 

Elle n’est pas Mary.

 

Il aimerait pouvoir réussir à suffisamment se mentir à lui-même pour le croire, il aimerait être aussi fou qu’Antoinette et se permettre de croire qu’elle est celle qu’il a perdu.

 

Sauf qu’il ne le peut pas.

 

Et si jamais il y arrive, cela ne dure jamais bien longtemps.

 

**2\. AU [Role reversal. Modern era] :**

 

Antoinette regarda avec tristesse l’homme en face d’elle, harnaché dans sa camisole de force, tentant désespéramment de s’en libérer et qui la regardait de ses yeux rouges sang, emplis de folie et de rage.

 

Et pourtant, étonnamment, elle n’avait pas peur.

 

« Mr Hyde, fit-elle d’une voix la plus douce possible, il faut que vous restiez tranquille, ou sinon, nous allons encore devoir vous isoler. »

 

Le fou jeta sur elle un regard hagard et vide qui, quand il se posa sur elle, s’alluma enfin d’une petite et faible flamme de vie.

 

\- Mary ? Croassa-t-il d’une voix faible et rauque, et qui l’était à force d’avoir hurlé pendant des heures.

 

Elle lui adressa un sourire triste, et secoua la tête, désemparée, pour elle-même comme pour lui.

 

« Non, Edward, fit-elle avec malgré tout une certaine tendresse. Je ne suis pas Mary.

 

\- Si, vous l’êtes, insista-t-il avec une obstination qui aurait pu être touchante si elle n’avait pas été si désespérée. »

 

Elle essaya de toutes ses forces de ne pas pleurer.

 

Antoinette aussi avait ses propres démons : son mari, Edward Rochester, qu’elle aimait follement, l’avait quittée quelques mois plus tôt pour leur gouvernante, et la blessure de cette séparation était toujours aussi douloureuse.

 

Elle comprenait un peu sa souffrance.

 

Dans un accès de rage et de folie, il avait tué quelques mois plus tôt celle qu’il aimait, Mary, et semblait depuis prendre Antoinette pour celle qu’il avait tué.

 

La toute jeune psychiatre se rapprocha de lui, alors qu’il bougeait de plus en plus, comprenant qu’il ne lui restait qu’une seule chose à faire.

 

C’était mal et lâche d’utiliser de cette manière sa confusion, mais c’était la seule chose qu’elle pouvait faire, si elle voulait qu’il aille mieux un jour.

 

Comme elle aurait aimé que les choses soient plus simples, qu’elle soit vraiment Mary et qu’il soit vraiment son Edward !

 

Elle prit son visage dans ses mains, et cette fois-ci, elle l’embrassa comme elle le faisait toujours lors de ses crises, et il se calma instantanément.

 

Antoinette, laissant ses larmes couler, sortit alors une seringue de sa poche, qu’elle enfonça dans le bras de Hyde, qui arrêta complètement de bouger.

 

Elle se détacha de lui, et essuya ses larmes.

 

« Je suis désolée Edward... Fit-elle alors, ne sachant même plus auquel des deux elle s’adressait. »

 

A elle aussi il lui arrivait de parfois faire la confusion.

 

Et cela lui faisait plus mal encore à chaque fois.

 

**3\. Crack!Fic :**

 

« Donc, Antoinette essaie en permanence d’avaler des mouches...

 

Elle devrait pas être morte d’étouffement depuis le temps ?

 

Je veux dire, c’est pas vraiment très sain comme habitude. »

 

**4\. Crossover [ _Jane Eyre_ (inévitable)] :**

 

Elle était venue après l’enterrement d’Antoinette, à la grande surprise de Hyde lui-même.

 

Elle lui avait paru quelconque, banale, mais elle avait dans le regard cette flamme qui avait autrefois brillé dans les yeux de Mary.

 

Et ceux d’Antoinette, aussi, avant.

 

Elle était venue le voir, et il n’avait pas su quoi dire.

 

« Je vous présente mes condoléances, lui dit Jane Eyre, et si Hyde n’avait pas su se contenir, il aurait pu lui dire que cela ne changeait absolument rien. »

 

Alors qu’elle partait, il ne put s’empêcher de se dire qu’Edward Rochester avait bien de la chance de l’avoir.

 

**5\. First Time :**

 

Edward était là, se disait-elle alors que Hyde apparaissait à son regard pour la première fois.

 

Il était là, et il était revenu pour la chercher.

 

Elle savait qu’il ne l’abandonnerait jamais.

 

**6\. Fluff :**

 

Depuis son arrivée à l’asile et depuis qu’elle avait retrouvée Edward, Antoinette ne faisait plus de cauchemars emplis de maisons en flamme, où son cher mari la regardait avec colère et tristesse, elle ne voyait plus la gouvernante.

 

Tout ce qu’elle voyait, c’était Edward.

 

Elle était vraiment heureuse.

 

**7\. Humor :**

 

« Tu penses que tu es folle ?

 

Essaye de vivre avec une autre personnalité que tu hais, tu verras si c’est facile à vivre tout les jours ! »

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

 

A les voir comme ça, de loin on aurait pu les prendre comme un vrai couple marié.

 

Dommage qu’il n’en soit rien.

 

**9\. Smut [cf le lemon présent dans l’OS] :**

 

Si elle avait encore tout ses esprits, elle aurait sans doute conscience que c’est mal de profiter de sa faiblesse, mal de se jeter sur lui alors qu’il est sous l’influence de l’alcool et du désespoir, mais son esprit embrumé par la folie n’arrive plus à faire la différence entre le bien et le mal, et de toute façon peu importe.

 

Edward est en face d’elle, et elle l’aime, alors oui, elle le veut, et elle n’en a pas honte.

 

Elle l’aime, c’est tout.

 

Et alors qu’il s’enfonce en elle, elle se dit que ça devrait être suffisant.

 

(Si elle était elle-même, elle saurait que ce n’est pas le cas.)

 

**10\. UST :**

 

Il devrait avoir honte et se haïr pour oser désirer Antoinette, pour oser _oublier_ Mary, et ce n’est qu’en se détruisant avec l’alcool qu’il arrive à aller mieux (ou plutôt encore plus mal) et à éloigner de lui-même tout ses désirs interdits.

 

**Prochain chapitre :** **Un gosse immortel et un autre gamin dont il a pris le cœur au sens littéral...**


	70. Peter Pan/Félix

**1\. Angst [3x11] :**

 

_Ne me tues pas s’il te plaît._

 

Trop tard.

 

Félix se demanda si Pan regrettait ce qu’il venait de faire, se demanda également s’il l’avait seulement jamais _aimé_.

 

**2\. AU [Death!fic] :**

 

Peter Pan se figea, interdit, une expression de surprise sur le visage, alors qu’il sentait le poison de l’ombrève l’envahir et atteindre directement son cœur.

 

Il s’écroula sur le sol.

 

En face de lui, Félix se mit à sourire.

 

Il avait choisi son camp.

 

**3\. Crack!Fic :**

 

« Ah oui, au fait...

 

Ça ne marche pas comme ça !

 

C’est le cœur de la personne qu’ _on_ aime le plus au monde qu’il faut écraser, pas celui de la personne _qui_ nous aime le plus au monde !

 

Quand est-ce que quelqu’un va enfin se décider à suivre les règles instaurées ! »

 

**4\. Crossover [Peter Pan version Barrie et Disney] :**

 

Ils voient Peter Pan comme un petit garçon capricieux, agaçant, mais qui pourtant, parfois, a bon cœur et est amoureux de Wendy Darling.

 

Oh, s’ils _savaient_.

 

(Barrie, lui au moins, avait tout compris depuis le début, avait vu le monstre derrière la fausse innocence et le semblant d’espièglerie que Peter Pan tentait d’afficher.)

 

**5\. First Time :**

 

Félix aimerait vraiment pouvoir croire en ce garçon qui lui promet des aventures merveilleuses, et un endroit qui serait comme une maison, _une famille_ , il aimerait vraiment que tout cela soit réel et _sincère_.

 

Ce n’est que plus tard, bien plus tard, dans cette petite ville de Storybrooke, qu’il comprendrait enfin que cela ne l’avait _jamais_ été.

 

**6\. Fluff :**

 

La Sauveuse et tout les autres ne comprendront _jamais_ ce qui l’unit à Pan, ce qui le pousse à ne pas le trahir, à lui être fidèle, malgré tout, malgré leur défaite supposé.

 

Ce ne sont que des idiots.

 

**7\. Humor :**

 

« Mais alors, en fait, si Peter Pan a arraché et écrasé le cœur de Félix pour lancer le Sort Noir, alors ça veut dire qu’il l’aime et qu’il est celui qu’il aime le plus au monde !

 

Mais c’est génial !

 

(Se retourne et voit le corps mort et sans vie du pauvre Félix que tout le monde a déjà oublié et qui traîne sur le sol.)

 

Enfin, sauf pour le pauvre Félix, pour lui c’est sûr que ça a pas été une très bonne journée... »

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

 

Peter aimerait ne pas faire ce qu’il a à faire, il aimerait ne pas y être obligé, mais c’est le seul choix qu’il lui reste.

 

Alors que le cœur de Félix, qui battait autrefois pour lui, se change en cendres, il n’éprouve aucune satisfaction.

 

**9\. Smut :**

 

Pan s’enfonce en lui, et Félix se fiche complètement que ses cris puissent être entendus dans toute l’île, il se fiche de tout, sauf du fait qu’ainsi, Pan établit définitivement le fait _qu’il est à lui_.

 

Il pense qu’il n’a jamais été aussi heureux qu’à cet instant.

 

**10\. UST :**

 

Il y a un des Garçons perdus, là, devant Pan et à ses genoux, en train de le sucer, devant tout le monde, et Félix se sent brûler de jalousie face à cette scène.

 

Puis Pan lui sourit, et cela devient _encore pire_.


	71. Cruella/Prince James

**1\. Angst :**

 

La blessure de son abandon par sa mère le fait encore souffrir, et sa relation avec Cruella, si elle n’aide pas à le faire aller mieux, lui permet au moins de se dire qu’ _il n’est pas seul_.

 

**2\. AU [S5B. James « survit »] :**

 

C’est avec un grand plaisir sadique que Cruella veilla à elle-même à flanquer David par dessus bord et tout droit dans la rivière des âmes perdus.

 

(Enfin, à essayer, le pauvre s’en sortit avec une blessure à la tête et une belle engueulade de la part de la morte – ironique vu que cela venait d’une tueuse psychopathe.)

 

On ne touchait _pas_ à _son_ prince.

 

**3\. Crack!Fic :**

 

« Mon frère est en couple avec une folle des chiens et une psychopathe en puissance ? Mais qu’est-ce qui a mal tourné, bordel ? »

 

**4\. Crossover [Contes des royaumes, _Beauté_ ] :**

 

Elle voit dans les yeux de cette reine sanglante la même folie que dans les siens ou dans ceux de James.

 

Ils ont enfin trouvé quelqu’un qui leur ressemble.

 

**5\. First Time :**

 

Quand elle avait rencontré James pour la première fois, elle avait immédiatement essayé de le tuer, le prenant pour David. Et ce, avant de se rendre que :

 

\- ils étaient déjà tous morts.

 

\- que ce n’était pas David, mais son jumeau.

 

\- qu’elle ne pouvait tuer personne, et _dieux_ , que c’était rageant !

 

Étonnamment, James ne lui en avait jamais tenu rigueur.

 

**6\. Fluff :**

 

Il y a en elle une folie qui lui plaît, bien plus que tout ce qu’elle peut avoir d’autre.

 

**7\. Humor :**

 

David pensait-il réellement qu’elle allait se faire avoir aussi facilement ?

 

Vraiment, quel idiot !

 

(Elle avait définitivement choisi le meilleur de deux frères.)

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

 

Ils sont déjà _morts_ , qu’est-ce qui peut leur arriver de pire au juste ?

 

(James est jeté dans la rivière des âmes perdues, et là, Cruella comprend que oui, ça peut _toujours_ être pire.)

 

**9\. Smut :**

 

C’est la première fois depuis qu’elle est morte qu’elle se sent aussi vivante.

 

**10\. UST :**

 

James lui parle de cette fille, _Jack_ , et Cruella a beau savoir qu’elle ne devrait pas se sentir jalouse, elle ne peut juste _pas_ faire autrement.

 

**Prochain chapitre :** **La même folle et un auteur.**

 


	72. Cruella/Isaac.

**1\. Angst :**

 

Il pensait savoir cerner correctement les gens.

 

Jamais il ne s’est autant trompé sur une personne qu’à propos de Cruella d’Enfer.

 

**2\. AU [Death!fic] :**

 

Cruella regarda avec délectation les deux chiens dévorer le pauvre auteur, tentant d’écarter d’elle le sentiment de regret qui l’envahissait peu à peu.

 

Le monde ne perdait rien pour attendre !

 

**3\. Crack!Fic [Disney. Sorte de voyage dans le temps, j’imagine. C’est sans doute historiquement incorrect] :**

 

« Vous ! S’exclama l’auteur. Oui, vous ! Lança-t-il à l’homme moustachu étonné d’être apostrophé de la sorte. Vous avez fait (ou vous ferez, parce que je sais pas en quelle année on est en fait) des films animés géniaux, je vous adore !

 

\- Walt... Disney ? Demanda Cruella avec un ton aussi surpris qu’il était méprisant. C’est qui ça ?

 

\- _Les 101 dalmatiens_ , ça te parle ?

 

\- Heu... non.

 

\- Mais si ! L’histoire avec les chiens, et toi qui est folle de chiens, et puis la chanson «  _Cruella d'Enfer_  » qui passait l’autre jour pendant qu’on dansait ensemble !

 

\- Continuez, continuez, ça m’intéresse ! » Fit le jeune homme et futur créateur/auteur, sortant un calepin et un crayon de sa poche, se préparant à noter ce qu’Isaac lui disait sur ce fameux « dessin animé ».

 

Que diable était-ce donc ?

 

**4\. Crossover [Gravity Falls] :**

 

« Dites-moi, lui avait demandé Ford, qu’est-ce qui fait de vous un « auteur » exactement ? Avez-vous, comme moi, écrit des carnets relatant tout ce qu’il y avait de bizarre dans votre ville ?

 

\- Pas exactement... En fait, j’écris des contes de fée qui se sont _réellement_ passés. »

 

En le voyant parler ainsi de sa passion avec énergie et enthousiasme, Cruella sentit un sourire attendrit monter à ses lèvres.

 

**5\. First Time :**

 

Comment par les dieux, avait-il pu _ne pas_ se rendre compte de qui elle était vraiment ?

 

Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ?

 

**6\. Fluff [4x21/4x22] :**

 

_Tu as vu mon amour ?_

 

_J’ai réussi !_

 

**7\. Humor :**

 

« Dis-moi, mon amour, et si tu ne tuais plus personne et que j’écrivais un roman à partir de ton histoire ? Je suis sûr que ça ferait un carton !

 

Et ne t’en fait pas, tu auras droit à la moité des droits, et bien sûr, j’irais te voir en prison, ça va de soi ! »

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort :**

 

L’innocente colombe s’était en fin de compte révélée être bien plus dangereuse qu’un simple serpent...

 

Il n’aurait jamais dû lui faire confiance.

 

**9\. Smut :**

 

Cruella se souvient parfois des quelques nuits qu’ils ont passées ensemble, et elle pleure.

 

Qu’elle soit une tueuse psychopathe n’empêche pas le fait qu’elle l’ait aimé.

 

**10\. UST :**

 

Ce qui la frustre encore plus que le fait de ne plus pouvoir tuer, c’est les nuits solitaires qu’elle doit passer loin de lui.

 

**Prochain chapitre :** **Un pirate et un enfant perdu qu’il a aban** **donné (donc un couple que j’affectionne beaucoup), mais version Rule!63 !**


End file.
